PassiveAgressive
by Kazila
Summary: COMPLETE! Natalia Drake transfers to Hogwarts in her 6th year. Even with her clear fondness for Harry, Draco sets his sights on her. Will his attempts to get her go too far? Rated 4 Angst, violence, drama, sex. HermxRon, GinXS, HarryxOCxMalfoy DeanXPar
1. Can I Join You?

"Excuse me, can I join you?"

Natalia looked up at the person. He was her age to be certain. Black hair and gorgeous green eyes behind some thin, circular, wire framed glasses. She moved her duffel bag to the floor between her feet.

"Of course." she said smiling at him.

He sat down on the bench beside her and they sat awkwardly in silence. Some trains came and went, all the while the guy kept glancing over.

"Am I that interesting?" she asked. He blushed.

"Sorry. It's just..." he exhaled and rubbed the back of his head. "I'll make it up to you. Do you want to grab a coffee? Or are you waiting for a train?"

"I've got no place to be." she smiled. "What's your name?"

"Harry."

"Mine is Natalia – call me Nat." she said offering her hand. Harry took it and shook it with a grin. "Know any place good?"

"The cafe here isn't that bad actually. I go there often." Harry said standing. Natalia followed him with her bags.

"How often is often?" Natalia asked as they were seated in a booth by the window.

"A couple times a week...most nights really." Harry confessed. "I like the trains, meeting new people."

"So am I to assume I'm not the first girl you've brought here?" Natalia teased. Harry laughed and blushed a little.

"No actually. You're the first." he confessed.

The waitress came back with the coffees that Harry had ordered and asked if they would like anything else. Natalia dug out some money from her pocket. There was some coloured bills Harry didn't know and, some Euros and a mess of coins. Some of which Harry knew all too well.

"How much is a bowl of soup?" Natalia asked. When the waitress said how much it was Natalia pouted slightly. "Ah never mind then." The waitress nodded and walked away.

"That's quite a collection of coins you have there." Harry said pointing to her open hand. Natalia put the contents on the table in front of her.

"Yeah, I still have some money from home." Nat said digging out all the coloured bills and coins. Harry picked one up.

"Canadian...dollar" He said reading the coin.

"We call it a Loonie."

"A loony?" Harry laughed.

"L-o-o-n-i-e." Nat said taking the coin back. "And yes, it's because of the loon on the coin."

"Alright, but that's funny." Harry giggled. He picked up the largest gold coin next. "What is this one?"

"I dunno what it's called actually. My mom sent me with some." Nat shrugged, trying unsuccessfully to convince Harry she didn't know what it was.

"It is a galleon." Harry said softly. "And that makes you a witch." Harry grinned. "That is unless, your mom is just a very passionate coin collector."

"Umm."

"Hogwarts is it?" Harry asked taking a drink of his coffee. They were both drinking it black with no sugar.

"That's the plan." Nat sighed more thankful than disappointed Harry saw through her. "I've honestly been sitting on that bench waiting for someone to come get me for hours though. Are you from the M.O.M?"

"Have I come to collect you? No. I just thought you looked kind of lonely out there on the bench." Harry confessed.

"Just a lucky break then." she smiled a bright full smile. Harry bit the inside of his lip.

"Lucky break for both of us." he said.

Nat quickly drank the rest of her coffee. Harry followed suit.

"So I take it you don't have a place to stay then?"

"No." Nat blushed. "I was hoping that all that stuff would have been arranged when I was collected."

"It is strange that they left you like that. Were you late?"

"I might have been a little. I'm still kinda on Canadian time." Nat confessed softly with a light blush.

"Well, I'll send an owl in the morning. You can come stay with me tonight if you like." Harry said standing. Natalia stood as well and tossed some Euro's on the table. Harry was going to protest but Nat shook her head.

"You can get the next one." she smiled pulling on a aviator type jacket she dug out from her duffel. Harry grinned and zipped up his hoodie.

"So there will be another coffee date in our future?" he asked slyly.

"Of course." she grinned after gathering her bags. "As long as you play your cards right."

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry said and led her out of the cafe. When they climbed the stairs and entered the busy streets Harry took her hand so he wouldn't lose her. Nat was grateful as more than once she was almost knocked off her feet by busy shoppers trying to get the last of the end of summer deals.

"Where are we going?" Nat asked as they turned onto a calmer street.

"to where I'm staying." Harry answered.

"Which is?" Nat asked further. They stopped in front of a dirty little pub.

"The Leaky Cauldron."

"Charming name." Nat said with a unsure expression. Harry laughed and pulled her into the pub.

"Welcome back Harry!" the barman said.

"Hey Tom." Harry replied. "Can I get supper for two taken to my room tonight?"

"Course Harry." Tom replied. Harry led Nat up the stairs.

"Should I be worried he didn't question your bringing a girl to your room?" Nat asked. Harry had let go of her hand now and she was keeping pace with him easily.

"Should I be offended you're asking that?" Harry replied with a laugh. "No, that's just how he is. He doesn't question much as long as the room is paid for. I have never brought a girl back to my room, at least not for what I think you're implying."

"Far enough." Nat laughed.

They entered his room, it was a good size and Harry's things had taken up much of the available surfaces. Harry quickly cleared off the dresser and offered the top of it for Nat's bags. She set them down and then turned to face Harry. They were awkward and silent for a few moments.

"I'll have to ask Tom for a cot for me to sleep on. You can have the bed." Harry said. "Unless you object."

"If you're feeling charitable I won't be rude and reject you." Nat said with a shrug.

"Well, that's good then." Harry said with a small smile. He was feeling more tense than he wanted to. He should have just rented a room for her. But would she had let him? Probably not, it's best like this.

"I'd like to take a shower if that's ok." Nat said bringing Harry out of his mental ramblings.

"Yeah of course. That door there leads to the loo."

"Loo?"

"Yeah."

"You tease my country for calling their dollar a Loonie and you call your washroom a loo?" Natalia laughed. "That's not fair."

"You're laughing at me now, so call us even." Harry retorted walking past Nat to open the washroom door, he stood to the side so he could wave her in. "The loo is yours."

"Yeah nice." Natalia said making a face and sticking out her tongue playfully.

Harry shut the door behind her and held his breath until he heard the water running and then exhaled heavily. In retrospect he really should have gotten Nat her own room. She was friendly enough but that seemed to make it worse. What were they going to do tonight? Tomorrow? Well tomorrow he could take her to Diagon Alley, she obviously didn't have her stuff yet. He had picked up most of his stuff, leaving the books and potion supplies for last. That worked, so what about tonight?

"Got your meals Harry!" called a voice from the door. Harry raced over to answer it and take the meals from Tom.

"You'll add them to my bill right?"

"Course. You want both of them on there?"

"Please."

Tom nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and can I get a cot brought up?"

"Course." Came Tom's ever simple reply.

Harry shut the door with his foot and turned to put the meals on the table. He heard the water stop and looked over towards the washroom. After a moment Nat popped out just wearing a towel. Harry bit the inside of his lip hard. Control Potter. Control.

"I'm sorry!" Nat said rushing to her bags and grabbing the duffel. "I forgot to take this in with me."

"No problem." Harry said, his voice was funny and tight.

It didn't matter though, Nat hadn't heard him and disappeared back into the washroom. He cleared his throat and took a drink of the pumpkin juice that came with the meal. Nat emerged again wearing her pajamas. The shortest plaid shorts Harry had ever seen and a long sleeve white shirt that was a bit too big. She was rubbing her short black hair dry with the towel.

"That is so much better." She smiled sitting down. She sat with one leg crossed under the other which was hanging down normally. "Traveling makes me feel so gross."

"Yeah. I bet." Harry said with a smile.

Nat was just too damn cute. She picked up her fork and stabbed the closest sausage. With a noise of happiness she bit into it. Harry grinned and started to eat as well. Tom brought up the cot some time later and took the empty dishes. Harry popped into the shower himself after the cot was made up and Nat stretched out on the bed with a happy sigh. She had fallen asleep before Harry was out of the shower.

Harry came out, shirtless on purpose hoping to earn some points with Nat. He gave a defeated smirk as he saw her sleeping. With one of her knees pulled up to her torso and both arms under the pillow on top of the blankets. It seemed like a sin against his manhood to cover up those long pale legs but he knew she would get cold if he didn't. Pulling the extra blanket out of the closet he put it gently on top of her and then turned out the lights with a snap and got into his cot.


	2. A place I do not want to get lost in

Nat woke first the next morning. She noticed the blanket and smiled knowing Harry had put it over her. She rolled to stretch on her back and then rolled again to look over the edge of the bed at the sleeping Harry.

He was quite honestly – stunning.

His jaw was perfect, he had quite noble looking features that were easily noticed now that his glasses weren't on. She wasn't expecting the muscles either. 'He must be into sports' Nat thought. Harry started to wake up as she looked at him. He reached up for his glasses before he had even fully opened his eyes. He rubbed them once before putting on his glasses and smiled when made eye contact with Natalia.

"Good morning." he said. His voice was a bit deeper than usual. He cleared his throat.

"Good morning Harry." she smiled in return. "Thank you for the blanket."

"No problem." Harry said sitting up, more of his muscled body came into view. Natalia smiled and bit her lip as he stretched. "Wouldn't want you to get cold."

"Mmm no. I do prefer being warm." Natalia said she crawled over Harry and his cot to stand on the floor. She stretched once more (to the viewing pleasure of Harry) and went into the washroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She left the door open. "So what are the plans for today?"

"I'm going to send a owl to Hogwarts so they don't think you've gone missing, and then I guess we can go get your supplies." Harry said standing and stretching his legs. He ruffled his hair and went over to pick out his clothing for the day. "Well, before that we'll grab some breakfast."

"And I need to go to the bank." Nat said after spitting out some of her toothpaste. "I've got a letter from Mum and the Ministry back home to open an account."

"Right, we'll go there first thing after breakfast." Harry said scribbling out a note for Dumbledore while he waited for Nat to finish in the loo.

He took his clothes in with him to get changed when Nat was done, giving her the bedroom. She pulled on the same jeans she wore the day before. A comfy pair of skinny jeans and a clean v neck t-shirt with some cute animals on it. She rubbed some hair product into her hair to make it go the way she liked it and was just tossing on some make up when Harry came out of the washroom.

"I'm almost ready." she said as she switched from eyeliner to mascara.

"You use muggle stuff?" Harry asked picking up the eyeliner.

"Yeah, my best friend is nonmagic. She gets me all this stuff for my birthday. It's way easier to take off than magic stuff." she said finishing up her mascara. She turned to face Harry when she was done. " All finished."

"You look great." Harry grinned.

"Thank you." Nat said with a smile.

She was digging in her backpack for her purse and the papers she needed to open her bank account. Her bag was black with bright purple hearts. Harry smiled, it was just as cute as the rest of her things. They went down to the main floor and ordered some breakfast. It was much busier now than it was last night when Harry and Nat had gotten in.

When breakfast was being made Harry took a moment to send his letter off to Hogwarts. He returned just as breakfast was being brought to them. They ate and made light talk about Nat's muggle friends and how she was taught magic before she was transferred to Hogwarts. She had a tutor – Hogwarts trained – that she shared with six others. She was the only one this year that was accepted. The others were either too young or too old. Harry was curious, but once the food was gone he was more eager to get going than to sit and chat. He enjoyed the wondered look on Nat's face when Diagon Alley appeared before them.

"Welcome Natalia. To Diagon Alley." He smirked, remembering a situation much like this five years ago. Natalia took his hand.

"This looks like a place I do not want to get lost in." she said when he gave her a questioning look.

"You'd be right." Harry said with a laugh. "Hold on then, we're off to the bank first."

After waiting in line for a bit Natalia was able to start setting up her new account. Harry waited for her in the chairs provided. After a while she came back, looking very defeated.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked ready to take her in his arms and hug her. She looked so dejected.

"There is a week waiting period to get my funds transferred from overseas." she pouted. "I won't be able to get my school supplies now." she looked up at him still pouting. "I'm sorry I've ruined our day."

"Not at all Nat." Harry said settling to ruffle her hair instead of the full out snog that he really wanted. "Just wait here for a bit ok."

"Oh...okay." she said and sat in the chair that Harry just occupied.

She watched him go up to a goblin, pull out a key much like the one she had just received and then walk with the goblin to the doors where many people (and goblin escorts) were coming and going from. She felt a little exposed when she was just waiting there. As such she was very excited to see Harry come into view again. She walked towards him to meet him sooner.

"All set." Harry said with a grin.

"What do you mean? I still don't have any money."

"I'll get your things, you can pay me back later if you like." Harry said motioning for her to start walking once again. Nat stood for a moment, Harry took her hand a pulled her a little. "Seriously don't worry about it. It's actually kind of...refreshing to buy something for someone else."

"Are you sure though?" Nat asked pouting a little as she was being pulled.

"Of course, I'm not going to let you go to Hogwarts without your school supplies." Harry said in a final kind of way. "And don't worry about the money Nat. Like I said, it's my pleasure."

"Well I'll buy..." Nat had wanted to say lunch but she knew she didn't have enough coin to treat him like she wanted. "I'll buy you a good Christmas gift then."

"Brilliant. I can't wait." Harry said. They were finally outside of the bank now. "What do you think? Should we get your wand first?"

"Yes!" Nat replied with some enthusiasm. Due to muggle regulations she couldn't enter the country with organic material from her own country. So her wand had to stay home. Just like this wand would stay in Britain when she left. "I had to leave my wand in Canada."

"Well then, we'd best be off to Olivanders." Harry grinned and taking her by the hand again led her through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley.

Nat immediately loved the store. Its over stuffed shelves and musty smell. It was like being in an exceptionally old library. The store owner popped his head around the corner when they entered.

"Mr. Potter. A pleasant surprise. Did you lose your wand?"

"No I still got a firm hold of mine Mr. Olivander." Harry laughed and then motioned for Nat to step forward. "My friend here is in need of a wand. She's transferred from Canada."

"Oh right, those horrid laws." Mr, Olivander sighed. "What kind of civil person forces a witch to part with her wand? It's just awful. Anyway, what was your last wand Ms..."

"Drake." Nat answered. "Natalia Drake."

"Ms. Drake." Olivander said with a strange thoughtful smile. He turned and walked into the depths of his store with a call of "Humor me?"

"Of course." Harry called back. "Sorry, he's like this."

"I expect most geniuses are like this." Nat laughed.

Harry went to sit in the only chair that was available. Nat lent against the wall. The old man came back into view and Nat stood up straight.

"Try this. Ebony and unicorn horn. Nat took it and was barely able to give it a wave when Olivander took it back with a "No. No." and passed her another wand he had dug out. "Cherry and dragon heart string."

Nat took it and while she did have a minor magical reaction she had the wand taken from her again. Olivander disappeared into the store once again. Nat looked over at Harry who patted the arm rest of the chair.

"Take a seat Nat. This might take a while." he said.

As it turned out it didn't take quite as long as Harry had feared it might. Only 20 minutes later Nat's wand was found. Yew and dragon heart string. Olivander packed it up with a broad grin and the two were on their way again. They stopped in to get a pair of gloves for Herbology, some potion supplies and a cauldron for Nat and a good stocking up if parchment and quills and ink. Nat was taking a moment to condense her bags buy putting her gloves in her cauldron.

"Fancy and ice cream?" Harry asked after she had stood upright once again.

"I would love an ice cream." Nat said with wide eyed excitement. Her arms were getting tired. Harry laughed at her excited response.

"Brilliant. My favourite place is just across the street." Harry nodded to the building.

Nat nodded and did her best to stick with Harry as they moved across traffic. Harry held the door open for her and she smiled in thanks. While she waited in line she looked over the different ice cream flavours. Harry had knew what he wanted before they even got into the store. Pumpkin milkshake. It was a harder choice for Nat and changed her mind several times before they finally reached the cashier.

"Um, one total please. I'll have a pumpkin milkshake and she'll have a-"

"Strawberry sundae on chocolate ice cream please."

"A Strawberry sundae." Harry laughed and turned to look at Nat. "After all those ideas you chose a strawberry sundae?"

"I panicked!" Nat confessed. "I was thinking about getting a banana split but I couldn't choice the toppings in time."

"Next time then." Harry laughed and turned back to the cashier to pay and take their ice creams. Harry decided to eat outside in the warm August sun. He also hoped to run into some familiar faces, eager to introduce Nat to his friends.

"After this, I need robes and my books." Nat said looking over her list as she ate her sundae.

"Robes are easy enough. Did they sort you already?"

"Yeah, I did a personality test with my application for transfer. Hold on, I forgot what I got." Nat said digging in her purse. Harry was literally holding his breath while he waited for her house to be announced. "Ah here." she said finally she unfolded the parchment and looked it over quickly. She pointed at the house with her finger and showed Harry. "Gryffindor."

"Brilliant!" Harry grinned. "That's my house!"

"Oh good!" Nat sighed. "I was kind of bummed I didn't get into Ravenclaw."

"Well being in Gryffindor doesn't mean you're not smart enough for Ravenclaw." Harry said after taking a drink of his milkshake. "My friend Hermione was top of the school for our year last year and she's in Gryffindor."

"It's not that. I just liked their colours the best." Nat smiled. Harry laughed just as he was going to take another drink of his milkshake. Nat laughed at him while she put her papers away again. Harry finished his milkshake before Nat had eaten half of her sundae. "Why don't you go get another spoon and help me finish. Otherwise we'll been here all afternoon."

"Alright, twist my arm." Harry said feigning the arm twist motion.

He stood and went back into the ice cream shop. She was doing another look over of her school list when she heard someone walk up to the rail that divided the tables from the street. She looked over. To be frank, he was one of the most attractive guys she had ever seen.

"Hello." she said after a moment. "Can I help you?"

"I was just observing your purchases. You wouldn't be going to Hogwarts will you?" se asked with a grin that showed off his perfect teeth.

"I am actually. I've just transferred from Canada." Nat said she offered her hand. "My name is Natalia Drake."

The boy took her hand and kissed it, Nat blushed softly. He smiled again when he looked up into her eyes again. "Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Draco said. "Do you know what hou–"

"Draco! We're all done now. Come along." Nat looked over in the direction of the voice. The man was obviously Draco's father. He had the same amazingly good looks. The man smiled at the pair with a strangely proud smile.

"See you at school." Draco said and kissed her hand once again, having never let go of it in the time their small conversation took place. He gave her a wink as he left and then rejoined his father who gave him a nod of approval.

"Fucking Malfoy's." Harry said as he returned. "See the blonde ones there?"

"Yeah." Nat said looking over like she didn't know what they looked like.

"Asshole family." Harry said sitting and taking a spoonful of the sundae. "Draco goes to Hogwarts. It's probably be best if you stay away from him."

"Oh, alright." Nat said with a smile. As she took another spoonful of ice cream she wondered just what was going on between Harry and Draco. It was obvious this Malfoy found her interesting – and she returned that interest. Wizard boys in England were turning out to be exceptionally attractive.

"Harry!"

The pair looked over at the voice. Harry smiled immediately when he realized who it was. He stood to give her a hug when she came into view. "Hermione." The girl hugged him back and looked over his shoulder and Nat who went back to looking over her list obsessively.

"Who's the cutie?" She asked in a whisper.

"A transfer student, from Canada." Harry said, they parted and Harry turned to introduce Nat, who looked over and then stood up getting her friendly smile in place. "Hermione, this is Nat."

"Natalia Drake." Nat said offering up her hand. "Nat works better though."

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said taking her hand and shaking it. "Are you getting your supplies today as well?"

"Yes." Harry and Nat said together. Hermione smiled.

"I was on my way to get robes." Hermione said.

"Oh! I need those too." Nat said grabbing her list.

"Nat, the list doesn't change." Harry teased, he dug out his money and gave a liberal amount to Nat. "Go with Hermione to get your robes. I'll get a start on our books."

"Oh that works out fine. Ron and the rest of the Weasleys are there now." Hermione said she gave Harry a look of "You are SO spilling everything later."

"Oh brilliant." Harry grinned. He turned to pick up his and Nat's bags. "I'll see you there. Keep an eye on her Herm."

"Both eyes of course." Hermione said as the two parted. Nat followed Hermione closely shyly took a hold of Hermione's elbow. Hermione looked at the hand on her elbow.

"Sorry, I just hate getting lost." Nat confessed sheepishly.

"That's okay." Hermione said moving Nat's hand to hold her own. Nat smiled and Hermione continued to lead them to the robe shop.

Over in the book shop Ron and Harry had found each other and Harry was listening to Ron's recap of the summer. Hermione had spent it mostly with them again. Harry told Ron about Dumbledore's using him to get the new professor Slughorn to go to Hogwarts. Ron finally got to asking as to why Harry was getting two of every book.

"You know I'm grabbing an extra for Hermione." Ron said and held up one of his copies of Herbology for added support of his statement.

"Well, I'm not getting Hermione's copies." Harry said picking up two copies of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Well, what for then? Are you turning into some kind of super nerd? One copy for studying and one for reading?"

"You're not that bright sometimes mate. Has anyone ever told you that?" Harry laughed. He was getting the last books, potions and turned to see Hermione and Nat enter the store below. "I'm getting them for her."

"Her?" Ron asked. Harry nodded to the stairs that Hermione and Nat were now climbing.

"Her." Harry said nodding again.

"Oh, thanks Ron." Hermione said taking her copies of the books. Ron had copied Harry's tactic of putting the books on opposite ends of the pile so that only one book and it's copy were touching each other. "Have you met Harry's friend Nat yet?"

"I haven't." Ron said looking at Harry annoyed that he hadn't mentioned the new girl sooner.

"Oh. My name is Natalia Drake. Call me Nat." Nat said with a bright smile. Ron looked at Harry with a strange look on his face that Harry knew meant that Ron though Nat was as cute as he did. Harry smirked.

"She's transferred to Hogwarts from Canada." Harry explained.

"Brilliant." Ron managed to get out.

Hermione shook her head and the four went down to pay for their books. When they were down there they met up with Molly who was getting books for the rest of her children who needed them for school. Harry and she talked for a few moments in line before it was decided that Harry and Nat would stay at the Burrow for the last week before school.


	3. Stunning Good Looks

To get to The Burrow Nat had to use floo power for the first time. She was nauseatingly nervous and listened to Molly's instructions very carefully. Harry went before her to show her how it was done. Hermione gave her a reassuring smile before she copied Harry and tossed the powder onto the fire. She spoke clearly, feared into perfection because of the story of Harry's first time floo traveling. She did however fall to her knees when she "landed" in The Burrow. A hand was offered to her, she looked up to a face she hadn't seen before but with enough similarities to Ron's that it was familiar already.

"Hello. My name is Arthur Weasley." He said. Nat took his hand and she was pulled to her feet. She smiled.

"Natalia Drake."

"Welcome to the Burrow Natalia." Arthur said with a smile and waving his free hand to motion to the kitchen around them. Natalia was immediately in love with the charms of the Burrow. Harry came to her side from behind her.

"You made it! Good." Harry said with a smile.

"Yeah." Natalia laughed. Behind her Hermione came out if the floo network. She grinned at Nat when she saw her.

"Excellent!" She walked forward and took Nat's hand. "Come on, you can stay with me in Ginny's room."

As they disappeared around the corner and up the stairs Ron came out of the fireplace behind Harry. After a moment the two went up the stairs to Ron's room. Ron closed the door behind them and then started on Harry.

"She's a knock out Harry. Where did you find her?"

"You know me. Playing in train stations." Harry said laying down on his bed after dropping all his stuff. He sighed into the familiar comfort of the bed. There was a moment of silence and Harry rolled over to look at Ron who was sitting on the end of his own bed. "You know Ginny..."

"Had a crush mate. It was nothing serious. She's moved on – nothing says you can't." Ron said with a shrug.

"Moved on?" Harry asked sitting up. "To who?"

"Are you upset with her?" Ron laughed. "You should be happy she's not bursting out into tears every time she sees you."

"Yeah I suppose." Harry laughed. He laid back down just as there was a knock on the door. Ron answered it.

"Mum says you're not allowed to hide in your room all day." Fred said. George was behind him.

"Yea, we're going to start up a game of Quidditch." He added.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and spoke in unison. "I'm in." Harry grabbed his broom and they rushed down the stairs. The stomping made the girls poke their heads out of their room.

"What's the commotion?" Ginny asked.

"Quidditch game!" Ron called back to them Ginny smiled.

"I'll get my broom!" she called after them. She went to her closet where she kept her broom. The boys liked to get theirs in the garage but the air was too dry in there for Ginny's liking. Hermione and Nat followed at a slower pace.

"Do you guys play Quidditch in Canada?" She asked.

"Some people do, but it's not as big there as it is here." Nat said. "We'll play it in Phys. Ed. Sometimes."

"Are you any good." Hermione asked.

"I guess, average." Nat shrugged. They were in the kitchen now.

"Did you want to play Natalia?" Arthur asked from the table. "There should be an extra broom in the garage. George." George was just passing through the kitchen pulling on a sweater. He stopped and looked at his father. "Get Natalia a broom."

"Sure thing Dad." George said with his trademark grin. Hermione and Nat followed George out of the house and into the backyard. When they reached the field where everyone else was warming up there was a good cheer when they saw Nat with a broom.

"I didn't know you played." Harry said swooping down to land in front of Nat and Hermione.

"I don't really. Just a couple times in gym class." Nat confessed. Ron was in the distance playing keeper against Ginny.

"Brilliant! Nat makes six! Three on three." Fred said flying above them.

"Ron's our keeper!" George added hovering near his twin.

"Fair enough." Harry called to them and they grinned and flew over to Ron. Ginny was sent over to join Harry. "Ginny you'll be our chaser of course."

"Of course." She grinned.

"I'll be seeker and Nat, you can play Keeper."

"Alright." Nat said with a touch of nervousness.

"You don't have much to worry about." Ginny assured her. "Fred and George are rubbish at playing anything but beaters."

Harry grinned and gave Nat and Ginny and clap on the shoulder before taking off to the air again. Ginny was next after giving the quaffle to Hermione and lastly Nat. Hermione manned the score keeping and would start the game off by tossing the quaffle up into the air between Ginny and Fred. Then the game was started. Fred gave Ginny a pretty good run for her money, and Ron was a better keeper than Nat who only managed to stop about half of the shots Fred made on her. It didn't matter in the end though as George was no match for Harry's seeking skills. Harry grinned as he landed. Ginny and Nat were hugging each other. Ginny pet her on the head as they separated.

"You did fine!" Ginny said as Harry reached them. "We still won."

"Good job girls!" He said to them, the both grinned. "You did well Nat."

"Not really, but thank you for the vote of confidence." Nat said with a thoughtful face. The twins came up behind them with Ron in the lead. They were talking cheerfully among themselves.

"We out scored you, but you won." Fred said. "It's like the world cup over again."

"That makes us Ireland!" Nat said cheerfully. "Score!"

"You watched the game?" The boys asked together.

"No, I just read about it. My family is half Irish, so I had to pay attention at least a little bit." Nat shrugged. "It would have been fun to see it in person."

"Oh it was!" Ron said cheerfully. "Even Hermione enjoyed the game."

"I like watching Quidditch Ron, it's playing it I don't like." Hermione said crossing her arms.

"Let's go get changed, Mum should get a hold of Nat's shirt before the grass stain sets." Ginny said. "That was a wicked dive though."

"Yeah, I still can't believe I managed to hit the quaffle to you before I hit the ground." Nat laughed and the two walked towards the Burrow followed by the rest of the group who were talking among themselves.

"Well, I'm sure I can get that out for you Natalia." Molly said investigating the shirt.

"Excellent. I really can't afford to lose a shirt." Nat laughed.

"Do you need some more clothes Nat?" Hermione and Ginny asked together. Molly smiled at the pair.

"There you are dear. Ginny, why don't you dig out the old clothes you got from your cousins."

"Of course mum." Ginny said and she took Nat's hand to lead her to the room they were all sharing.

Hermione followed them. They left the door open just a little bit in their excitement to get to the closet and pulled it's contents out on top of the closest bed. Ginny and Hermione started sorting out the clothes. Nat started to go through the clothes that were tossed her way. There was a lot of V-neck shirts and tank tops.

"You have bigger boobs than me." Ginny said as she tossed another shirt towards Nat. "So I don't think my regular necked shirts will fit you properly. Some of my cousin's might. She's a bit older than us."

"Ah, thanks." Nat said. She was feeling a little overwhelmed by the generosity she had encountered thus far.

"Mum spoils me cause I'm the only girl." Ginny said. "I have too much clothes anyway, even with Hermione taking some."

"I haven't had to go shopping in years." Hermione confessed tossing a pair of pants towards Nat.

"But we do anyway." Ginny said and the three of them fell into giggles. Outside the door Ron and Harry listened in for a moment before they walked up to their room.

"They seem to get along well. Ginny and Nat." Harry said as they pulled off their shirts.

"I told you Ginny was over it." Ron said tossing his shirt into the dirty clothes hamper. "Why do you always have the luck with the girls?"

"My rapier wit and stunning good looks?" Harry laughed pulling on a tight black t-shirt. Ron snorted and pulled on a faded brown shirt. It had a random candy logo on the chest.

"The silver spoon in your mouth more like." Ron said.

"Are you saying people like me for my money?" Harry said mocking some indignation.

"Why do you think I put up with you?" Ron said throwing his pants at Harry, they caught him in the face.

Harry pulled them away and with a grin tackled Ron to the ground. Their playful wrestling was interrupted by the Hermione entering the room. She looked down at the pair, Harry got one more jab into Ron's side before they parted. Harry smoothed out his shirt and ruffled his hair. If it was going to be messy, it had to be nice and messy.

"Quidditch has got you all riled up then." Hermione said as she sat on Harry's bed.

"Yeah, something like that." Harry laughed sitting down on Ron's bed facing her. Ron shoved Harry playfully as he sat down. "Where is Nat?"

"Ginny is still having her try on clothes. She's excited to find a home for the stuff she doesn't wear much anymore." Hermione said. "She's very cute Harry. Your Natalia."

"She's not mine." Harry said quickly.

"Yet." Ron and Hermione said together.

"Honestly Harry you think she's going to stay single long when we get to Hogwarts?" Hermione said. "Once the boys hear her talk with that cute little accent, in that skirt with those pretty legs?" Hermione laughed as she watched Harry start to picture Nat in her skirt. "You obviously fancy her."

"What gave that away?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"He bought all her school supplies for one." Hermione answered. Ron stared at his best friend.

"Really Harry? Did you?" He asked.

"Her money is caught up." Harry said sheepishly. "She wouldn't have been able to get her school stuff in time. International transfers take a week."

"Such a gentleman Harry." Hermione teased.

"Shut it." Harry said blushing. Ron and Hermione teased him some more until the call of supper brought them down stairs.


	4. I feel the same way

In the remaining days before Hogwarts Nat managed to read through _Hogwarts a History_ and play in a few more matches of Quidditch. Hermione had becomes quite good friends with Nat as they both shared a passion for reading. Hermione also helped Nat get used to the different names for some of the spells and the new wand movements. Ron and Harry sulked whenever Nat turned there invitation for Quidditch down for reading.

The last evening at the Burrow Ron and Harry came back in from a late game. Hermione and Nat were playing a game of chess. Nat had was in her usual pajamas but was wearing a pair of glasses too. Harry was wondering how he never noticed them when Ron noticed that Hermione had copied Nat's pajamas. Her shorts were orange and her shirt grey. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

"Checkmate!" Hermione said with her arms up in celebration. She stood and took their mugs. "Do you want another coffee?"

"Please." Nat said stretching. Hermione finally noticed the two boys.

"Have a good game you two?" she asked walking past them.

"Yeah" they replied together Nat looked over and grinned.

"Did you always have glasses Nat?" Harry asked.

"No, I just put them on for fun today." Nat said with a sarcastic flare.

"Tone noted." Harry grinned.

"When did Hermione get such nice legs?" Ron asked Harry in a whisper.

"I expect she was born with them." Harry replied in the same whisper. He gave Ron a shove. "If you're going to start gawking I'm leaving you here."

"Will you play a round?" Hermione asked from the kitchen, she was pouring herself a cup of tea. "You might be more fun to play against than Nat, Ron."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Nat whined from her spot. Molly came down the stairs in a dressing robe over her Pajamas.

"Oh good you're back now. Harry, Ron go change into your pajamas. Your father has a bonfire started out back." Molly said with a smile. Ginny was behind her already in her pajamas. "We're going to make some s'mores."

"S'mores?" The two asked together.

"They're a treat we make in Canada in the summer." Nat said. At some point she had stood and was now right behind them making them both turn quickly. "I thought it would be fun."

"Sounds brilliant." Harry said with a grin.

He waited for Molly and Ginny to get off the stair then started to push Ron up them who was still mumbling about legs. Nat grinned happily then took her mug of coffee from Hermione. They followed Molly out of the house and around to where Arthur had started a good camp fire. The twins were there already sorting out seats for everyone. Molly had a big bowl filled with all the stuff Nat had told her she needed for s'mores.

"We'll need sticks to roast the marshmallows." Nat said to Molly as she sat down the bowl.

"To roast the what?" Fred asked.

"Marshmallows." Nat said again. Fred gave George a look and grinned broadly. After a look from their Mother they walked off towards the nearest trees to get sticks. "What was that?" Nat asked Hermione as they sat next to each other on a log.

"They like your accent." Hermione laughed. "You say marshmallow funny."

"I do not." Nat huffed making Ginny and Hermione giggle.

Ron and Harry finally came to join them. Harry wearing some plaid pajama pants and a black t-shirt. Ron was wearing a muscle shirt and some maroon striped pants.

"What don't you do?" Harry asked sitting on the next log over.

"Say marshmallow funny." Nat said. Ron and Harry snorted.

"You sure don't." Harry laughed. Nat huffled again and put her elbows on her knees holding her shin with both hands. The twins soon came back with sticks for everyone.

"How did you get a week off work anyway?" Ron asked taking a stick from George.

"Verity owed us a week." George shrugged. Nat was already after the marshmallows by the time she got a stick and with child like excitement she started roasting it.

"So how does this work Natalia?" Arthur asked roasting his own marshmallow now.

"Well, after you've toasted your marshmallow enough you take it off your stick using the graham crackers with a piece of chocolate on it." Nat said she was slowly roasting her marshmallow.

"Sounds simple enough." Ron said.

"You'd be surprised." Nat laughed still focusing on her marshmallow.

In the end Ron had managed to burn and two of his marshmallows even with Nat's attempt to save it by yelling. "Don't shake it blow on it!" Fred and George got theirs on the first try and from the look they gave each other they new that this creation would be turning up in their shop one day soon. Hermione found that she had just the right amount of patience for making s'mores and ended up making them for Ron as well.

Ginny and Harry watched Nat carefully and soon were s'more making experts. Molly and Arthur had great fun making them as well and it was fun listening to their stories about campfires rather like this one. Soon they had run out of marshmallows and chocolate and settled into sharing stories until they started to run low on firewood.

"We'll go get some more." Ron said hitting Harry who nodded and stood. Hermione and Nat stood up as well.

"Ginny love. Why don't you come help me make some hot chocolates." Molly said standing.

Ginny agreed, happy to to something. Out in the trees the four split into pairs, Nat and Harry and Hermione and Ron. Harry held his arms out and Nat piled it with branches from the forest floor. They could hear Ron and Hermione talk and they both laughed when they heard Hermione tease Ron. They made eye contact when they did.

"Natalia." he said feeling brave in the dark privacy of the trees. Nat looked over at the first time use of her full name by Harry. Harry set his load of wood on the ground and walked over to take both her hands.

"Yes Harry?" Nat asked grateful that the dark covered her blush.

"I just wanted to say that I'm very...happy." he said feeling very lame. "I mean, even when you were just a stranger on that bench a week ago I felt like, you were someone special."

"Thank you Harry." Nat grinned. "I feel the same way."

"Do you?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes Harry. I don't know how I would have managed all this with out you. I'd probably still be stuck on that bench." Nat laughed and Harry laughed with her. She freed her hands and gave Harry a hug. "I'm very glad to have met you."

Harry hugged her back. Every fiber of his body feeling charged with excitement and happiness. He hugged her a bit tighter before letting her go. They stood like that, still holding onto each others arms until Molly's call of hot chocolate pulled them back to the fire. Nat hoped her stupid grin wouldn't catch too much attention. She thought she had gotten away with it until that night when they all finally got into bed Hermione rolled over to face her. (They had pushed two beds together to make room for the three of them.)

"So." She said. Nat looked over. "Does that grin mean the same thing in Canada as it does here?"

"I wouldn't know." Nat giggled and rolled over. Ginny laughed and tickled her.

"You don't get off that easily." She said. Natalia giggled and squealed as Hermione started tickling her too.

"Girls! Go to sleep!" Molly called. "You've all got to be up and ready in time to catch the train tomorrow."

"Yea stop making out!" came the joined call of the twins.

"Twins!" Molly scolded with a fierce shout. Up in Ron's room Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Making out?" Ron squeaked. "You don't think..."

"I dunno." Harry shrugged. He started to picture the three girls all down in one bed snogging and tickling each other. "G'Night Ron." He said quickly rolling over before his excitement was noticed.

"G'night Harry." Ron said rolling over so his back was facing Harry's back. They drifted off to sleep in awkward silence.

The next morning when Harry and Ron finally made it down stairs the Twins had already left and the girls were just finishing up their breakfast. Nat bit her lip and grinned at Harry when he entered.

"Harry where is your shirt?" Molly asked. Harry touched his chest and then shrugged. Molly sighed. "Right then, come eat breakfast. Girls go get dressed before Harry's chest has you all in a fit of giggles."

"Yes Mum." Ginny said and the three all raced up the stairs to Ginny's room stifling giggles. Molly poured them both a cup of coffee. Ron loaded his with sugar and cream. Harry took a drink from his as it was.

"Good coffee Mrs. Weasley." He said.

"Thank you Harry dear." Molly said putting a plate of food in front of them both. Harry took one more drink of his coffee before tucking in.

"Good gracious Harry, where is your shirt?" Arthur asked coming into the kitchen. Harry looked up at the man who was already dressed.

"Lost it sometime in the night." Harry shrugged. He was only eating his toast.

"Anyway. I've packed Ginny's trunk, would you two go get Hermione's and Natalia's? Then yours of course."

"Course." Harry said. Ron groaned and took a quick bite of everything on his plate before following Harry. Ginny had just entered the washroom and shut the door as they reached the landing. Harry knocked and Nat answered. "We're here for your trunks."

"Oh is that all?" she said then turned to look back into the room. "Put some pants on Hermione. The men are here to take our trunks."

"Fine fine." They heard Hermione say.

When they entered the room Hermione had their back to them and was buttoning up her jeans. They waited for her to toss the last things into her trunk before taking it one end each out of the room. Nat and Hermione exchanged looks of appreciation as Harry's exposed muscles worked to pick up the trunk.

"Yummy." Nat said after they had left.

"What is?" Ginny asked returning to the room. She was all dressed and ready to go.

"Harry. He's taking our trunks with Ron and he still doesn't have a shirt on." Hermione said.

"Aww and I missed it?" Ginny asked. Nat was pulling on her jeans and tossed on one of her new shirts from Ginny.

"He has to come get mine still. Just wait." Nat said tossing all the things she had left to pack into the trunk.

It was actually an old trunk the Weasley's had as she had forgotten to get one in Diagon Alley. Sure enough as Nat was putting on her eyeliner using a compact the boys came back for her trunk. Ginny tried to look nonchalant as she did a last check of her closet and eyed Harry at the same time. When they had exited the girls looked at each other and all had the same grin. Harry Potter was something to look at, that was certain.

"Did you see them all staring at us." Harry laughed as the two boys got dressed quickly.

"At you you mean." Ron said.

"Come off it." Harry said closing his trunk and ruffling his hair. "Herm was looking at you."

"Hermione? No." Ron said stopping to look at Harry. He shook his head as Harry nodded. "No way, Hermione..."

"Has nice legs?" Harry offered.

"Yeah." Ron said with a laugh. He shut his trunk. "You don't think?"

"I try not to most days." Harry said he lifted his trunk and put it on top of Ron's. "Here let's get them both at once. Save a trip."

Ron and Harry made it down the stairs and helped Arthur put the trunks in the magically expanded trunk of the car. The golden trio and Nat sat in the back with Ginny up between her parents in the front. Natalia watched the country side with interest as they drove to Kings Cross. The rest of the people in the car made small talk about what classes they might be in and who would still be dating who. Thanks to her reading Nat was quite ready for how they got onto platform nine and three quarters. She went at the same time as Ginny. Ron was next, then Molly and Hermione and lastly Harry and Arthur.

"Jeez they meant scarlet didn't they." She mumbled as she looked over the train. Harry took her shoulder.

"Come on Nat. Let's get a seat." He said. Nat nodded and allowed herself to be lead onto the train.


	5. Can we bring Friends?

When on the train Nat was introduced to all (what felt like one thousand) of Harry's friends and classmates. After hearing that there was a new transfer student on the train Nat had very little time to read the book she planned to read. Her only break was when it was time to get changed and she excused herself to go to the washroom.

"I was wondering when you'd get out of there."

"Draco." Nat said turning to face him. "How nice to see you again."

"Likewise." Malfoy said leaning against the wall in front of her.

"Why didn't you come in and say hi?" Nat asked leaning against the wall as well.

"Not my thing." Malfoy said touching her arm and trailing down it to her robes. "Shame about your house."

"How is that?" Nat asked.

"Nothing I just think that Slytherin might have been a better fit." Malfoy said with a smirk. "That pretty face of yours."

"Slytherin take people based on their looks do they?" Nat laughed. Malfoy grinned. "I suppose that make sense. Pretty face like yours."

"Draco! Come on what are you doing?"

"Coming." Malfoy called.

He took Nat's hand again and kissed it and with a wink started to walk in the direction he was called. Nat shook her head and then continued to go the washroom where she could get changed. She walked back to the compartment that they had secured for themselves with her clothes and tie in hand.

"Where is your tie Nat?" Hermione asked as Nat tucked her clothes away in her trunk.

"Um. I actually don't know how to tie one." Nat blushed holding the tie.

"Harry can you tie hers for her? I'll teach her properly tomorrow." Hermione said she turned to Ron and started pulling and smoothing out his robes. Ron sighed but didn't stop her from fixing him.

"Sure." Harry said and walked over to Nat and took her tie from her. He put it around her neck and held both ends for a moment. "It's a bit different to do it on someone else."

"Yeah." Nat said.

She could feel the heat from Harry she was so close. His breath heating her face. Harry finally figured out how to do up her tie, he had just tugged it to it's final resting place when the train's stopping made him fall forwards slightly and press onto Nat. He pulled away and apologized.

"Yean um." Nat said fixing her hair. They waited for the train to come to a complete stop and then they all exited the train.

"There you are Ms. Drake!" A voice called as soon as Nat had reached the carriages. Harry looked over with her to see who it was. It was professor McGonagall.

"Erm. Hello." Nat said with a smile.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall. It was with me you were conversing this summer. How was your trip?"

"Very good, thank you Professor." Nat replied she held her hands together tightly, very nervous.

"I understand there was some miscommunication about your pick up time?"

"Uh yeah but it might have been my fault. Jet lag and all that." Nat said apologetically.

"Yes well no harm done. Mr. Potter took good care of you I trust?"

"Yes professor. He and the Weasleys made me very much at home." Nat said indicating Harry and her new friends behind her.

"Very good then. Ten points to Gryffindor for the pair of you." MacGonagall said with a kind smile. Harry and Ron beamed. "Well let's get everyone into carriages, wouldn't want to lose those points by being late now."

"Of course not Professor." Harry said and the group started to walk towards the carriages with the rest of the students.

"It's too bad you didn't get to go across the lake." Ginny said as they approached the castle. "It's quite a sight."

"Mm, it is too bad." Nat sighed looking out the window at the huge castle that would be her home for the next year.

"We should see if Hagrid will let us take out a boat before the lake freezes over." Harry said and Ron agreed with a nod.

Hermione suggested that it might not be wholly according to the rules to do so but how much she was listened to was not known. When they reached the castle they exited the carriages and entered the Great Hall. Now when Nat had read that the ceiling of the Great Hall was bewitched to look like the sky, she still didn't expect it to be so pretty. The night sky was almost clear only a few clouds floated around. You could still make out all the beams and braces that kept the hall up, but the entire business had stars over it. Like some impossibly detailed painting. Harry had to tug at her sleeve to keep her walking along.

"It's so beautiful." She mumbled still looking up as she was pulled along.

"Yeah, it's quite the sight." Harry laughed softly in reply.

They sat in the middle of the long table. Dumbledore came over to shake Nat's hand. Nat was so starstruck she could hardly talk. Dumbledore gave Harry a hearty wink before returning to the teachers table to start the feast. They waited for the sorting to be done. Nat couldn't help but pout alittle. Tossing on the hat was way easier than the massive personality test she had to complete. Nevertheless she clapped when the rest of the Gryffindors did and smiled when they laughed at someone's name. Dumbledore stood once more after the last first year was sorted.

"One last moment of your time dear students." he said. "I would like to introduce another of our new students. Natalia Drake."

Natalia looked at Hermione who indicated for her to stand.

"Natalia is a rare treat. A transfer student from Canada. Please, welcome her."

There was some clapping and cheers from the Gryffindors. Natalia bowed slightly to every table and then sat quickly. Harry rubbed her back as she fought with her embarrassment.

"We should all to our best to help Natalia find a home here. Now then, on with the feast!" Dumbledore motioned with his hands and all the plates filled with food.

"Whoa..." Nat said reaching for the closest pitcher of juice.

"Yeah, it's brilliant." Ron said filling up his plate.

"Seamus, someone's got a cuter accent than you! You've got competition." Dean Thomas teased his friend. Nat looked over.

"I don' think I have anything t'e worry about." Seamus said. "She's a pretty face yes, but nothing beats the original."

"Your accent is way cuter than mine anyway Seamus." Nat said with a cheerful wink. "They'll all get tired of mine soon enough."

"Give 'um a week or so." Seamus winked back. Nat grinned and rose her glass in cheers to Seamus who returned it.

"Wait, you have an accent Seamus?" Harry said with mocked surprise. The group of friends laughed and from the table Dumbledore smiled at them.

"A kind heart always makes good friends." he said softly to himself.

Too soon for anyone's liking it was the end of the feast Dumbledore stood for one last time to address the students.

"One last announcement and then we can all go sleep off our full bellies. We have a new member of staff. Professor Slughorn, who will be taking over as potions master. Our professor Snape, will be taking over in our unlucky Defense against the Dark Arts position. I expect everyone to treat our new professor with the same respect you've treated your old ones. Not them, Prefects lead your first years to their new rooms and the rest of you. You know where to go."

"Snape as the DADA prof?" Ron scoffed. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Neither did Snape from the look on his face." Hermone said. "We'll just have to see how it goes."

"I wonder how he's going to do outside of the dungeons?" Dean pondered. "He'll freckle."

"Or turn into dust." Seamus laughed Dean clapped him on the shoulder and nodded towards Harry. "Hey, Harry."

"Yes Seamus?" Harry asked turning to face him.

"What do you say you invite the girls over tonight for a little... welcome home party?" He asked with a grin. "I've got just the thing for a house warmin' gift, if you follow."

"Enough for all of us?" Harry asked. Nat looked over from her conversation with Hermione.

"Of course Harry. You doubt me?" Seamus said indicating his chest with mock shock.

"Never Seamus." Harry laughed. Nat and Hermione joined the group of boys.

"What are you boys whispering about?" Hermione asked.

"We're just wondering if your fair selves would join us for a little welcome home party tonight." Dean asked.

Hermione looked ready to decline but Nat took her hand and gave her a look that Hermione couldn't resist.

"Can we bring friends?" Nat asked. The boys grinned.

They had to wait for the prefects to go to sleep but once the way was clear the girls quickly made their way to the 6th year boy's room. Ginny lead the way with Hermione, Natalia and Parvati Patil. The boys where waiting for them and all grinned when they arrived. They all gathered on Dean and Seamus's beds. All the girls went onto Seamus's bed, laying down on their stomachs to face the boys on Dean's bed and the floor. Seamus was one of the people on the floor and everyone focused on him as he exposed a good size bottle of fire whiskey.

"How did you get that in here?" Neville asked wide eyed.

"You ever try to take alcohol from and Irishman?" Seamus asked. Nat laughed, making Seamus looked up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry. My mom's side is Irish." She explained. "The image is funny."

"I'll raise my fire drink to you then." Seamus said with a smile opening the bottle and taking a swig. He passed it to Nat next. She took it and took a good sized drink making eye contact with Seamus the whole time. The swallowed at the same time, Seamus flinched, Nat didn't. "What's your other half then?"

"What you can't tell?" Nat asked passing the bottle off. Ginny got the next drink. The boys all shook their heads. "Russian."

"Well that explains it then." Seamus laughed. "Remind me never to try and out drink you."

"And you call yourself an Irishman?" Nat teased making the boys all "ooo" with some hearty giggles.

Nat laughed when Ginny elbowed her. Hermione took her first drink of fire whiskey with one of her eyes shut. Soon the boys all went to their trunks to dig out their stashes of candy and treats and the girls moved to sit on the floor as they took part in the candy, stories, flirting and drink well into the night.

Some smart witch (Hermione likely) cast a silencing charm when they started getting too rowdy and laughing too much. Being as teens are, soon a game of truth or dare started. There were many testosterone filled dares that were dismissed by the girls quickly. Truths that brought out many laughs and blushes and a few squeals. (As it turned out Parvati had a crush on Dean.)

"What do you think Nat?" Harry asked coming to sit on the bed behind Nat who was on the ground.

"I think it feels like home." Nat said with a smile, leaning back and looking up towards Harry.

Nat had the near empty bottle of fire whiskey in her hand. She offered it to Seamus who was too busy hitting on Ginny to take it. Harry took it from her and drank the last swallow. Nat took the now empty bottle from him and tried to get the last drops out. She got only one before setting it down in defeat.

"Bloody hell. It's three am guys." Dean said looking at his watch. Everyone else who was wearing one looked at it and groaned.

"Best be back to bed then." Harry said standing and then pulling Nat to her feet.

She stumbled a bit and Harry had to catch her. She put a palm against Harry's chest and held it there for a moment before running it along his chest and then side until she was hugging him. Harry pulled her in tight and gave her a kiss on the temple. Natalia blushed and pulled herself away following Hermione who was leaving the chambers. When all the girls were gone the boys returned to their beds. There wasn't much conversation, but everyone knew that they very much wanted to do the same thing tomorrow night as well.


	6. This is going to happen

Nat never before loved magic so much. The next morning the young teens were all very much hungover. Hermione had a spell looked up and cast it on everyone before breakfast. Mostly she just didn't want to lose house points for drinking. Nat felt a bit foolish around Harry, remembering how she pretty much felt him up the night before. Because of this she paired up with Hermione for their first class – Transfiguration. It was probably for the best anyway though. Nat was able to get tips from Hermione and get her transfiguration project complete by the end of class.

"So I couldn't help but notice Nat." Hermione said as they were in the loo together after class. "Why are you avoiding him?"

"I'm not avoiding him!" Nat said defiantly.

"Are too!" Hermione said with a light laugh. "Did you say anything funny to him last night did you?"

"Of course not!" Nat said gathering her bag and books.

"Guilty conscious then?" Hermione asked with a mischievous grin.

"Hmm maybe." Nat giggled as they rejoined the boys.

"Why are they always giggling?" Ron groaned.

"Maybe one of us is a great comedian." Nat said with a grin.

"Couldn't be that. We would have noticed by now." Harry teased. The girls shook their heads and lead the way to their next class Potions.

Potions was an interesting class. Professor Slughorn had a very different way of teaching than Snape and he opened all the curtains. The whole place was far brighter and cheerier in appearance and ambiance. Slughorn came around and looked over everyone's potions about three quarters of the way through class.

"Ah Harry. Good to see you."

"Likewise professor." Harry said stirring his potion. Slughorn looked to Nat who was standing beside Harry.

"Oh, this is our transfer student." He said peering into her cauldron. "Dragon was it?"

"Drake sir. Natalia Drake." Nat smiled politely but Hermione and Harry heard the annoyance in her voice.

"Yes of course that was it." Slughorn said looking up from Nat's potion. "Did you study much potion making in Canada? You potion is quite good."

"Yes sir. I've always quite liked it." Nat grinned.

"Very good." Slughorn nodded and kept on walking around the classroom.

"Dragon. Really." Nat muttered. Harry laughed.

"I expect most geniuses are like that." Harry said softly to her making her laugh. From the other side of the room Malfoy looked on with a vicious glare at his rival.

After potions they had charms. Natalia partnered up with Hermione again so she could help her with the wand movements. Ron and Harry of course partnered up as a result. Flitwick was pleased with Nat's performance even though she only managed four of the six spells they covered. Nat and Hermione were still discussing what Nat did wrong was they walked to lunch. Nat broke off just before the main hall so she could go to the washroom. Malfoy saw her go and waited for her. He leant against a column that made a small cubby a little ways a way from main hall. Just as Nat walked by him he pulled her in, she yelped a little in alarm. Malfoy covered her mouth with his hand.

"Hush. It's only me." He said softly.

"Draco? Why couldn't you get my attention the normal way?" Nat asked fixing her shirt that Malfoy had tugged.

"I'm afraid your _squeeze_ Potter and I don't see eye to eye." Malfoy said he took her free hand. "I saw you in potions class today."

"I saw you too. I tried to wave to you but your weren't looking." Nat said trying to remain friendly even with Malfoy's antagonistic mood.

"My apologies." Malfoy said and then suddenly pulled her in close by her free hand and kissed her. Nat was so taken aback and Malfoy's passion was so strong that she found herself kissing him back. He was grinning as he pulled away and looked at her. Gently he brushed her bottom lip with his thumb. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah." Nat said softly as Malfoy turned to enter the main hall. Nat waited a moment and bit her lip then she too entered the Great Hall.

"What happened? You fall in?" Hermione teased as Nat sat down.

"It wasn't Malfoy was it?" Harry asked quite seriously. "I saw him come in before you."

"No." Nat said with a bit too much firmness. She laughed and started to fill her plate. "I just started to go to the wrong way is all."

"I don't need to make you a map do I?" Hermione grinned.

"Fat load of good it'll do Herm. With all the changing staircases." Ron said.

The three laughed. Harry looked over to the Slytherin table and he could have sworn Malfoy winked at him. After lunch the group split up. Harry and Ron went to Herbology and Hermione and Nat went to Ancient Runes. Nat confessed that it was going to be an easy mark for her which made Hermione grin widely with excitement. Someone as interested in runes as her was a welcome change. Harry and Ron had Herbology with Neville and Parvati as it turned out. They all talked about having another little party. After that class it was time for the foursome to join together again in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Snape had closed all the curtains so the room was just as dark as the dungeons were. Ron groaned and slouched into his seat.

"This is going to be a nightmare." he grumbled.

"It'll be worse if you keep slouching." Hermione scolded.

"Yeah Ron. Snape is going to favour taking points from us enough as it is." Harry said.

Ron pulled himself up right. Nat was strangely nervous for this class already. It didn't help that Malfoy was here as well. Draco waited for a moment where Harry was distracted before winking at her. She blushed despite herself. It seemed like this was going to be a very interesting year. Snape entered the classroom and all eyes were immediately on him.

"Turn to page five hundred and thirty seven." He drawled and the class had started.

After DADA the day was done. Nat stretched as she rose from her seat. Harry copied her and they went to supper. "So what do you want to do now?" Harry asked as they left the Great Hall. "We've got a couple hours."

"We could go visit Hagrid." Ron suggested.

"Or we could go to the library." Hermione added. "As Hagrid is a professor now we should probably give him some notice before we drop in."

"Yeah and if we go now he'll ask us to stay for tea." Harry sighed. "As delicious as those rock cakes are..."

"Yeah I suppose." Ron agreed. "But I don't much fancy going to the library either."

"Well let's let Nat decide." Hermione said the boys agree and turned to face Nat who blinked a couple times.

"I kind of want a shower." She said.

"Common room it is then." Harry said in the silence that followed. Hermione and Ron nodded and lead the way. Harry hung back with Nat. "Nat?"

"Yes Harry?" Nat replied softly.

"Today at lunch...are you sure Malfoy didn't say anything to you?"

"Yes I'm sure. Why do you ask?"

"You've just been quiet is all." Harry shrugged.

"I'm just tired." Nat said with a smile.

"Yea I suppose you would be. Hogwarts is a big school." Harry said ending for a bit before he spoke again. "You'd tell me if he did right?"

"What is it between you two anyway?" Nat said ignoring his question. "Why do you talk about him like he's evil?"

"Because he is." Harry said. Nat looked up into his eyes for the sign that he was joking. There wasn't any and she frowned. "We've been at odds with each other. Ever since first year."

"Why is that?" Nat asked and stopped walking. Harry did the same. Ron and Hermione kept walking and Harry looked at them go for a couple moments before talking.

"I suppose it's partly that he's in Slytherin."

"But I read that Slytherin and Griffindor were good friends."

"Except that Slytherin thought only full wizards deserved to live." Harry said quickly. "Malfoy's family they're all like that. Purists that hate any half-blood or muggle born witch or wizard to the point of murdering them. And you –You with your muggle for a best friend. You'd be no better in their eyes. Blood traitor they'd call you. They'd sooner spit on you than look at you."

Nat's mouth opened in shock. Harry's eyes filled with hatred. He took Nat's hand and pulled her to the common room. Neither of them spoke the whole way. Harry gave her a polite goodbye when they had to separate at the stairs. Nat went to collect her things for her shower then went to the nearest washroom. She left the water hit her for a while. Indulging in the relaxing sensation.

She started to day dream about Draco Malfoy and what Harry had said. Could their really be such evil in the world? Her friendship with Emma the muggle would be enough to warrant damnation? She felt sick – and yet at the same time when she thought about Malfoy her stomach was feeling a different kind of sick. Different even than how she felt about Harry. It was stronger, more physical. Nat let her head rest against the wall of the shower and exhaled heavily.

Eventually she got out of the shower and changed into some muggle clothes. She hung up her school uniform with a great amount of affection. She ran a hand over the Gryffindor crest with a smile.

"Already in love?" Hermione said from behind her. She was changed already. "It didn't take me long either."

"I'm really happy I was sorted into Gryffindor." Nat confessed. "I'm glad I came to Hogwarts."

"I'm glad." Hermione said with a smile and then ushered Nat to follow her down the stairs to where the boys were waiting. Hermione and Ron played a game of chess while Nat and Harry watched from the couch. The game was on the long side. Harry looked over at Nat once before looking back at the game.

"I'm sorry." He said making Nat look over at him. "For earlier. What I said about the Malfoy's."

"As long as it was the truth I don't see why you have to be." Nat smiled.

"It is true, but it made you unhappy. So I'm sorry." Harry said finally making eye contact with Natalia.

"I guess I was just upset that people could think that way." Nat sighed.

"Canada must be a wonderful place." Harry sighed putting his arm up along the top of the couch.

Nat felt the arm and her heart pounded. Again Harry's warmth was easily felt. She could feel herself starting to lean into Harry. Her head resting on his shoulder. Harry smiled in victory and continued watching his friends play chess. When Ron was finally declared the winner Natalia was asleep.

"Do you think we should move her?" Hermione whispered.

"Nah, let's let her sleep." Harry said.

Ron was already setting up another game of chess. During that game Harry fell asleep himself his head resting on top of Nat's. It was Nat who woke up first her moving in turn woke up Harry.

"Sorry." Harry said then looked around. The common room was empty.

"It's alright. I think I fell asleep first." Nat said looming around as well but not moving from her spot.

Harry smiled when he realized this and pulled her in close with the arm that was already around her. Nat looked up at Harry's face, the fire in front of them was the only light and made shadow's on Harry's face showing off his features. Nat felt a familiar feeling rise in her. Much like the feeling she got from Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah." She said making Harry look at her. "This is going to happen."

"What?" Harry asked as Nat twisted so she was on her knees and took Harry's face in her hands and then kissed him.

She kissed him with all the passion that Malfoy had kissed her with. With all the passion he had made her feel. Harry was stunned at first but then came to his senses and touched Nat's face with his right hand/ His left hand that had been around her shoulders moved down to her waist as he shifted sidewise so Nat was forced to lay on top of him.

Excitement grew as Nat sighed out Harry's name taking a fistful of his hair in her hand as Harry pressed her to him tightly and arched his back. They parted finally, Nat gently biting Harry's bottom lip until it left her moth on it's own. They were quiet, lost in each others eyes until the clock dinged on the hour. One am. It was time to go to bed. Just before the parted at the stairs Harry pulled her in for one more sultry kiss. Nat grinned as Harry went up the stairs then finally went to her own chambers.


	7. Sample the new blood

Though they tried their best to hide it, Harry and Natalia's relationship was the talk of the common room a week later. Natalia had to avoid dangerous looked of jealousy from some of the girls in different years. Harry had a similar problem but was able to avoid it much better when Quidditch season started up. Harry was the captain of the team this year and as such started to get very busy with try outs and practices.

Nat tried not to sulk and spent a lot of time with Hermione in the library keeping up with her studies. Though her marks improved she would give anything to spend more time at the Quidditch pit. If she went to too many practices the giggles and rumors would start again. Ron was the team keeper this year, Ginny was Harry's assistant captain which worked nicely as Harry often ran out of ideas for new plays and tactics. Ginny however, was never short on them.

"Oh look." Hermione said indicting over Nat's shoulder. "Ginny is back, practice must be over."

"Oh excellent." Nat said turning around.

They watched Ginny smiled broadly and joined Seamus who was studying a couple tables over from them with Dean and Parvati. Both Nat and Hermione rose their eyebrows as they watched Ginny and Seamus kiss.

"That's new." Hermione said. Ginny noticed them and after dropping her stuff off at Seamus's table came over to sit with Hermione and Nat. "When did that happen?"

"What?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"Oh don't 'what' us!" Nat said with a laugh. "You and Seamus!"

"What about you and Seamus?" Harry's voice made the three girls look over. Ron and Harry were standing there.

"We're dating." Ginny said standing again. "I figured sense you got a cute girl with an accent. I'd get myself a cute boy with an accent."

"Seems fair." Harry said. Ron huffed and sat down by Hermione. Ginny waved to the girls and then went over to rejoin Seamus and his table.

"Great. Now I'm the last one." Ron grumbled. "I'll never hear the end of it."

"You could always do something about it." Harry said putting his arm around Nat and kissing her briefly on the forehead.

"Like what? Who would want to date me?" Ron scoffed.

"You are a hot shot Quidditch player now." Harry said digging out his Transfiguration homework. Ron copied him.

"Oh yeah...and if that doesn't work I hear you have a cute friend who might-"

"Natalia Drake shut your mouth." Hermione said in a harsh whisper. Nat grinned and bit her lip and she watched Hermione blush into her runes notes. Ron looked at the two and then to Harry for an explanation.

"You're not that bright sometimes. Have I told you that?" Harry asked his friend. Ron held his head up with his hand, using the free one to start writing.

"You've mentioned it yeah." Ron sighed.

Nat looked one more time at Hermione who gave her a evil glare that made her giggle. Harry grinned at her and then they all fell silent as they did their homework.

It was another week before the first game of the season was finally within reach. Ron had bouts of excitement followed by raging fits of fear and worry to the point where he wanted to quit the team. Harry of course wouldn't let him. Harry shook his head as he left the lunch table to go to the loo. Malfoy watched him go and with a evil smirk followed him. He waited for Harry to start washing his hands before he entered.

"Your girl is quite the looker eh Potter." He said. Harry looked over and groaned with disgust.

"What do you want Malfoy." He asked tossing out the paper towel he had used to dry his hands.

"Nothing I'm just commenting." Malfoy said looking at himself in the mirror, He traced his bottom lip with his thumb. "Nice lips on her too, quite snogable."

"Like you would know." Harry sneered starting to walk out of the loo. Malfoy turned to face his retreating form.

"Wouldn't I Potter?" He grinned. "She tastes like candy." Harry turned and caught Malfoy in the jaw with his punch. Malfoy pushed him off with a laugh. Harry was fuming. "You really think I wouldn't _sample_ the new blood? What do you take me for Potter?"

"You're an asshole Malfoy." Harry growled.

Malfoy laughed again and walked up to Harry. Taunting him with a evil smile. "She will be mine Potter." he said softly.

"We'll see." Harry growled back.

The door opened and a first year Hufflepuff boy walked in. Harry and Draco looked over at him. The combined glares made him retreat slowly. Malfoy looked back at Harry.

"The Quidditch game Potter. Winner takes all."

"She's not a fucking prize Malfoy." Harry said shaking his head with a thoroughly annoyed grimace.

"That's where you're wrong _Harry_." Draco said getting close one last time. "She is a prize and she- Will. Be. Mine. The Quidditch game. First one with the snitch wins."

"Fine _D__raco_. You're on." Harry growled.

With one last smirk Malfoy exited the washroom. Harry punched the counter with an angry yell and then after calming himself left the loo. He returned in time to collect his things for the next class. Everyone noticed his mood but no one said anything. Nat looked over her shoulder at Malfoy as they exited the Great Hall. His grin and manner told Natalia that something had in fact gone on between the two and Malfoy had won. Harry put his arm around her when he noticed Malfoy was looking. He pulled her in and gave her a deep kiss. He looked at Malfoy as he did so. Malfoy's grin faded into a nasty smirk.

_Game on Potter. Game. On. _

The first Quidditch game was met with hearty cheers and pregame celebrations by all. Seamus had made a "Go Ginny!" flag that made Ginny grin and reward him with a kiss. Ron looked ready to collapse Hermione was talking to him gently. Trying to work up his confidence. Harry was deep in thought going over game plays by himself in one corner of the common room. Nat came down the stairs from the girl's chambers wearing one of Harry's old Weasley jumpers with the Gryffindor lion on it. She walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead making him look up.

"Shouldn't you be pre-gaming with your team?" She asked taking the parchment he was looking over from him and sitting on his lap. He pulled her close and kissed her on the mouth.

"And your sitting on me helps with that so much." He laughed. Nat tried to stand but Harry's arms kept her in place. "I didn't say I wanted you to move."

"Come on Harry." She laughed pulling herself free. "Your team needs their captain. Ron especially from the looks of it."

Harry looked over and sighed. Ron was paler than Natalia. He groaned playfully when he stood grabbing Nat and picking her up and carrying her over to Hermione and Ron. Setting her down in front of them.

"Ron are you feeling alright?"

"No way can I do it mate. No way." Ron said standing up as soon as he heard Harry's voice.

"And why is that?" Harry asked crossing his arms. Ron held onto him a desperate look in his eyes.

"I'm rubbish. I don't know why I even tried out!" Ron babbled. Hermione stood and put her hand on Ron's back.

"If you back out we can't play." Harry said. "As captain I'm going to have to decline your request. Besides Ron, you're not rubbish. You had a eighty percent save rate last practice. That's better than Wood his first year."

"Exactly Ron." Ginny said walking up behind them her broom in hand. "Besides, they is no way I'll let them have the quaffle long enough to score on you anyway."

"Attagirl." Harry grinned giving her a one armed hug.

"It's time we headed down to the pitch now Harry." Ginny said after he had let go.

"Yea I suppose it is." Harry said. He turned his back to face the rest of the common room. "It's time team. Let's go kick some sorry Slytherin ass."

The common room erupted into cheers. Nat gave Hermione a subtle kick to the shin and nodded at Ron. Hermione looked at her with wide eyes. Nat nodded again, this time with more urgency.

"For luck." Nat whispered.

Hermione looked at Ron who was just starting to turn. She exhaled hard and then quickly kissed him on the cheek. Ron touched his cheek immediately afterward and looked at her.

"For luck Ron." Hermione said and then quickly took Natalia's hand and pulled her out of the common room. Harry pulled Ron along by his shoulder, he was giving out high fives and missed the quick affectionate moment between his two best friends.

As soon at it started it was obvious that the game was going to be a rough one. Harry and Draco found each other in the air.

"Are you ready Potter?" Malfoy called to him with an arrogant grin.

"For you? Always Malfoy." Harry called back. The two moved to dodge a bludger and then went to looking for the snitch. Gryffindor was the first to score and in the stands Hermione and Nat clapped their hands and jumped with excitement.

"What a fast paced game." Nat commented.

"They always are at Hogwarts." Hermione said. "A win gives you house points. Oh! CATCH IT RON!"

The Slytherin chasers were within scoring range in Gryffindor's end. Hermione cheered for Ron who was almost directly above them. Everyone held their breath as Ron and the quaffle raced for the same goal hoop and in an accidental tail sweeping motion from Ron the quaffle was bonked away and quickly snatched up by Ginny. Hermione cheered louder than any of the other Gryffindors when Ron's face broke into a surprised but very happy smile.

The game went on with Nat and Hermione trying to point each other in the direction of the most exciting action. Including when Harry would block passes or changed direction quickly. Ron was doing quite well but still managed to let in two of Slytherin's shots. Griffindor was still in the lead by a good hundred points however. Ginny's latest goal attempt had just been denied when everyone shouted in unison.

There was no doubt – the seekers had seen the snitch. They followed it in a deep dive much to everyone's excitement. The whole crowd was buzzing with excitement. The ground got closer and closer to them but both Harry and Draco knew that there was no holding back on this catch. They didn't even have to look at each other when they started to kick and punch at each other trying to remove the other from his broom.

Harry was kicked off first, there was a loud gasp of disapproval from the Gryffindors. Draco wasn't far behind as Harry was determined to take him down with him. In a last desperate grab Harry managed to get the snitch. The crowd burst into cheers even as Harry and Draco both landed hard on the ground. Harry felt the crunch of his collarbone before blacking out after a few bounces. Hermione and Natalia said "No!" in unison and raced down to the pitch.

Harry woke in the all too familiar Hospital Wing. He groaned and rubbed his shoulder. The bone might have been fixed, but the muscle was still very much injured. Madam Pomfrey heard him groan and came to his bed quickly to pour him a potion. Harry grimaced as the gross bitter taste filled his mouth. It too was all too familiar of a feeling.

"You're fixed up as much as there's time for Potter." Pomfrey said helping him sit up and put his feet on the floor.

"Thanks as always Madam Pomfrey." Harry hoarsed out. He pulled on his Quidditch shirt again with a groan. Madam Pomfrey tsked and helped him.

"Come back tomorrow if it's turned a different colour." She said as Harry stepped into his boots. "Or in a week if it's still hurting."

"Right." Harry said and started to waked out of the Hospital Wing rubbing his shoulder.

It was later than he though it was. Only perfects roamed the hall. Each keeping him on his way directly back to the Gryffindor common room. He stepped in and smiled. The common room was empty except for the one person in the world he really wanted to see. Natalia.

"Hey." he said smiling broadly at her.

"Hi." she said softly pulling her legs up to her chest. Harry sat beside her still holding onto his shoulder.

"Thank you for waiting up for me." Harry said kissing her temple. She smiled.

"What else was I supposed to do. I didn't know you played so aggressively." Nat said looking over at him. He grinned.

"It was a special game today." Harry said. "Winning meant a lot."

"How so? Cause it was the first game of the year?" Nat asked.

"Well that helped." Harry nodded.

"So what was it? It must had been something very important to make both you and Draco Malfoy throw yourselves at the ground." Nat said setting her legs down.

"It was. Very important." Harry said. Nat pouted.

"What was it? Tell me!" She whined. Harry gave in.

"Fine. Malfoy and I had a little wager on the match." Harry said. "First one to catch the snitch wins."

"Wins what?" Nat asked turning to face him.

"You." Harry said softly.

"You bet on me?" Nat asked furrowing her brow in confused disgust.

"It was the only way I could think of keeping Malfoy away from you. He told me he snogged you."

"Yeah well what if I kissed him back?" Nat asked standing up and facing Harry. Harry looked at her in confusion and then stood himself looking hurt.

"You didn't!" Harry said. "You're just saying that."

"You're an asshole Harry." Nat said starting to cry angry tears. She turned and started to walk quickly to the stairs. "Goddamnit."

Harry stood and watched her go, the pain in his shoulder was forgotten. Replaced with the crushing pain in his torso as he watched the crying Nat out of sight. Nat knew that Hermione would be waiting up for her when she entered the chambers. She couldn't stiffle a sob as she tossed herself in bed. Hermione heard her, and after a moment she walked over and crawled into bed with Nat. Holding her so she could cry into her chest.


	8. Draco?

Awkward would be a nice way of describing Harry and Nat the next morning. Hermione still didn't know what Harry did but she was still mad at him for making Nat cry and because of this ignored him. Ron stuck with Harry as the strange boys vs girls game started. It lasted a good week. Eventually Hermione was told what Harry had done and started to glare at him. Harry cursed when all the sixth year Gryffindor girls started to glare at him as well.

Ron tried to remain supportive but also had his budding relationship with Hermione to think about. Natalia took to hiding in a back corner of the library. She hated that Hermione and Ron were forced to take sides. It was easy enough to go unnoticed in the library, especially where Nat liked to hang out. In a small cubby just before the restricted section. However, on her third day there Malfoy spotted her. She looked up and groaned in annoyance when she saw him standing there.

"What Draco?" she grumbled.

"Alone today are you?" he said sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Looks that way." Nat sighed putting down her quill and looking at Draco.

"Had a row with your boyfriend?" he asked.

"You would know Draco. I'm mad at you too." Nat said crossing her arms.

"At me? For the betting you mean?" Draco asked leaning forward.

"Yes." Nat said curtly. "Of course I am. No girl likes to be treated like a piece of meat."

"Fair enough." Draco shrugged.

Nat scoffed and ignored him going back to her work. Malfoy got up and left. Nat thought he was gone and sighed in relief but soon after that Malfoy was back with his homework and took to working beside her. Nat shook her head and ignored him.

Harry was hanging out by the lake, near his favourite tree. The same one that his father and his friends used to hang out under. It was almost October. The air was chilly. Harry stuck his hands in his pockets and looked out over the lake. He head someone walk up behind him and he turned.

It was Ginny.

"Thought I'd find you here." she said softly walking up beside him. "How are you?"

"Brilliant." Harry grumbled out. "She won't even look at me Gin."

"You were being very thick." Ginny said shyly. Harry sighed.

"Yea I was." he agreed. "what am I doing Ginny. Why do I keep hurting girl's feelings?"

"I think it's cause you don't mean to. Which makes it worse." Ginny said. "Last year when you turned me down. I was really shook up about it."

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled.

"Well I'm over it now." Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, you and Seamus. You make a good pair." Harry smiled.

"Yeah, I like him a lot." Ginny smiled back. "More than I liked you even."

"That's good."

"It is isn't it." Ginny agreed looking at her feet. "Harry I realized after some tears that what I felt for you really wasn't anything other than a little girl with a crush on a Quidditch star. It wasn't anything special, but I didn't know better did I?"

"I suppose not." Harry said. "Ginny do you have a point?"

"You don't get this cut up about a crush Harry." Ginny said turning to face him. "She's cried every night. She can hardly look at you without getting upset. You mean something to her, and it's special. And it doesn't take a genius to see that you're just as cut up about it."

"I just don't know what to say Ginny." Harry said. "She hates me now."

"And she'll keep hating you Harry. For as long as you let her." Ginny said. "It's curfew soon. We should get going."

"Yea." Harry agreed and the two made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

When they got there Harry started looking for Natalia. Hermione said that she hadn't seen her. She and Ron were doing some homework together. Harry thanked them anyway and went to his bed. After getting changed into his pajamas he started planning just how he was going to make himself up to Natalia.

Natalia of course was in her cubby in the library. She swore softly when she realized it was already close to curfew. She was deep into her work today, as Malfoy didn't stop by. She was grateful for that but it also made her nervous. She stood and stretched then started to pack up her stuff as the warning bell chimed. After tossing some books on the counter to be re-shelved she exited the library. She was passing the first of many empty classrooms when a hand grabbed her, covering her mouth and pulled her into the empty classroom. Nat's bag fell off her shoulder as a result. When the door was shut she was pressed against the wall next to it. She opened her eyes finally to look at whoever had grabbed her. Her eyes widened.

"Hello Natalia." Draco said with a sick grin. "Fancy meeting you here."

Nat exhaled hard through her nose and Malfoy grinned and locked the door with his wand and then cast a silencing charm.

"Draco what are you doing?" Nat hissed once her mouth was free.

Malfoy grabbed her upper arms and forcefully moved her to the top of a desk then pushed her to the wall closest. The desk made an awful noise but Malfoy didn't flinch. He slammed his hand down on top of Nat's right thigh. Nat cried out in alarm and the sharp pain that it caused.

"How long did you think I'd play games Drake?" Malfoy said roughly.

Something in his eyes wasn't quite right, and his breath smelled weird and it made Nat's fear rise even more. Malfoy's hand moved from her thigh up under her skirt to the waist band of her leggings and slipped his hand under them. His other hand was clamped over Nat's mouth. She was starting to cry.

"You're just as smooth as I dreamed." Malfoy said softly then quickly started kissing Nat who was now too weak with crying to fight back. Malfoy's now free hand went down to copy his right one. With both hands under Nat's leggings he pulled them down a little. After another harsh kiss he spoke.

"I can have you whenever I like." he kissed her neck and down to her chest.

His fingertips dug into her skin and he pulled her closer to him. Roughly pressing his pelvis hard against her as he kissed up her neck. Nat shut her eyes tightly and turned her head away from Malfoy's face. Malfoy touched her face gently with his left hand and she flinched. He took two steps back and looked at her. She opened her eyes slowly. Malfoy gave her a strange look.

"You're mine." He said and then wiped his mouth and took the charms off the classroom then exited.

At sobbed once after he left and slowly got off the desk and pulled up her leggings. There was a rip on the left side where Malfoy pulled his hand out too quickly so he could touch her face. She sobbed again and pulled the skirt down so the rip was covered and then after a huge inhale and exhale she wiped her eyes and stuck her head out of the classroom. Seeing no one she started to run back to the Gryffindor common rooms. Hermione and Ginny were on opposite sides of the common room but both saw Nat rush through. They looked at each other and then without a nod or words they both turned to follow Nat.

"Oi, what you say now Potter?" Seamus called. Everyone looked over at Harry.

"I really couldn't say Seamus." Harry said softly. Everyone shrugged and then went back to their conversations.

Natalia had already pulled off her uniform when the two girls joined her in the room. Nat tried to pull on her shirt quickly but her shirt was inside out. She sobbed when she felt Hermione take her shirt from her. Ginny was picking up her uniform. Nat sat down on the bed.

"Nat. What happened?" Hermione said as she turned Nat's shirt right side out.

"I-I was- from the – luh – library – an - Draco." Nat sobbed. She was completely incoherent but "Draco" was picked up by Hermione.

"Malfoy? What did he do?" Hermione said kneeling in front of Nat.

"Herm." Ginny gasped and showed Hermione the ripped leggings. Hermione took Nat's face in both hands and made her look at her.

"He didn't!" She said. Nat shook her head and sobbed.

"I though he was going to. But-but he stopped." She said. Ginny put the leggings down and crawled behind Nat to hug her from behind. Hermione dropped the sweater and hugged Nat as well. Nat pressed her head against Ginny. Hermione kissed Nat's forehead. "You can't. You can't tell Harry."

"Screw telling Harry Natalia! We've got to tell McGonagall!" Hermione scolded. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"You can't tell!" Nat said tears in her eyes. "Please."

"We'll get Madam Pomfrey." Ginny said. "We need to make sure you're alright. Please Nat, let us do that at least."

"Oh. Okay." Nat sobbed rubbing her eyes clear of tears. Hermione nodded at Ginny who exited the chambers to go get Madam Pomfrey. Hermione picked up Nat's sleeping shirt and helped her into it.

"Ginny!" Ron and Harry called together when they saw her come back into the common room. Ginny stopped in front of them. "What's wrong with Nat?" Harry asked.

"She's um. Not feeling well." Ginny said and she gave Ron a meaningful look that made him pulled at Harry's shoulder.

"C'mon Harry. You can ask her yourself in the morning." Ron said pulling Harry away. Ginny whispered a thanks to her brother and then continued out of the common room to go get Madam Pomfrey.

"Ms. Weasley!"

Ginny stopped in her tracks. 'Damn. It.' Professor McGonagall. "Sorry professor but one of the girls isn't feeling well. I was just going to grab Madam Pomfrey."

"She is so ill she cannot take herself to the Hospital Wing?" MacGonagall asked quite concerned. "What is the matter."

Ginny sighed at the concerned look of the old witch. She took a step towards her and lowered her voice. "One of the girls. Well a boy tried to force himself on her. She's really upset and crying so much. I think she's embarrassed. We wanted her to go to you but we only got her to agree to see Madam Pomfrey."

"Yes well. I'd still like to speak with her." MacGonagall said. "Sexual assault is not tolerated at Hogwarts and I especially do not take well to my girls being attacked!"

"Please professor. I'm sure she'll be ready to talk later, but right now I just want to get her help." Ginny begged.

"Alright Ms. Weasley. But do have Madam Pomfrey forward a copy of her report of the student to me." MacGonagall said.

"Of course professor." Ginny said and then turned on her heal to keep on running to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey was ready in a instant after Ginny explained the situation. On their way to the Gryffindor common room Ginny also told the nurse that MacGonagall wanted a copy of the report. When they reached Nat Pomfrey shooed all the other girls out of the room except for Hermione whose hand Nat refused to let go of.

"What is going on Ginny?" Seamus asked as she joined the group of 6th year boys who were gathered around the fireplace.

"The girls are saying it's Natalia. What's the matter with her?" Dean added. Ginny sat down next to Seamus who put his arm around her.

"I'm. I'm not allowed to say." Ginny said looking at Harry. "She'll tell whoever _needs_ to know when she's ready."

"She's not dying or anything is she?" Ron asked.

"Of course not!" Ginny said with a sigh. "Look guys I'm not going to say anything. Nat needed to see Madam Pomfrey so I went and got her."

The boys all sighed in defeat and the conversation changed to Quidditch. Harry half listened but only watched the stairs. He waited until Madam Pomfrey exited and stood to talk to her. However the nurse just walked directly out of the common room after telling them all to head to bed. Harry excused himself and then walked to his bed.

A good part of the night was spent staring at his ceiling, then he remembered his Marauders Map and dug it out. He quickly found Nat's dot, Hermione was directly beside her. Whatever happened tonight, Nat needed some help getting to sleep. He saw Ginny's dot walk to join them and after watching them all settle together sighed and then rolled over to fall asleep.


	9. Harry knows what?

Nat stood for a long time at the entrance to the girl's chambers. She knew once she went down the stairs she would catch the attention of everyone who was in the common room. Then when she went to breakfast she would again be the topic of conversation. If Madam Pomfrey was there she might come over and check on her and then MacGonagall would come over and ask why Pomfrey was there. Nat sighed heavily.

"I know you don't want to but we really should head to breakfast." Hermione said gently from behind Nat. Nat hung her head.

"I'm so embarrassed Herm." Nat said softly. "Everyone will stare."

"Don't worry about everyone Nat." Hermione said putting her arm around Nat. "Ginny and I can take care of them."

Nat smiled and allowed Hermione to lead her down the stairs to the common room. It actually wasn't as populated as Nat thought it was going to be. Ginny. Seamus, Ron. Dean. Parvati and Harry were there though and waiting for them.

"Finally." Ginny said cheerfully. "I'm starving!"

"Sorry Gin." Nat smiled, glad Ginny was giving her the opportunity to set the mood as a positive one. "Beauty sleep you know."

"Likely." Ginny laughed and then the group turned to walk to the Great Hall.

Nat played with her skirt when she sat down to make sure the run wasn't visible. Nat looked over at Malfoy cautiously, he wasn't even looking over and had a pretty oriental Slytherin girl under his arm. She was beaming and staring at his face as he told some story. Nat felt vicious anger rise in her. Before she could work up the nerve to act on it Harry sat down beside her. She looked at her hands, pulling down lightly on the sleeves of her uniform to cover the bruises that were on her wrist. A sound made her look up. A cup of coffee was in front of her.

"Are you feeling better today?" Harry asked after Nat had taken the cup of coffee in both hands and was drinking some of it.

"Yeah I am. Thanks." Nat said after setting down her coffee.

"Look Nat. I want to apologize." Harry said softly looking into his own cup of coffee.

"Alright then." Nat said also looking at her coffee rather than the person beside her. "Go ahead."

"I mean to." Harry said touching her arm softly with his hand. "I want to make it up to you. Today after classes, meet me by the lake. If you don't want to you don't have to talk to me still – until then. Until I apologize."

Before she could say anything Harry stood again, leaving his coffee and exiting the Great Hall. Nat soon followed with the others who had a morning class. She was distracted all day as a result of Harry's upcoming apology. She did her best to remain per usual in all of her classes, but always ended up a bit quieter than usual. The last class she had that day was Transfiguration. She was taking her time packing up her books when MacGonagall called her down to the front of the class. With a parting glance at Hermione she tossed the rest of her books in her bag and walked towards the professor.

"Ms. Drake. Are you feeling quite well today?" The professor asked.

"Yes professor, just a bit tired. I didn't sleep well last night." Nat smiled hoping it convinced the wise witch. MacGonagall watched the last stragglers exit her classroom before she started to speak again.

"I won't lie to you ms. Drake. I know about your _incident_ last night." Macgonagall said with as much gentleness as she could muster. "Madam Pomfrey sent a copy of her report to me. I understand that other than some cuts and bruises you are unharmed?"

"Yes professor." Nat said lowering her head and blushing.

"Did you happen to know who it was that attacked you? Hogwarts will not stand by as one of it's students are treated in this way." MacGonagall said.

"I know but I'm sorry. I don't remember who it was or what they looked like." Nat said softly. She screamed at herself mentally. 'Why are you hiding him?'

"Alright." MacGonagall sighed after some silence. "If you remember something you will tell me won't you?"

"Of course professor." Nat said. "Am I excused?"

"Yes." MacGonagall said and Nat turned and exited the classroom. The old professor watched her go sadly.

Nat went straight to the lake after she left MacGonagall's classroom. Harry was easy enough to spot as it was almost October and the cold water of the lake no longer attracted students to her edge. Harry smiled at her when he saw her coming. As Natalia got closer she saw the boat pulled ashore near Harry. She smiled.

"This is your way of apologizing?" She asked when she was close enough. "Most guys just say "I'm sorry" you know."

"Well most guys aren't amazingly thick headed assholes." Harry said with a smile as she stopped in front of him."

"Amazingly thick headed?" Nat said raising an eyebrow.

"You disagree?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Nat said putting her hands on her hips. "But not with the asshole part. That I can easily agree with."

"Well that's fair." Harry said. He motioned to the boat. "D'wanna go for a ride?"

"I'd love to." Natalia grinned. Harry smiled back at her and after they both got in Harry spoke some words to the boat and it took off on it's own.

"Hagrid told me the words to get it to work." Harry said after a bit. "It's going to take us around the lake once."

There was some silence Harry exhaled heavily.

"I'm really sorry Natalia. About the stupid Quidditch match."

"It's alright Harry." Nat said softly. "In a way I can see what you were trying to do."

"It still shouldn't have happened." Harry said just as softly. "Will you forgive me?"

"Yes." Nat said with a smile looking over at Harry who beamed. "But only because you've been so sweet about apologizing."

Harry beamed. Nat moved to sit beside him and resting comfortably in his arms for the rest of the trip around the lake. Harry pointed out what each tower was and where various classmates and teammates had run into the castle. He shared stories about the Triwizard Cup and the other activities he had gotten up to in his five years previous at Hogwarts.

Before they wanted to, the boat was going back to shore and the two had to get out and head back to school. Harry said the words that would send the boat back to it's home and then took two quick steps to catch up with Natalia. When they got back to the school supper had already started. They slipped in relatively unnoticed and joined their friends. There was a hearty cheer from the group when they saw Natalia and Harry walking towards them hand in hand.

"Made up did you?" Seamus said. "About bloody time!"

"Yeah, Seamus had bet it would take one more week at least for you two to get back together." Dean laughed. Seamus punched him in the shoulder. Harry laughed.

"Sorry to break your bank Seamus." he said.

"Let's just say the whiskey will be provided by you next time." Seamus said in a low voice and winked at the end. Harry grinned.

"I can do that." Harry said.

Seamus and Harry shook hands. Nat smiled at Hermione and Ginny who each made a face at her. Harry put his arm around her protectively. She looked over his shoulder at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was already looking at her. He licked his lips and rose an eyebrow at her when they made eye contact. She looked forward quickly but she still heard Malfoy's laugh.

"I want to go Harry." Nat said to him quietly. "Back to the common room."

"What's the matter? Do you feel sick again?" Harry asked.

Nat looked over at Malfoy again and then to Harry.

"Yes. Please can we just go?" Nat asked pulling on his sleeve. Harry finished his cup of pumpkin juice and then stood. Nat stood up after him.

"Are you leaving?" Ginny asked.

"Yea I'm feeling a bit sick. Like I was last night." Nat said with a pointed head tilt in Malfoy's direction.

"Oh." Ginny and Hermione said together. They looked at each other.

"Well you'd best be off to bed then." Hermione said.

"Yeah. I mean to be." Nat said and then she and Harry left the Great Hall.

Nat looked over her shoulder again as they turned towards the common room. They could still hear the Great Hall commotion. Harry noticed this and made a face but didn't stop walking. When they got into the empty common room Nat exhaled with relief.

"What's the matter Nat?" Harry asked pulling her to sit on a couch with him. Nat sat on his lap. "You've acted all paranoid the whole walk here."

"It's nothing." Nat smiled but tugged at her sleeves again. Harry noticed the motion and caught her hands. He felt her start to protest so he held one hand tightly between his knees and used his hands to grab her free hand and then pull up her sleeve. "Harry don't! You're hurting me!"

"Someone has already hurt you." Harry said looking at the bruises, he freed her other hand and looked at it. More bruises. "Natalia what happened? Who did this?"

"It's nothing." Nat said standing up and turning, when she turned the bottom of the run her her leggings was shown. Harry caught her and pinned her down on the couch lifting up her skirt to look at the run.

"What happened to you." Harry said in an angry whisper. "Show me."

Natalia looked into his eyes with her tear filled ones. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide this from Harry. Still pinned down by Harry she managed to lift her butt and pull down her leggings enough to reveal her bruised knee and scraped thighs. Harry was in pain he was so angry. So viciously angry that someone would do this to Natalia.

"Who did this?" Harry growled.

Nat turned her head and shut her eyes. She didn't want to see Harry's eyes when she told him who had attacked her.

"Draco." she whispered.

Harry felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach. He gripped the couch tightly. For a moment and shut his eyes. Malfoy. Of course it was Malfoy. When he opened his eyes again he turned quickly and exited the common room. Nat called after him but he didn't respond. She fixed her leggings and then ran after him. The others were just leaving the Great Hall when Harry ran into them.

"Whoa Harry, you look pissed!" Dean said slightly stunned.

"Malfoy. Where is he?" Harry growled.

"He left just as we did mate." Ron said pointing over his shoulder. "Headed to the dungeons with the rest of the snakes."

Harry charged in the direction of the dungeons. The group looked at each other for a moment before looking up once again when they heard Nat running at them.

"Harry!" she called.

"He knows doesn't he?" Ginny asked her as Hermione caught her in her arms. Nat nodded.

"Harry knows what?" Ron asked very confused.

"We can tell you later right now you need to go after Harry and make he doesn't get expelled!" Hermione said. "Quickly Ron!"

Ron tapped Seamus on the shoulder and the two rushed after Harry. Nat followed them breathing heavily. Harry was moving faster than he probably ever moved before in his life. All that mattered was getting to Malfoy before he could get away and then hurting in every humanly way possible. Too angry to think about magic he started to prepare his hands as he saw Malfoy's blonde head.

He caught up to him and with a painfully firm grip turned Malfoy and then punched him as hard as he could in the face. Malfoy's fangirls screamed as he hit the floor. Everyone was too stunned to try and stop Harry as he picked Malfoy up by the collar and then punched him hard in the face once more. He was pulling back for another punch when Ron's long legs finally caught up with the raging Gryffindor.

"What the hell Harry?" Ron growled as he did his best to restrain his best friend.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Harry shouted. Malfoy was drug to his feet and held his face.

"What is wrong with yah Harry?" Seamus said helping Ron keep Harry from charging at Malfoy again.

"You touch her again Malfoy and you'll wish you'd never been born!" Harry growled pulling himself free from Seamus and Ron but not going anywhere.

"Touch who?" Ron asked just as the girls caught up with them.

Nat raced to Harry's side. Malfoy grinned. His eyebrow was bleeding but it didn't stop him from looking cocky. He walked up to Harry. Seamus and Ron took Harry's arms as he did.

"I told you Potter." Malfoy said and grabbed Nat pulling her close. "She will be mine." With that Malfoy kissed Nat roughly on the mouth.

When he had pulled away Harry managed to kick Malfoy hard in the stomach. Blaise and some other Slytherins quickly came and picked up Malfoy. He students that had gathered all scattered as the word spread that professors were on their way. Harry pulled himself free and hugged Nat tightly. The group ushered them on quickly to their common room. They waited in awkward silence for Nat and Harry to retreat to Harry's bed and then all lent in close as they started to construct the story for each other.


	10. Funny Story That

Talk of Draco Malfoy's ass kicking at the hands of Harry Potter was hard to escape in the following weeks. Harry found it easy to ignore them with Natalia at his side. The two were often seen holding hands as the walked around Hogwarts. Their making up didn't change the pairings in class too often though. Only in days when Ron needed Hermione's expect help more than Nat did. Malfoy was pretty quiet after the fight (if you could call it that). He was still letting the pretty Asian girl hang off of him. Nat was not convinced though, she still had the nightmares of the day when Malfoy would come for her again. When she saw him in class or in the hall her chest tightened and she held her breath until she couldn't see him anymore.

Then the school moved on from the gossip to talk about the upcoming Halloween party as announced by Slughorn. Students waited eagerly (and some with only mild interest) for a invitation to come their way. Slughorn took some pleasure in watching the students wait for his invites so he released them in waves. Harry, Hermione and Ginny received invitations three days before the party.

"Oh it says plus one!" Ginny said excitedly as she and Hermione were looking over the invites on more time in Gryffindor common room. "We can bring dates."

"You'll be taking me then?" Seamus said with a toothy grin. He had been listening in from his gobstones game with Neville.

"Actually I thought I'd take someone else." Ginny said with such convincing sincerity Seamus actually stood up.

"Who?" He demanded.

"Natalia Drake of course." Ginny said walking over to where Nat was sitting and reading a book with her glasses on. Harry and Ron were playing chess at a table off to the side, they looked up. Ginny sat dramatically in Nat's lap and put her arms around her. "She's my lover. We've been together for weeks! You didn't notice?"

"Hey!" Hermione said suddenly standing and joining Ginny on Nat's lap. Nat took off her glasses and set them on the top of her head. "She was SO my lover first!"

"I thought we agreed to share my loves." Nat pouted. "You know I can't choose between you."

"You're serious?" Seamus said eyebrows raised. Dean and Pavarti were looking over now too. Watching from their snuggling session on a couch.

"Oh course." The girls said together their expressions left no room for doubt. Still Seamus couldn't believe that his girlfriend was actually in a three way lesbian relationship.

"I don't believe you." He said crossing his arms. Ginny have him a wicked grin and then after a wink from Natalia lent down and kissed her full on the mouth. Some mouths hung open, some others in the common room made cat calls. Neville blushed – his whole face a vivid brick red and he quickly got up and left the common room. Some people laughing at him after the door had shut again. Harry bit his lip grinning broadly. Ron was one of the people with their mouths hanging open.

"Hey now!" Seamus said walking forward and pulling Ginny away from Natalia. Ginny fell into a fit of giggles. Seamus looked at Nat with a soft glare and Nat laughed and licked her lips gently and then laughed once.

"Oi Seamus control you woman!" Ron laughed.

"It's Potter that has to control his woman!" Seamus said.

"Shouldn't you worry about _your _woman brother?" Ginny countered nodding at Nat and Hermione who after a shared grin lent in a kissed each other. There was a hearty round of hoots and cheers this time. Ron blushed and his mouth went dry. Nat's hand went to gently hold Hermione's throat. Harry stood up and cleared his throat. He walked over to the pair and pulled Hermione off who giggled as Harry then pulled Nat to her feet. He pulled her in for a tight hug. Nat grinned up at him.

"Didn't I already express my feelings on sharing?" He whispered to her. His voice was hot and seductive.

"I thought this time you wouldn't mind as much." She replied. More hoots from the Gryffindors made Harry and Nat look over. Hermione and Ron were lip locked. Harry laughed and then cat called at them. Ron flipped him off. Nat and Ginny looked at each other and congratulated themselves. Harry pulled Natalia towards the stairs to the sleeping chambers suddenly making Nat stumble. "What are you doing Harry?"

"Getting the bedroom before Ron can." Harry said still pulling her. She laughed and shook her head. When they reached the 6th year boys room Harry picked Nat up and placed her on his bed. He got in after her and quickly closed all his curtains and cast a silencing charm. Keeping noise in – but also blocking noises from the outside too. Just in case Ron and Hermione's first kiss got heavy. Harry laid beside Natalia who grinned at him.

"That worked quite well." She said softly.

"Proud of yourself then?" Harry said pulling her close.

"Of course!" Nat giggled. "You boys are easy to rile up. Our plan worked perfectly."

"Easy are we?" Harry said. Nat nodded and kissed him deeply she pushed him on his back and climbed on top of his to straddle his waist.

"Very easy." She said leaning over so her face inches away from his face. Harry growled a little ad flipped Nat over so he was on top of her. She ran her hands under his shirts. He pulled them off and tossed them at their feet. Nat lent up and kissed his chest. Harry grabbed the waist line of her shirts and pulled them off in one go. Kissing her on the mouth immediately after it was uncovered again. He tossed her shirts over to join his own. He then took a moment to appreciate the pale skin and soft features of the woman beneath him. She smirked at him and trailed her hands along his abs and chest. She pulled him into a hug and he kissed her neck. She sighed and lent into them for a moment then looked up at his face and gently took off his glasses. She then kissed him on the mouth once more.

"That's-enough-" Harry spoke between kisses. "Clothing-for-now."

"Yeah," Nat said pulling Harry down as she laid back down on her back.

"One day. When we're both ready." Harry said softly kissing down her front. He looked up at her and she smiled gently touching his face. "I love you."

"I believe you." Nat said softly. She pulled him up to lay beside her, brushing his hair off of his forehead and out of his eyes. "I love you too." They took a few moments to digest the confession. Nat touched Harry's lips and then traced them softly. Harry felt a wave of arousal go through him and with a throaty growl he kissed her again. Nat giggled.

A few days later it was time for Slughorn's Halloween party. Ginny joined Natalia and Hermione in the year 6 girl's chambers to get ready. Hermione was applying some powder on her neck to set the concealer she had just put there. Nat giggled at her.

"Shut up." Hermione grinned. Ron as it turned out liked to leave marks. Even though this party was their first official date the pair had official couple status after the girl's very successful "operation make out."

"Done." Ginny said making the other two look over. Ginny wore a gorgeous Grecian style gown. Her hair was in a elaborate curly up do and all her accessories were golden. Even the laurels in her hair. "What do you think?"

"Smokin' hot Gin." Nat said with a smile. Ginny twirled and giggled. Nat was wearing a slinky black floor length halter dress with a slit up the right side to her mid thigh. On her thigh was a wand hoster – wand in place of course. She was going as a witch-ified Bond girl. After explaining the costume to Ginny – she was very excited.

"Harry will be all over that neck of yours tonight." Hermione said with a laugh.

"His mouth anyway. His hands will be somewhere else." Ginny as she walked over to give Nat's bum a soft tap. Nat stuck her tongue out at her. "I'm jealous you can pull off that short hair Nat. It really does make you look so pretty. All that long neck."

"It's annoying. Trust me." Nat said dismissing the compliment and putting on some lip stick. Hermione was the last to get ready. She wore a tight black catsuit complete with tail and ears. There had been some teasing by Harry and Ron when she told them what she was going to be. Natalia had to wait for she and Harry to be alone before she could be told the story of their second year at Hogwarts and the polyjuice potion.

The girls all entered the common room at the same time. They took a moment to stare at the boys and in turn be stared at by the boys. Harry was wearing a black suit, no tied and buttons undone to show off a good amount of chest. He was wearing some contact lenses so his green eyes were on full display. His hair was styled in true Bond fashion. Seamus was wearing a dramatic toga robe – complete with red cape and gold accents. He and Ginny were Zeus and Hera. Ron and Hermione weren't exactly matching. Ron had taken the easy way out and dressed up as a Mummy. Hermione assured him it was fine though as ancient Egyptians did worship cats.

"You look brilliant." Ron said finally breaking the silence.

"As do you." Hermione smiled. "We'd best get going. Slughorn will notice if Harry is late."

"Yeah, yeah. Make it my problem." Harry sighed. Still he took Nat's hand and led the group to where Slughorn's office – and the party – was. They were met with good cheer as Slughorn made sure to get a picture with the three he had sent invites to. After the necessary pleasantries and introductions were made the party livened up. The music was good and the food and drink seemed to be ever lasting. After a particularity lively set of songs Harry and Nat retreated to the far wall where the windows had been opened. "You're a good dancer."

"Thanks." Nat grinned. "You are too." Harry grinned at her and then took a moment to look out the windows at the grounds. Nat looked at Harry's face in the moonlight she reached up to touch his face, Harry smiled and turned to kiss her. Harry was especially tender tonight. It drove Nat crazy – she was hungry for passionate kisses.

"I'll get us something to drink." Harry said and after a nod from Nat left to go over to the table to get two glasses of the punch that Slughorn had provided. It had been spiked long ago now, but no one seemed to complain. From her spot Nat could watch all the people dancing. Ginny and Seamus were laughing and thoroughly enjoying themselves on the dance floor. Nat watched them with fondness for a bit before she started to look for Hermione and Ron. She caught sight of them just as they were slipping out of the door. She laughed just as Harry returned. "What?"

"Herm and Ron." Nat said taking her drink. "They just ditched."

"Heh." Harry said looking in the direction of the door. "Makes going after them and embarrassing them seem really worth it."

"Almost." Nat laughed. She drank her punch quickly. She was thirsty after dancing so much. "Though I think ditching also is way more tempting."

"Mm." Harry agreed putting his empty cup near Nat's on the windowsill and then pulled her close. "Best not tempt me my lady."

"Here I thought Mr, Bond always took the chance to get the woman." Nat teased playfully touching the bit of Harry's chest that was visible.

"Here I thought I _had _gotten her." Harry said leaning in and putting his forehead against hers. A slow song had started playing and Harry started to rock them gently back and forth to the beat. Nat couldn't stand it any longer and kissed Harry like she wanted him to kiss her wrapping her arms around his neck. When they separated Harry bit his lip and pressed his hands against her exposed back. "Alright. You win."

Nat grinned as Harry led her out of the party. She waved at Ginny as they walked by. Harry said "Good night." to Slughorn who was too drunk from the spiked punch to remember who they were. Harry knew that he didn't want to go back to the Gryffindor tower just yet. Not when he didn't know where Ron and Hermione went. He looked in a classroom and opened the door. It wasn't locked so he knew it wasn't occupied. He shut the door behind him after making sure there was no office attached to this particular class room and then locked the door. Nat cast a black out spell on the window in the door. Harry watched her put her wand away. The flash of skin was all Harry needed. He gently positioned her against the nearest bit of all and kissed her. His hand ran up Nat's exposed leg and her cursed slightly as a wave of charged excitement ran through him. Nat kissed his exposed beck, moving downwards and undoing buttons as she went. Once all the buttons were undone she pulled the shirt and blazer off.

The cold air touching his skin gave Harry goosebumps. He pressed himself against Natalia. His arousal made her groan slightly with excitement. She raked his back with her nails and he moaned as he kissed her. She took his face in her hands and looked at him. "I am going to do something to you Harry Potter." She said softly. "And you are not allowed to stop me."

"Yeah. Alright." Harry breathed pressing himself against her again.

"I mean it." Nat said still holding his face, "Trust me and close your eyes."

Harry allowed her to switch places with him so he was now pressed against the wall. He shut his eyes when she gently brushed his face with her fingertips. He kissed her fingers when they reached his mouth. He felt like he was in someone else as Nat trailed down his torso with kisses. No girl would want to touch him like that. Not with their mouth anyway. Harry went almost weak at the knees as Nat moved his pants and boxers to place a kiss on his hip bone. He grabbed at the wall.

"Hold on now Potter." Nat said grinning and standing again. She kissed him as she undid his pants. "We've only just started." Harry's eyes went wide with disbelief as Nat knelt again pulling down his pants and boxers as she went. The wall was cold against so much of his skin but Harry was already sweating so the coolness was more welcome than not. He dug at the wall with his fingers and arched his back, pressing his head against the wall. Moaning as Nat started to pleasure him.

"Fuck." He gasped. Nat grinned and then went back to herself assigned task of pleasuring Harry. Harry felt his control slipping rapidly. He grabbed at Nat's shoulders. He managed to pull out that simple knot that held Nat's dress up. He looked down as she started to stand up as his mind could do was curse wildly as her breasts brushed against him the whole way. He picked her up out of the dress and stepped out of his own pants to carry Nat over and set her on a desk. Before she could even think about that Harry was going to do he was kissing every bit of her chest that he could reach. She maned and Harry laughed a little in victory before going back to kiss around her navel. His hands were on her lower back and she was arched over them.

"Harry." She moaned.

"I fucking love it when you say that." Harry growled.

"I love it when you make me say it." Nat sighed. Harry pulled her upright. Her hand went down to bring harry over the edge. Harry tensed and cursed loudly and Nat knew he was done. She smiled and let him slump against her. His head resting on her chest. They were both breathing heavily and sweating. Harry looked up at Nat who kissed him again before taking the wand from her thigh and casting a neat little spell she had learned to clean them both up. Harry hugged her once more and pulled her off the desk. He kissed her forehead before they separated to pull on their clothes. After a quick check of the hallway they made their way back to Gryffindor common room.

"You shirt's undone mate." Seamus said as the pair came into view. He and Ginny were relaxing on the couch still in costume. Harry looked down. Indeed his buttons were all undone.

"Funny story that." Harry said after looking up again.

"I'm sure it is." Ginny grinned and pulled Nat away from Harry and up to get changed. Harry sighed at sat across from Seamus.

"Good night?" Harry asked.

"Yup." Seamus grinned. "You?"

"Oh yeah," Harry returned the same grin. They laughed and stood up together heading back to their chambers to get changed.


	11. Come with me then

Despite or rather because of all the drama in Nat's life she still managed to write home to her best friend Emma. Using a weird system of magical to muggle and then muggle to magical they were able to keep in contact. It was about two weeks after Halloween when Nat got another letter from Emma. She petted the owl affectionately on the beak and then it flew off. She looked over the envelope while taking a drink of her coffee. She set it down, wiped her hands on a napkin and then opened the letter. When she unfolded the paper Nat smiled when she saw the photo there. All her friends from Canada had dressed up as witches or wizards for Halloween (or just for the picture perhaps).

"Muggle pictures freak me right out." Ron said making Nat look up. All her Hogwarts friends had crowded around to look at the picture.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded and swatted him, he shrugged sheepishly.

"Yeah, that's way creepy." Pavarti said. "They don't move!"

"And photos that do move aren't creepy?" Harry laughed. Everyone started debating a little and he put his arm around Nat who went back to looking at the picture. He lent in to look at the photo better. "Are these your mates?"

"Yeah. They dressed up for Halloween back home." Nat laughed and pointed to a very pretty girl on the right. She had nice rich red hair past her shoulders and eyes very similar in colour to Nats. However her eyes were more almond shaped like Harry's. "That's Emma."

"She's cute."

"We used to thin that we were sisters separated at birth." Nat laughed. "Turns out we weren't."

Harry pulled her closer in a one armed hug. "Who else is there?"

"Well there is Nicole – the short one. Bryan – Emma's boyfriend and Helen and Evan – Twins." Nat pointed to each one as she said their names. "They're so silly. They dressed up as witch and wizards for Halloween. Look at Evan's robe!" Nat giggled, Evan's robe was straight out of a Disney film. Long and flowing and bright blue with stars.

"I think I would look quite dashing in that." Harry said mocking deep thought.

"I'm sure you would." Nat laughed and gave Harry a kiss. He smiled at her and stood.

"Come on, classes start soon." He said pulling her up. Nat sighed and picked up her letter putting it in her bag with great care to keep it flat. The first class that Nat had was History of Magic. She was had already covered the chapter they were covering today (thanks to Hermione) so she felt alright about digging out her letter to read it about half way through class. After taking another fond look at the photo she read the letter. Emma had filled the borders with little hearts and other cute doodles.

_Nati! _

_I'm so happy you've been able to write more lately. We really miss you. /3 Can you believe you've been away for over two months already? I suppose I should be glad time is going by so quickly. How are classes going for you? You've talked so much about all these boys and drama but nothing about __what you're learning. Are you sure you are even in school? Haha. Thanks for the picture by the way (though one of YOU next time please?) – I've made sure to hide it from my folks. I have to admit though the moving bit – trippy as HELL! _

_Harry is very sexy love (gotta love a man who looks gorgeous in a suit), do you think I'll ever get the chance to meet him irl? Ginny and Hermione are real cuties too. You always make such attractive friends *dramatic hair flip.* haha. ;) You should send me a picture of Draco too. _

_So I can order a frigging HIT on him! _

_Seriously Nat. Who the hell is this guy? He didn't sound like a royal asshole from your first letters now he's all "I love you so I'm going to try and RAPE YOU!" Who does that? I don't know why you didn't tell Harry right away. I'm so happy he kicked Draco's ass. If I was there he wouldn't even have a head! I don't care how "disgustingly attractive" he is. Seriously if for whatever reason I see him here in Canada I'm killing him on the spot. They'd probably let me off to after I told them what he did to you. (Which I haven't told anyone as per your request.)_

_Oh! I've already found your Christmas present! You're so going to love it. Gah! I'm so excited to see you. How long do you get for Christmas break anyway? We are off on the 20__th__ until the first Monday in January. How not cool is that? It's barely any time. *pout* We'll make sure to have a party as soon as you get back so make sure you tell me NOW so I can start planning it. Shut up I know it's too early._

_I need _something_ to do in math class don't I? ;P _

_I hope you like the photo. I told Evan that you don't actually wear that kind of robe but it was useless. You know Evan. *sigh* It was fun to have our little "We miss Natalia" party (are we losers for having a "We miss Natalia" party?). I can't wait to hear from you! This is long enough for now. _

_Love you FOREVER_

_Emma. 3_

Nat looked up from her letter to make sure that Professor Binns was still rambling on. Hermione was taking notes lazily. Ron had actually fallen asleep and Harry was looking at Binns with a raised eyebrow. Nat very much wanted to write a reply right away but forced herself to take notes instead. Emma was a bad influence even through letters. With a soft laugh Nat moved herself into a comfortable note taking position.

"Hermione." Nat said as they packed up after class.

"Yes Nat?" Hermione replied focusing on keeping her notes flat among her books.

"When does Christmas break start here?"

"Ummm the 20th usually." Hermione said.

"Are you going home for the holidays?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Nat said with a smile.

"That's good." Hermione returned the smile as they left the classroom. They were going to Transfiguration class next.

"If you weren't you'd be welcome to come with us." Ron said putting his arm around Hermione. "Mum loves it when I bring strays home. Just look at Harry."

"Hey." Harry laughed playfully punching Ron in the shoulder. The group laughed Nat slipped her hand into Harry's. "Your mum loves me."

"My mum loves everyone Harry." Ron said dismissing him.

"Mum loves Harry because he can put up with you Ron." Ginny said from behind them surprising everyone.

"Let's get to class before the Weasley fight breaks out." Hermione said to Nat pulling her away from Harry and waving to Ginny as the boys followed them. Ginny waved back and then went off to her own class.

At lunch Nat made herself a sandwich and wrapped it in a napkin. She scooted off to a comfortable windowsill she had come to know of and pulled out a book and parchment to write on. Harry had gone to the washroom before lunch and tracked her down when he noticed she wasn't in the Great Hall. Nat was so focused on her letter that she didn't notice Harry come up. He lent against the wall across from her watching her fondly. After taking a bite of her sandwich she started to write.

_Emma! _

_I loved the photo, thanks so much! I'm going to frame it and put it on my bedside table. Harry said that he liked Evan's robe and that he would look quite dashing in it. I had to agree (though I didn't say so out loud). Harry has a body to die for (in my personal extremely biased girlfriend opinion)._

_I asked Hermione today when holiday's here start and she said it's the 20__th__ usually. Bummer. I wanted to start a bit before you so I could have a day to travel. I need to get mum to buy me a plane ticket. Well before that I'll send a letter to the Ministry of Magic over here and see what type of transportation they can give me. _

_I'm so mad you already have my Christmas gift! Emma! Way to make me feel bad! :P I'll just make sure to get you a amazing gift (magical even) and out do you. There is a little magic town near the school but security here is all weird and we can't go. I'll just see what I can do about getting to Diagon Alley again before I leave. If not you're all getting stuff I find in Hogwarts! Muaha! Broomsticks for everyone!_

_Actually I think that's illegal. _

_Anyway. Classes. They're going well and I'm keeping up easily. Though that's largely due to Hermione's influence. She's a frigging homework MACHINE. I love her 3. I wish you all could meet each other. That would be brilliant, I think you all would get along so well. There really isn't much difference between school here and school back home. There's good teachers and not so good ones. (And some are just boring. Take History of Magic. The professor is a freaking GHOST! You would think that would make him interesting. So not. Bastard is drier that my Dad's sense of humor.) _

_Thank you for not telling anyone about Draco. I'm actually really embarrassed about it still. Is that weird? Meh. I just feel like it was my fault in a way. Draco was so friendly at first. Even after Harry warned me about him I didn't really believe him 'cause he was so nice. Draco must have confused my friendliness for flirting (you know how I can get sometimes.) I dunno. I'm glad Harry stood up for me but at the same time I would have been find without him knowing. I can't but feel like I'm smothered sometimes. He's so over protective now. Except when it's with other girls. _

_OH! _

_I didn't tell you. Ginny and I worked out this crazy scheme to get Hermione and Ron together. Hermione took a little convincing, I understand that making out with other girls is something that not everyone enjoys. (Who wouldn't though. Haha.) I'm very pleased it worked out for them they're such a cute couple. (And Ginny is a amazing kisser – just saying. Hermione is good too but Ginny is like Johnny Depp talented.) We put the plan into action just before Halloween – in time for Hermione to take Ron to the party as her boyfriend and not just a friend. Romance wins again! _

_I miss you so much, can't wait for your reply. _

_Natalia (I love you forever too!) _

"Done?" Harry said. Natalia looked over quickly in surprise. Harry grinned at her and walked over to sit by her feet.

"Yea. I wrote too much." Nat said showing Harry the long scroll. Harry took it and looked it over.

"No such thing for Emma I bet." He said giving it back to her. She took it back just as she had taken a bite of her sandwich. Harry grabbed her wrist and held it so he could steal a bite as well. She made a face and then held her sandwich defensively. Harry laughed. "Well then pack up so I can go get some food silly woman!"

"Fine." Nat sighed dramatically. She placed the sandwich down and hopped off the seat. She set down the letter again to dig out an envelope and her setting power so the ink wouldn't run. Harry read bits and pieces of the letter.

"You must be excited to go home." He said. Nat looked over at him, he handed her the letter.

"Yeah. I am," Nat said softly. "It's not that I'm lonely here it's just-"

"I know." Harry said with a half smile. "I've actually forgotten – isn't it funny? When we met you were just...alone on that bench. I guess I never thought that you would have a home to go back to."

"Harry..." Nat sighed.

"It's alright. I'm a bit jealous is all." Harry said hugging her. "I'll miss you."

"Come with me then." Nat said hugging him tightly.

"Your serious?" Harry said pulling her away from him so she had to look at him. "Really."

"Yeah." Nat laughed. "If you want to come that is. My friends and family would love to meet you."

"I..." Harry suddenly felt overwhelmed. He pulled Nat close and kissed her. Nat giggled as he pulled away. "I would love to."

"Awesome." Nat said. "Go on to lunch. I'll be right there."

"Ok, but don't be too long." Harry said beaming. He kissed her forehead and then turned around to go back to the Great Hall. Nat turned to the windowsill again and prepared her quill to write one more line.

_P.S. OMG! Guess what? You're going to get to meet Harry after all! He's coming home with me for Christmas. EEEEEEE! _

With a huge grin Nat set the ink and then refolded the parchment and readied it for sending.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! **

**Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading, faving, reviewing and signing up for notifications. You're all awesome awesome people.**

**Nat is actually based off of a really cute cashier I bought some gum and a chocolate bar from. I might have a girl crush on her. 3 I'm thinking there will be 15 or so chapters when I'm done, but who knows. It depends on what I decide to do with Draco. If you have any ideas or guess about or for the plot just post it in a review, I'd love to hear from you. 3**


	12. In love and war

Ron woke up early so he and his girlfriend (Which he just _loved_ saying) could go to breakfast together and still have time for the library before class. He yawned and pulled on his robe and then looked over at his best friend before leaving the chambers. He was rather upset that Harry would not be joining him at his parent's place this year. It felt weird and unnatural. He frowned. If Natalia had just decided to stay he could have the best of both worlds.

"What's the matter Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron looked up quickly, he hadn't realized he was already in the common room.

"Oh nothing. Just still tired a bit." Ron said in a convincing grumble and then kissing Hermione on the forehead. She smiled and took his hand, leading the way out of the common room and to the main hall.

He kind of liked going early to breakfast now. It wasn't too busy yet and the first round of food was just appearing. The professors sometimes took their meals in their offices so it was fun too see who of their professors were feeling particularly sociable that day. They sat down and started loading food into their plates. Ron was still thinking about Christmas Holidays.

"Ok Ron. I've known you long enough to know when something is bothering you." Hermione said sternly. "You're never this quiet."

"Oh." Ron said taking another bite of his breakfast.

"Ron." Hermione said putting her hand on Ron's hand. He looked over at her. "Ron is this about Harry going to Nat's for Christmas?"

"No!" Ron said quickly. "Harry can do what he likes."

"Well, you did look a bit stunned when he told us is all." Hermione shrugged going back to her food. She ate a bit more but watched him the whole time. Ron sighed and set down his fork.

"Alright." He sighed. "I'm just thinking that Christmas will be weird this year, without Harry."

"Yes, it will be." Hermione said with a kind smile. "But Harry was so happy when he told us that Nat invited him to Canada for the holidays. He loves her."

"I suppose." Ron shrugged.

"Ron not everyone is as thick as you are emotionally. They don't need five years of build up before asking someone out."

"Yah well. We were too young before!" Ron said defensively. "And besides. I really love you."

"And Harry doesn't _really_ love Natalia?" Hermione countered, eyebrow raised.

"Well no. I just don't see how he could. They haven't known each other long enough." Ron said while pushing the food around on his plate.

"So everyone needs five years to fall in love?"

"Well no." Ron said setting down his fork again. "I only really started fancying you at the end of 4th year."

"Ronald." Hermione sighed heavily. "Do you know how I know that Harry really loves Nat?"

"Cause you know everything?"

"No Ron. Natalia loves Harry. Not "Harry Potter: Boy Who Lived" or "Harry Potter: The Chosen One." She loves Harry Potter. The boy who saved her at the train station and protected her from Malfoy. Harry has found someone who makes him forget that he's a celebrity and just treats him like a boy. A sweet, loving, normal boy."

"Well we do that too!" Ron huffed.

"So you love him like you love me?" Hermione giggled.

"No." Ron said with blushing ears.

"Exactly Ron." Hermione said with a smile. "Nat is a complete sweet heart. If anything we should be worrying that he isn't good enough for her!"

"He sure isn't." Ron said getting back to his food. "Bit thick sometimes he is." Hermione shook her head and went back to eating also.

LINE BREAK

It was the last day before the holidays started. There was a general feeling of relief and excitement. Some nervousness and sadness too, just to keep Hogwarts emotionally balanced. Natalia was all packed , as best she could anyway. Harry was also, he had to get a list from Nat as to what he could and could not bring with him. Hogwarts had let the students go to Hogsmead the last weekend before Christmas too, after much huffing and hawing by the students (and some of the teachers!). Natalia was very much pleased, she had managed to get nice "safe" gifts for everyone. As it turned out she would have to go by plane to Canada. It suited her fine, but Harry was nervous.

"Harry!" Seamus called cheerfully to him as he entered the Great Hall. Harry pulled himself out of his mental ramblings to smile and wave before joining everyone. He was the last to join the table. Nat had some food on a plate for him he kissed her head as he sat and picked up his fork. "Harry, eat quickly mate, we have a snowball fight challenge from the fourth years!"

"Really now?" Harry said looking at Ginny who was sitting beside Seamus. "And would your lovely girlfriend be behind this challenge?"

"Ohhh just maybe Harry." Ginny teased with a big grin.

"We're going to get changed after we're done eating." Nat said with a smile. "So hurry and eat!"

"Alright. Alright!" Harry laughed and then tucked in and finished his food.

After pulling on every thick sweater, scarf, mittens and other warm clothes on that they could find the sizable group of Gryffindor's made their way down to the grounds and settled into a reasonably level patch of snow and the boys took to settling the distance between the sides.

"The rules then: No ice, no magic, only one base per side. Ten minutes to set up and then no stopping until one side surrenders." Seamus said.

"Agreed." Ginny said offering out her hand. "Winners have Christmas Holidays to decide on a punishment."

"Agreed." Seamus said grinning and shaking Ginny's hand. After they let go the two ran back to their teams who started making their bases. Seamus directed like a military drill instructor, ordering the boys to start rolling large balls of snow for the fort and the girls to start forming the snowballs. On the other side a similar thing was going on. Harry took a moment to wipe his brow and look over at Natalia who was smiling broadly and giggling at something Parvarti had said. He smiled and went back to move his snow ball in place for the wall before Seamus could get after him.

"That's time!" Seamus called after the ten minutes had gone by.

"Get them!" Ginny called. The fifth years were plastered with the first volley of snowballs. There were some giggles of surprise from the fifth years who were not expecting such a huge first attack.

The battle raged on with many hearty giggles and some cheating on both sides. Eventually the premade snowballs ran out and it turned into a incredible free-for-all. Harry soon found himself tackled to the ground by Ginny and Hermione as Nat jumped on top of him and shoved snow down his front.

"No! Not fair!" Harry shouted in protest. He was still laughing though, so it was hard to take him seriously. "Get off. Oh you're all bitches!"

"Language Harry!" Hermione scolded as Harry stood and started to shake out the snow from his front.

"Yeah! Don't be callin' my girlfriend a bitch!" Seamus said and Harry was back on the ground. Seamus was quickly shoving snow around his collar from both sides. Harry tried to protect his neck with his shoulders and let out a cry of dismay.

"We're on the same team!" Harry tried to pursuade the Irishman on top of him. "C'mon Seamus."

"No way Potter! All is fair in love and war." Seamus laughed and got up off of Harry and dropped some snow on his face.

"Oh look, the animals are playing in the snow." Malfoy called to them. Everyone turned to face the unwelcome guest. He was flanked, as always. There was a new pretty girl with her arm around Malfoy's waist. Blaise, Pansy and Crabbe and Goyle as well. Hermione took Nat's hand and pulled her close to her. Harry got off the ground, his cheerfulness and chill completely gone.

"I thought snakes didn't do well in the cold Malfoy." Ron said crossing his arms around his chest.

"Oh how original Weasley. Think that up yourself?" Malfoy sneered.

"I bet his boyfriend whispered it to him." Blaise chuckled.

"I understand your confusion Blaise, but Granger is actually a woman." Pansy leered and then shrieked into giggles over her own joke. Ron flushed with anger and made to have a go at Blaise but Seamus and Harry caught him.

"Leave it alone Ron." Seamus said but didn't come off as sincere. His eyes were filled with fiery Irish temper.

"Whoa there Weasley. Wouldn't want to blow a fuse." Malfoy laughed. "Is that colour natural? On your face I mean. No one would ever want that hair colour on purpose."

"Like you have any room to talk Draco. There is no way your carpet matches the drapes." Natalia said with a evil smug grin.

"You would know wouldn't you sweetie." Malfoy said and rose his eyebrows quickly, implying perversion. Harry let go of Ron and launched himself at Malfoy. He got two punches in, this time getting Malfoy's nose. He grinned in satisfaction as he was pulled off of Malfoy. The blood was hot and vivid on the snow.

"Don't you get tired of getting your face punched in Malfoy?" Ginny sighed she was acting carefree and sarcastic, but she kept a firm grip on Seamus's hand.

"I hope he never does." Harry said and then spat on the snow near Malfoy. Pansy had just fixed his nose with a quick spell. "Games over guys. Let's go in."

Natalia looked over at Malfoy who returned her gaze. As Nat reached for Harry's hand she noticed something strange in Malfoy's eyes. The same strangeness as the night he attack her, only lonelier, sadder. The muscles around her eyes tightened and she looked to Harry. Harry of course was still completely pissed, his hand was tightly gripping Natalia's. Malfoy swatted away Crabbe's hand and pulled himself to his feet. His gaggle of "Friends" were silent. Malfoy fixed his coat, wiped the blood from his nose and then they continued to walk to wherever they were off to in the first place. Goyle pushed a fourth year over as he pass with a grin. Trying to reassert some of the arrogance that was lost when Malfoy was punched in the face.


	13. Not cut out for Russian

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"But you can't see anything!"

"I have a firm grip on your arm for a reason Nat." Harry patted Nat's arm for effect. Nat pouted and they kept walking. They were supposed to be on the train now, headed to the airport. However after Nat managed to knock Harry's glasses off his face and then step on them before they could fully realize what happened. Truthfully, after the initial moment of frustration Harry was kind of excited to get new glasses. They sent a owl off to the Ministry so their flight could be delayed and headed to Diagon Alley so Harry's glasses would be replaced quickly.

"Where is it again?" Nat asked looking around. The alley was filled with Christmas shoppers.

"Should be a couple stores down from the Quidditch shop." Harry said, someone ran into him and he said sorry quickly. "Where are we now?"

"Just past Olivanders." Nat said pulling Harry in closer to her.

"Alright, just keep going." Harry said. "We're almost there."

Nat did find the glasses shop eventually. When they went inside and explained the situation to the wizard in charge he took Harry away to the back room and sat him down in a stiff chair. Harry told Nat to go do some shopping while she waited as the wizard took a good look at Harry's eyes. Nat was hesitant, but really wanted to get some gifts for her friends and family. She had planned on just getting some muggle gifts in Canada but this would be more exciting for them, so she nodded (a wasted gesture as Harry still could not see) and then exited the shop. She looked around for reference points to insure she could get back to the shop and then headed down the Alley. She looked in various windows, investigating shops to see if what they sold could safely be given to muggles and then if they were good gifts at all. Nat wasn't having much luck and was debating going back and just going with her shopping in Canada plan when she saw Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Weasley." Nat said softly walking towards the shop. "Fred and George!" She remembered with excitement and took off towards the shop. The store was packed of course.

"Natalia!"

"Oi Natalia!"

Nat looked up with a grin. Fred and George were looking down at her. She waved. "Hello twins!"

"What brings you here Nat? I thought you were flying home today?" Fred asked as they walked down to her.

"I broke Harry's glasses." Nat confessed. "We stopped here to get them replaced, I still have to get some gifts too."

"Well, you certainly came to the right place!" George said with a grin, they were in front of her now.

"Yeah! We are sure to have exactly what you need." Fred agreed. He put his arm around her and lead her forward.

"They're muggles I'm shopping for." Nat warned.

"Even better!" George said pushing Fred's arm off of Nat and putting his own around her shoulders.

"And I have to fly with these things. They have to get through customs." Nat continued.

"Stop teasing us!" Fred said stopping in his tracks and holding his heart. Nat laughed and shook her head. There was no way she was getting out of this store without something that violated some kind of claims law.

After what was probably too long of a time she exited Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes with a bag full of simple – nonflammable and nonlethal – Gifts for her friends. Her mother and father were still left, but they wouldn't appreciate the stock at the twin's shop like her friends would. She made her way back to the glasses shop. Harry would be done with any luck and then he could help her pick out something for her parents. Harry was waiting for her to come back, when the door opening he turned and stood. Nat instantly smiled.

"They look great!" She said and hugged him. Harry smiled.

"I'm glad you like them, I thought it was time for a change." Harry said fixing his glasses even though they hadn't moved from the correct spot on his nose. Harry had gotten new frames, a nice square pair with an invisible bottom. They were still black, and Harry looked just delicious to Natalia. She couldn't stop grinning. "Did you get everyone's gift?" Harry asked taking the bag from her as they left the shop after a wave to the wizard.

"I still need to get something for my parents. I was think a book for my Dad." Nat said. "Since he whines all the time that the wizard shops back home don't have enough selection."

"That's a good idea." Harry said taking her hand. "I'll get a book for him too. Do you think I can get away with getting them gifts? They won't think I'm being...keen or anything?"

"I think they'll think your a sweet boy worthy of my attention." Nat said with a big smile looking up at him.

"Good." Harry said bringing up her hand to kiss it.

In the book shop Nat hunted for a good book (two books actually, she needed to find one for Harry to give her Dad.) It took a little longer than Nat intended, she get distracted looking at books that she would like. Harry got her back on track and they exited the shop with four books. Two for Nat's dad and two for Nat. From there they went to a robe shop to get Nat's mom a new shirt. Harry picked out a scarf after Nat mentioned that it "might be a good gift." Done in the alley they hurried to catch the train to the airport. Some ministry of magic officials were there to make their bags "muggle safe" and pass through customs without fuss. Nat grumbled to herself, that would have been excellent knowledge to have before. Magic laws were less rigid in Canada, and it was far easier to get items from England to Canada than the reverse.

"Ready to go. Have a safe trip you two." The official said handing over their tickets and then nodding. Harry and Nat nodded back and watched the official – named Henry – walk away from them.

"Nervous Harry?" Nat said as they started walking towards the bag check. Harry's jaw was clenched.

"Not really." Harry said, Nat was unconvinced.

"Is this your first time flying?" Nat asked.

"In a giant metal object that defies natural laws yes." Harry said tilting his head for effect.

"I was completely terrified my first time flying." Nat said. "It's fine though, the stewardesses are usually very nice and friendly. There's things to drink on the plane, and movies to watch. You'll probably fall asleep. That's what I usually do."

"I doubt I'll relax enough for that." Harry said. Nat laughed.

They went through all the different stages of security that was required and then finally they could get to their gate. It worked out that they only had about half an hour to wait for their plane. They shopped a little at the stores in the airport. Nat picked up a new plaid flannel shirt to wear on the plane. Harry got a similar one in a different colour and a long sleeve shirt to wear under it. From what Nat was saying, he needed to be prepared for the cold.

"We can change our money over when we land in Halifax." Nat said as they walked to the cashier. "No sense getting caught up in that on this side of the pond."

"Yeah." Harry said shifting Nat's backpack on his back. Nat had her duffel around her shoulder. Harry disappeared into the washroom to change into his new shirts, Nat found a seat to drop her stuff onto and took off her coat so she could pull on her new shirt as well. She left her jacket off and was looking at her hair in a compact mirror when Harry came back.

"Mmm. You look good love." Nat said looking up at him. "So yummy and hipster."

"Excellent." Harry said setting the backpack down and sitting next to Nat. "That's good right?"

"In your case yes." Nat said with a grin. "How much time do we have left?"

Harry looked at his watch. "About ten minutes."

"Awesome. I hate waiting. I had a layover once when we were coming home from a visit to Russia that was three hours long."

"Russia?" Harry said looking over.

"Yes." Nat pointed to herself. "Half Russian. Da?"

"Yeah yeah." Harry said. "How come you never speak Russian then?"

"Because no one could understand it?" Nat said with a shrug. "I'm not wholly fluent, My Dad didn't really force it on us. I know enough to talk with my grandfather and grandmother and my aunts in Russia but that's about it. I couldn't teach a course on it."

"Could you teach me some?" Harry asked excited.

"I guess." Nat said turning to face Harry. "Dobryj den'. Kak dela? Good day. How are you?"

"Do-dobrey din?" Harry stuttered with the pronunciation. "cack dellah?"

"Very close." Nat grinned. "Now to reply to that you would say Spasibo, ochen khorosho. Very well, thanks."

"I might not be cut out for Russian." Harry laughed giving up. "But you can speak it at me all you want. It's very sexy."

"Spasibo." Nat grinned. "Ja teb'a l'ubl'u"

"What was that?" Harry said.

"I love you." Nat grinned and lent into Harry. Harry smiled and kissed the top of her head and they sat quietly, watching the people around them as they waited for the plane to get in.

They found their seats fairly easily when they got on the plane. Harry put his carry on bag up in the overhead and after taking out one of her new books Nat passed hers up to Harry so he could put her away too. Nat gave Harry the window seat even though it was her seat technically. Harry was very attentive during the preflight safety briefing. Nat giggled, if he was this attentive in his classes he would be top of the class easily. She took Harry's hand after showing him how the seat belts work. He gripped it as the plane started moving. He gripped it tighter when the plane started to speed up as it went down the runway and he was white knuckled when the wheels left the tarmac. Nat smiled – trying not to laugh at her poor boyfriend as he looked out the window and muttered to himself. When they were safely in the air and the seat belt light turned off Nat detached her hand from Harry's and set herself up to read a book. Harry managed to navigate his way to watching a movie. After a while Nat felt Harry droop to her shoulder. He was fast asleep. She smiled and set her book down. She took off his headphones and lifted the armrest so it wasn't digging into Harry's side. He mumbled something and Nat kissed his temple.

"Priyatnyh snov, milaya moya." Nat said to him softly and then picked up her book to start reading once again.

* * *

**A/n: Thanks for reading!**

**And thanks so much to the hundreds of you that have been reading! It means a lot to me. In case you are wondering Nat says "Sweet dreams, my love." at the end. I'm just learning Russian (even though I'm half Russian like Nat) so my grammar is off I think. **

**What do you think the "punishment" should be for the fifth years? They lost btw, even though I didn't say in the last chapter. Post a review with ideas! Over the holiday's Nat is going to dye her hair - what colour do you think she should dye it? **

**And I decided to make Nat from the Maritimes, just because that's where I'm from and I'll have the easiest time with the chapters she is in Canada for if I know the area she's in.  
**


	14. Canadian Coffee

When they were about to land Nat closed her book, she had almost finished it. Harry had slept rather well for the whole flight, only getting up to use the washroom and then eating something. He tried watching another movie but in the end fell asleep. Harry was groggy but followed Nat easily enough off the plane and down the escalators and lead them through the maze that was baggage claim and customs. A official from the Ministry of Magic Canada was there to great them and check their bags once again.

"Who is coming to pick you up?"

"Well my parents were, but since the plane was delayed I'm not sure. We don't live too far away actually." Nat said looking around as they walked slowly. "I'm sure they are around-"

"NATALIAAAAAAAAAAA"

Natalia whipped around in the direction of the voice. Emma was bounding towards them. Nat squealed with delight and dropped everything to run at her. Nat's force was greater than Emma's and she knocked them both to the ground. A smiling man helped Harry pick up Nat's things and move them out of the way. Harry lent against the wall and watched Nat fondly. The two were rolling and laughing together. One more person came into view. Harry recognized him as Bryan. Emma's boyfriend. Bryan picked Nat up and hugged her, then pulled Emma to her feet as well. Harry saw himself be pointed at so he stopped leaning against the wall and put the backpack on over one shoulder. Nat was smiling broadly.

"Emma. Bryan. This is Harry." Nat said when they were close.

"Hello." Harry said with wave.

"Hey Harry." Emma waved back.

"Hey Harry." Bryan said offering his hand. Harry shook it and smiled. "Here, let me help." Bryan took the suitcase and Nat's duffel bag. Harry had his own suitcase in hand. Emma took Nat's hand and pulled her forward. The group started walking out of the airport.

"Yay! It snowed!" Nat cheered as they got outside.

"It's been snowing for like a week." Emma sighed. "It's gross."

"You're gross." Nat countered picking up some snow.

"The snow in Britain different or something?" Bryan teased.

"Yes. Very. It's British snow." Harry said with a grin. Everyone looked at him. "It has a silly accent and tends to think it's better than everyone else."

The three Canadians laughed and Harry grinned wider. Emma and Bryan kept on teasing Nat on the way to the car. It was a four door car, not new, but not too old either. The trunk was already occupied by a hockey bag.

"Bryan Alexander Perry. I told you to take out your hockey gear!" Emma scolded. She was pushing the bag to one side. Bryan joined her and when they pushed together they managed to compact the bag enough to fit the two suitcases in. Harry's backpack fit in easily. Nat had to do some puzzle solving to fit her duffel in.

"There. No harm done." Bryan said closing the trunk.

"Yeah lucky for you!" Emma sighed. She held out her hand and wiggled her fingers. Bryan drooped his shoulders and handed over the keys. Emma smirked in victory and made her way to the driver's seat. She pulled the seat closer to the wheel and then got in. Harry and Nat got into the back seat and Bryan into the remaining one. The car was started as the three doors closed and then Emma backed out of the spot and out of the parking lot.

"You got money for Tim's?" Bryan asked digging out his wallet.

"Err yea." Emma said pointing at her purse down near Bryan's feet. "Dig some out of the boat there."

"Tim's?" Harry whispered to Nat.

"Coffee shop." Nat said. "They only take cash."

"Oh." Harry said. Nat took his hand. Only a few months ago she was the foreign one, she remembered how it felt to be the odd one. She made a mental note to make sure she kept an eye on Harry and his smile. Emma rambled on about school and the gossip since the last letter she sent. Bryan corrected her when necessary and Nat would double check she heard names correctly. Harry stayed quiet, content to just watch Nat in her natural surroundings. When they got to the coffee shop Emma pulled into the drive through.

"Usual Natalia?" She said as they waited for the car in front of them to finish ordering.

"Yes." Nat said rubbing her thumb over Harry's hand gently.

"What does Harry want?" Bryan asked Emma.

"I don't know. Harry!" Emma called as she drove up to the speaker box. "What do you want?"

"Uh, just tea I guess." Harry said.

"What kind of tea?" Emma asked just as the girl asked "Can I take your order?"over the speaker. "Oh never mind. Hi!"

"Can I take your order?" The girl asked again.

"Um yeah. What kind of tea do you have that a British person would like?" Emma asked. Bryan facepalmed.

"Emma!" Nat laughed.

"Umm. English breakfast?" The girl offered over the speaker.

"Perfect. I'll get that." Emma said.

"What size?"

"Medium." Bryan said looking at the change in his hands.

"Medium please." Emma said into the speaker.

"Is that everything?"

"No. A medium black. A medium double single and a large double double." Emma said and then paused. The speaker read the order back to them. "Perfect." Emma said and she drove forward to the window.

"Coffee complicated in Canada." Harry sighed. Nat giggled.

"You're just funny and foreign." Emma teased grinning at Harry in the rear view mirror as they waited for the drive through window to open.

"Canadian coffee makes about as much sense as American politics." Bryan said handing over the money he had just counted. Nat snorted. "Should be ten cents back Em."

"Mmk." Emma said as the window opened and she handed over the change. The change came first, Emma took it and then put some change on the counter of the window. "Oh, no tray." Emma handed the coffee's over to Bryan and after inspecting the tops passed the brown cups to the correct person.

"Drink up my lovies." Emma said driving away. "You're gunna need all the energy you can get."

Emma took them to what Harry was told was Nat's family home. It was good size, two floors. Harry could see the ocean in the distance.

"Halifax Harbour." Nat said as she stood by Harry. "C'mon we can go there tomorrow when it's daylight. Emma has everyone over don't want to keep them waiting."

"Yeah." Harry exhaled. He turned to get his stuff out of the trunk but Bryan and Emma were already taking them into the house. Nat took Harry's hand and lead him into the house. Harry felt his heard pounding.

"Natalia!" Came the cheer. Nat grinned as she took off her coat and shoes. Harry did the same, a little slower. Harry watched her get swarmed by three people. The rest of the people from the picture. Nicole, Helen and Evan. The most noticeable difference from the photo is that Helen's hair was now a bright pink. Evan's was blue.

"Harry." Nat dug herself out of the swarm and grabbed Harry's hand. "Ready to meet everyone?"

"Yeah." Harry said softly with a smile. Nat got up on her toes to kiss Harry quickly and then pulled him into the kitchen.

"Harry Potter." Harry looked over, a man (obviously Nat's father by the resemblance.) "Very glad to have you here. How was your flight?"

"A good. Sir." Harry said shaking the hand that was offered to him.

"Kazimir Drake. Good to meet you finally." Nat's father said shaking Harry's hand.

"Likewise sir." Harry said with a smile.

"Kazimir." Mr. Drake corrected. A woman joined them. "Ah here is my wife. Maureen."

"Hello." Harry said with a nod of his head.

"C'mon we have the basement set up." Emma said pulling on Nat. Nat grabbed onto Harry who managed a smile before turning and walking properly. Downstairs was a finished basement that had a big welcome home (for Christmas) sign and some food laid out on a coffee table. Harry and Nat sat in the oversized chair together while the rest gathered in the couch and love seat. Evan got into the popcorn.

"So I like your hair twins." Nat said after taking a bit of candy to eat and relaxing into Harry.

"Oh my gosh, me too!" Evan fawned. Harry rose an eyebrow.

"We got Evan's boyfriend to do it yesterday." Helen said playing with her hair. "Love it."

"He'll do yours too love. We can go tomorrow, the mall will be bitchin' but it would still be really fun." Evan said.

"I still need to get some gifts." Emma said. "I'll go too."

"You up to shopping tomorrow?" Nat asked looking up at Harry.

"Well, I suppose I could be." Harry replied taking some candy offered from Nat.

"Oh my God I want to have sex with his voice." Helen sighed. She fell off the couch to lean on the coffee table.

"Just his voice?" Evan said softly. Emma kicked him – she was the only one who heard him.

"Oh! Let's see your pictures Nat!" Emma said suddenly.

"Yeah, just a second." Nat said getting up and going upstairs for her bag. Harry licked his lips when Nat left, feeling unprotected.

"So Harry, ever leave England before?" Emma asked when the silence had just started to settle in.

"No, first time actually." Harry said with a smile.

"How'd you like flying?" Bryan asked reaching forward for some of the munchies on the table.

"It was alright. I much prefer a broom though." Harry said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh right! Nat said you're captain of the Quidditch team at Hogwarts." Emma said excitedly. "It's on brooms right."

"Yeah." Harry said. "Nat says you guys don't play it here."

"Well not much anyway." Bryan said. "Our school here had a small one. Ontario has a league, and the prairies but there isn't much based out of the maritimes."

"Oh. I didn't realize any of you were..." Harry started, blushing a little. "Wizards."

"Just Bryan." Helen smiled. "He goes to the same school Nat is from."

"Nat never said anything." Harry said. They looked over as Nat came down the stairs.

"Shto?" Nat said holding the phone to her head using her shoulder. She had her photo album in one hand and her duffel in the other. "Kak pozhivaesh?"

"Gramma Drake I bet." Emma said moving to the floor when Nat got closer. Nat nodded as she listened handing the album.

"Harry go though that with them? I'll be a minute." Nat said holding the phone away from her head, she brought it back to her head when she saw Harry move. "U menya vsyo khorosho?"

"Nat's grandmother calls once a night from Russia to see how everyone is doing." Emma explained and everyone shuffled to let him on the couch. "She won't talk too long."

"That must be expensive." Harry said looking over at Nat who was pacing with the phone. Emma opened the photo album and took Harry's attention. "Ah hell. Let's she what she has in here."

Nat looked over from her conversation and smiled as she watched her friends all lean in around Harry and laugh as the tour through their four months of memories started.


	15. This Christmas Thing

"Make it stop." Nat groaned as she woke up to the sound of her alarm buzzing. She rolled over Harry who was asleep on the floor. Harry grabbed her leg gently and let it run through his hand. "Morning Harry." After turning off the alarm she curled up on the mattress on the floor with Harry.

"Mmm." Harry groaned. Nat laughed softly.

"We need to get ready to go to the mall today." Nat said.

"Ugh." Harry sighed.

"C'mon Harry. It's not so bad." Nat said. "We'll just sleep tonight ok?"

"I wanna sleep all day." Harry grumbled covering his eyes with his forearm.

"Nat! Harry! Breakfast!" Maureen called from downstairs. Nat rolled off the mattress and to her feet. She turned and pulled Harry out of the bed with the arm he had over his eyes.

"C'mon Harry. I'll get ready in the bathroom, you can get ready here." Nat said moving over to her dresser to pick out clothes from there and from her closet to wear today. Harry yawned as he put on his glasses and stared dumbly for a while at his reflection in the mirror that was hanging off of Nat's door. Nat's room had only two posters. One was of a soldier and had some Russian on it. The other was a band that Harry didn't recognize. There was a wall of photos. The walls were a pale purple colour. Last night Harry and Nat unpacked their things into the dresser and closet. Harry took off his sleeping clothes and walked over to get some clothes for himself. He was just pulling on a sweater when Nat returned. She beamed at him and tossed her dirty clothes into a hamper in the closet. Harry ruffled his hair and returned the smile.

"It'll get cold!" Maureen called again.

"Coming mom!" Nat returned the call. She ruffled Harry's hair. "Washroom is the next door over."

"Yup. I'll be right down." Harry said and the two left the bedroom. Nat was feeling the excitement of being home and skipped into the kitchen. Maureen smiled at her.

"There you are." Maureen said bringing a plate of food over to the table. Nat kissed her mother on the cheek before sitting down. "Where did Harry get to?"

"Washroom. Dad left already?" Nat said reaching for the coffee and pouring some.

"Yeah." Maureen sighed. "You know how he is. He wants to get all the orders done for Christmas. Oh, Harry there you are."

"Morning Mrs. Drake." Harry said defaulting to a smile. He sat next to Nat who poured him some coffee.

"Maureen. Silly formal boyfriend you have Nat." Maureen said with a light laugh. Nat grinned. Harry shrunk a little into his chair. He felt like he had screwed up again. When breakfast was done Nat called Emma and then they waited for her and Bryan to arrive.

"You're quiet Harry." Nat said as they waited outside the house.

"Yeah." Harry said kicking some snow. "It's harder than I thought."

"What is?" Nat asked coming over to take his hand.

"Relaxing. Pretending I don't have a funny accent." Harry shrugged. "How did you deal with all of us for so long. You fit right in."

"I had you." Nat said leaning in for a kiss. Harry smiled into it and shut his eyes. When they parted he rest his head on top of Nat's.

"Selfish aren't I." Harry said softly.

"We are all entitled Harry." Nat said. "All I ask is that you try and have fun today."

"I think I can do that." Harry smiled standing up straight again.

"Brilliant." Nat beamed. They turned when they heard the car turning into the driveway. It was a different car than before, this time it was a green minivan. Evan was driving Helen was in the passenger seat.

"Hello beautifuls." Evan said as Nat opened the van door and climbed in. Emma and Bryan were in the back.

"Hey there." Nat said putting on her seat belt. "I thought you weren't allowed to drive your mom's van anymore Evan."

"Helen is driving." Evan said with a smile. He was wearing a pair of woman's designer sunglasses.

"I hate this thing, but Emma's car doesn't have enough room yes?" Helen said turning to look at the people in the back.

"Yes yes." Emma said. "Let's just get to the mall mmk?"

"Yes yes." Evan said backing out of the driveway.

Harry looked out the window as they drove to the mall. Nat would point out various landmarks and places of memory as they went. Parking was a nightmare but after a few laps around the parking lot they found a spot and all hopped out of the van. Nat and Evan lead the way arm in arm to the salon where Evan's boyfriend worked. Harry got a trim as he waited for Nat to get her hair coloured. After some debates while the lightener was doing it's job Nat settled on a rich purple. After getting her hair coloured they followed Emma around as she did the last of her Christmas shopping. Nat made Harry try on various shirts and jeans. When she liked something too much she would buy it for him.

"Nat, still wanna get your lip done?" Helen said as they huddled in a open area near a fountain. Emma and Evan were in line getting some stupidly expensive coffees.

"Kinda. Why?" Nat asked. Harry was looking at all the Christmas shoppers not really paying attention to the conversation.

"I wanna get my eyebrow done." Helen said. Helen's lip was already pierced.

"What do you think Harry?" Nat asked pulling on his hand a little.

"What?" Harry asked. "Sorry. Not paying attention."

"Should I get my lip pierced?" Nat asked. "What do you think?"

"You've just now decided you wanted your lip pierced?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I've wanted it done for a while. I just never got around to it."

"Why not." Harry smiled. "You've got nice lips." Harry touched Nat's bottom lip affectionately.

"Excellent." Helen grinned. "It's settled."

"What now?" Emma asked as the group rejoined.

"Lip piercing." Nat said pointing to her lip. "I want to do it."

"Well, I guess we can be done here." Emma said with a shrug. "I'm all done shopping for others."

"Mmm Natalia with a lip ring." Evan said with a smirk. "Can she get any sexier."

"I bet Harry has a few ideas to make Nat sexier." Emma teased winking at Harry.

"She has sexy down pretty good already." Harry said shyly. "I don't think there is much to make it better."

"Aww." The Canadian's kooed. Bryan killed Emma on the temple, sexy talk always brought affection out of him.

"Right then. To the bus." Evan said holding up the keys. Everyone nodded and the group trudged out of the mall. Getting out of the parking lot required some swearing on Evan's part but soon they were back on the road and headed to Helen's favourite piercer. Nat felt herself get nervous when Helen was writing down their names on the appointment list. Harry did his best to comfort her but really he was nervous himself. The whole place smelled of cleaners and sterilization. Nat went in with Helen to hold her hand as she got her eyebrow done. Helen did the same, and Harry got the other hand as it was Nat's turn to get her lip done. Nat stared into Harry's eyes the whole time. Harry offered her a soft smile. When she was done the piercer gave her the care instructions and told her that she could pick out a free lip ring because of a deal they had going on now. Nat picked out a simple silver spike and then paid for her piercing. Helen gave the staff a cheery fair well as they exited the building and piled back into the van. The day ended at Helen and Evan's house. They watched a movie, played some video games and with about half an hour before supper would be served at Nat's house Emma and Bryan drove them home.

In the days that passed after this Harry and Nat went skating and went to the waterfront so Nat could show Harry where she used to hang out after class. She also took Harry to meet her old tutor. Nat's mother healed Nat's lip for her so her healing time was completely skipped. Harry received a package from the Weasley's with presents from all the Hogwarts gang for himself and Nat in it. They went to the mall on Christmas Eve just for the last minute sales until finally it was the night before Christmas. Nat's family gathered around the television to watch the original "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" after a few glasses of egg nog and hot chocolate they went to bed.

"Christmas!" Nat said as soon as she woke up. She rolled on to Harry who didn't even groan anymore. The five days he had been staying with Nat she had done the same thing every morning. "Harry! Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas." Harry yawned out curling himself around Nat.

"Aww. Harry. Don't be cute, we have to get up! Presents!" Nat said poking his arms that were around her.

"Mhm." Harry said and dug his nose into her neck. Nat huffed. Harry grinned.

"Christmas!" Nat grumbled again digging her way out of Harry's arms and on top of him. She took his pillow and gently hit him on the head with it. "Harry Potter."

"Natalia Drake." Harry replied reaching for his glasses. "Now. This Christmas thing you are so keen on. Shall we get to it?"

"Yes! Mom and Dad are probably already awake!" Nat said getting off of Harry and pulling on a flannel shirt over top of the shirt she usually slept in. Harry got up and pulled on some pants and a sweater of his own and followed Nat downstairs to the living room. Nat was right in her guess that her parents were already awake. They had coffee's waiting for Harry and Nat on the coffee table too. Harry took a drink of his while Nat dove into her stocking.

Harry had a little stocking of his own to look into, to his surprise. Maureen was armed with a camera and was taking pictures of Nat's reactions to her gifts and some cute moments when Harry was pleasantly surprised by a gift as well. When the stockings were fully unpacked and the coffee was gone the family took a break to get more coffee and eat breakfast before getting back to presents. Nat's gift from the Weasley's was of course a Weasley hand knit jumper. It was purple with a black N on the front. Harry's was red and gold of course. There was lots of clothes for the both of them as well.

"Maybe people think we're underdressed often?" Harry laughed as he refolded another plaid dress shirt.

"I think that my gay friend had a huge crush on you and is trying to turn you into his perfect man." Nat said handing over her own shirt – matched Harry's.

"That might be it." Harry sighed. "I am quite dashing."

"Quite." Nat laughed. They watched Maureen and Kasimir open their gifts from Nat and Harry and were very pleased when they both liked the gifts. Nat's grandmother ended up calling again just as they finished opening gifts. Harry helped Maureen clean up the stray paper while Nat and Kasimir talked to Gramma Drake via speaker phone.

When everything was cleaned up Nat took the presents up to her room and then came downstairs to join Harry and her parents in the kitchen to start cooking Christmas supper. There was much laughter and carrying on as the process went on. When it was just time to let everything cook Harry played some wizard's chess with Kasimir while Nat helped her mother wash the dishes that had piled up.

"Do they not play much chess at Hogwarts?" Kasimir asked as he took Harry's second bishop.

"Ah yes. They do. I'm just rubbish at it." Harry laughed moving his tower forward. Kasimir laughed and took the tower.

"I'm not being very easy on you either I'm afraid." Kasimir laughed. "Call it my competitive nature thank goodness for you Natalia didn't get it from me."

"I am glad." Harry laughed. "Though she might have been a very good Quidditch player if she was a bit more competitive."

"Ah yes. Quidditch! Natalaia says you are team captian?" Kasimir said causally kicking Harry's ass at chess still.

"Yes sir. I play seeker." Harry said with a smile. "Natalia played Keeper for a backyard match in the summer. She showed some talent."

"They play it in gym here. The teacher said the same thing." Kasimir smiled. "Check."

"Ah bugger." Harry said focusing on the board. "Are you sure it's just check?"

"Ah, you are right." Kasimir said after a moment. He relaxed back into the chair. "Checkmate then."

"That's quite alright. I was ready for the game to be done." Harry smiled resetting the pieces.

"So Harry. You and Natalia will be going back to England for New Years?" Kasimir said after a moment.

"Yes. To spend it with my friend Ron and his family." Harry said. "They've kind of adopted me since first year."

"Very good." Kasimir said with a nod. "You'll continue keeping Natalia safe?"

"Of course." Harry said. "I love her very much. I would do anything to make sure she's always happy."

"It makes me very glad to hear that Harry Potter." Kasimir said with a smile. Harry smiled back knowing that those wrinkles around his eyes were from years of the same smile. Harry heard Natalia laugh in the kitchen. "It's easy for me to start thinking that Nat will become too happy in Hogwarts and she will not want to come back."

"I can't see that happening Kasimir." Harry said moving to the couch. "She loves her family very much."

"Then will you move back with her when you are done school?" Kasimir asked.

"I umm." Harry started with difficulty.

"Dad! Harry! Food is done!" Nat called to them.

"Forget I said anything Harry. You are young, there is lots of time for you to make choices." Kasimir said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder as the entered the kitchen. Harry nodded, but the seed was planted. What was in he and Nat's future?


	16. Harrassing your Girlfriend

Before they knew it they were on their way to the airport and back to England. Kasimir and Maureen drove them this time after a short and tear filled fair well at Nicole's place. Harry and Nat had managed to get enough stuff during their stay to have to buy a new suitcase. They said their farewells at the airport. Harry got a huge hug and kiss on the check from Maureen and a hearty hug from Kasimir as well. The Magic official was there to greet them at customs. After making small talk and searching their bags he was gone again. Harry and Nat were free to get on the plane. This time both of them slept for the whole flight. Their time in Canada was far from restful but they didn't feel any regret about it. When they landed another couple searches allowed them to get out of the airport and to the train station where they were taken to Kings Cross.

"Harry!"

"Nat!"

Harry and Nat looked over when they heard their names. The Weasleys were there to pick them up. Hermione and Ginny were currently running at them. Hermione latched onto Harry and Ginny onto Nat and then they switched. Ron came up afterwards and kind of awkwardly gave the pair a hug. Molly Weasley was next and got both of them at once in her fiercely loving arms.

"How was your trip?" Molly asked after letting them go.

"Very restful." Harry said smiling. "We managed to sleep the whole time."

"That's good dears." Molly said and then hugged them again. "Alright let's get you lot to the car. Ron dear take one of those bags from Harry."

"Of course Mum." Ron said taking a suitcase from Harry. Nat chatted with Ginny and Hermione at a rapid pace as they walked to the car. Ginny and Hermione gushing over the new hair and lip piercing. Molly commented that she liked Harry's new glasses which made Ron realize them. So Harry told Ron the story behind the new frames. The stories from their short stay in Canada lasted them all the way back to the Burrow where Nat and Harry were swarmed again by the Twins and Arthur. They munched on some snacks provided by Molly while they talked some more.

"Did your friends like their gifts Natalia?" Fred asked.

"Oh yes! Especially Bryan. He's actually a wizard, so he just geeked out over the spells involved."

"Wizard friend and you didn't tell us?" George gasped. "We could open a branch of the Wheezes in Canada with enough interest."

"Quite right. Do you think you Bryan fellow would have any interest?" Fred said.

"Enough of that talk twins." Molly scolded.

"We'll talk later." Fred whispered.

Nat took her things up to Ginny's room and she and the girls went through her new clothes and accessories with much interest. Harry heard them laughing as he went downstairs to rejoin the twins and Ron in the kitchen. He smiled and took a moment to enjoy the sound. When he kept on walking he trailed his hand along the wall.

"Feeling alright Harry?" Ron asked as Harry came into view. Harry looked up and then smiled.

"Yeah, just thinking." Harry said putting his hands in his pockets. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure mate. Just let me get my coat." Ron said standing.

Harry waited outside for Ron to join him. He was looking around the familiar grounds, glad to be home. What Kasimir had said made a strange impact on him. Here is was – sixteen years old. He loved Natalia very much. More than anyone else in the world in fact. He drove him crazy with how much he loved her. But he loved it here. This was his home. The only home that had ever welcomed him so unquestionably. He felt grounded here.

"Alright Harry. Where d'ya want to go?" Ron called to him as he walked over to Harry who had started to drift.

"Where is not important. I just want to think." Harry said. "Think out loud that is. You're welcome to make commentary – maybe you can add some direction."

"What's up?" Ron asked as they started to walk. It was starting to snow, Ron had a scarf on and he stuck his hands in his pockets. Harry was doing the same.

"Kasimir – Nat's dad – asked me if I was moving home with Nat after I was done school." Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked astonished. He looked over. "Bit early for that isn't it?"

"I suppose." Harry shrugged. "But it's got me thinking regardless. About me and Nat."

"You're thinking about what happens after this year?" Ron asked looking forward again.

"Yes." Harry said. "I just. I don't know. I hadn't thought of it. Maybe it's just my past but when I saw her on the bench in London I never thought in a million years she had a family to go back to. I thought she was like me. In need of a home but she has one doesn't she. A great one. She has great friends and loving parents."

"In Canada maybe, she still needs a family here." Ron said. "I suppose it's just in our nature to welcome lost people into our arms. Being a Weasley as always meant helping people who need help and loving people who need love."

"You're good people." Harry smiled. "You've been my family for years."

"I'm glad you feel that way mate." Ron grinned.

"I don't know if I'd be able to leave the Burrow." Harry said turning to look back at the house. Ron did the same. "But I don't know if I could ask Nat away from her family either. It just feels like maybe there isn't any future for us."

"You don't mean that." Ron said shocked. Harry shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. Ron followed. "You love Nat Harry. You two are perfect for each other."

"I know Ron." Harry said softly. "I just don't know what is going to happen. If I thought things through maybe I wouldn't have started anything in the first place."

"Rubbish." Ron scoffed. "Harry you wouldn't have been able to keep your hands off of Natalia for the life of you." Harry laughed. "Look, when you told me you were going to Canada for Christmas I was dead against it."

"Were you?" Harry asked eyebrows raised. "You didn't say anything."

"Of course I didn't mate! You were so bloody happy how could I?" Ron replied punching Harry softly in the shoulder. "You know Hermione though, had me all figured out in a second. Harry you love Natalia and she loves you. I know we're young mate, but even I know that finding someone who would see you as just Harry Potter and not The Harry Potter is something worth hanging on to."

"I just."

"If you break up with her because of something so stupid as where you'd live than you don't deserve her." Ron said firmly. "People go through tough choices all the time mate. You should know this most of all. Look at the world right now. You-know-who still at large, shit is hitting the fan everywhere. You're going to need someone like Nat if you have any chance at getting through this."

"Yeah. I suppose you're right." Harry sighed.

"I know I'm right." Ron grinned.

"How's that then?" Harry asked turning to look at Ron.

"Cause that's what Hermione told me to say." Ron grinned.

"How did she...?" Harry trailed off.

"Brilliant isn't she? My girlfriend." Ron laughed. "Now, are we sufficiently angst out now Harry? Mum will have a fit if we're gone too long."

"Yeah. I think I'm done for now." Harry laughed. "No promises this won't come up again though."

"Harry you angst more than teen poetry." Ron laughed clapping Harry on the back. Harry punched him and Ron retorted by shoving Harry into a snowbank. Harry fell over and Ron started running towards the house, laughing heartily. Harry growled a little when he pulled himself out of the snowbank and took off after Ron. He had no chance at catching the long legs of Ron but it didn't stop him from trying.

When the boys were done tackling each other and playing in the snow they came back in. Molly tsked at them with some affection at the state of their hair and clothes but still made them some coffee and removed the snow from them with a wave of her wand. Harry got a shower before Ron and then changed into some dry clothes. He went downstairs to sit behind Nat on her stool as she played chess with Hermione. He kissed the top of her head as he sat down and then her jaw as he put his arms around her to keep his balance on the stool.

"Hello Harry." Nat said with a grin. "You are feeling terribly affectionate."

"Yeah." Harry said softly. He put his chin on her shoulder and then moved a piece for her.

"Hey, cheater." Hermione scolded.

"I need some cheating done for me." Nat sighed.

"How is it that your father is so good at this game but you're rubbish?" Harry asked watching Hermione take her turn.

"Because he was too busy beating me at it to teach me how to play." Nat sighed. She moved a piece. Hermione promptly took it and put it back.

"Don't put your rook there Nat. It leaves your king open." Hermione sighed. "Try again."

"Move your knight Nat." Ron said making everyone jump. He was fresh out of the shower with a towel around his neck. His hair was still dripping.

"Ron. Brr! You're dripping and it's cold!" Hermione scolded pulling up her shirt so the water couldn't drip down her back anymore.

"Tragic that is." Ron said grabbing her and pulling her so she was laying on her back on the floor. Hermione squealed in protest and Ron shook his head vigorously above her, making the water from his hair splash all over her face and exposed skin. Harry and Nat laughed.

"Ronald. Stop harassing your girlfriend." Ginny sighed watching from the side, her hands were on her hips.

"Why Gin? You feeling left out?" Fred said from behind her. Everyone looked over just as George was shoving some snow down Ginny's back. She shrieked.

"Fred! George! You better not be bringing snow into my house!" Molly shouted. Fred and George giggled and jumped away from Ginny and behind the couch.

"Better evac eh Fred?" George said.

"Quite right." Fred agreed and the two apperated away. Molly came around the corner from the kitchen just in time to see them disappear.

"Those two." Molly sighed. "Anyway. Best go get dressed in warm clothes, it's almost time for fireworks."

"Oh yay!" Nat cheered she stood up quickly and knocked Harry to the floor. She turned quickly and looked horrified. Harry was laughing too hard to see her expression.

* * *

It seemed like they had just left when they were leaving again for Hogwarts. Everyone piled into the Weasley's car and they were taken to Kings Cross to catch the train. Molly kissed them all goodbye and gave Harry and Nat an extra hug. Everyone seemed to love Nat's hair and new lip piercing and Harry's glasses. Soon the whole gang was back together again and the stories of their Christmases were punctuated with giggles and shouts. Soon though it was time to get changed. Nat made her way to the washroom again holding her uniform close to her chest.

"Drake."

Nat felt her blood run cold at the voice. She had completely forgotten about it. She turned slowly. "Malfoy."

"How was Christmas?" Malfoy asked walking closer to her hands in his pockets. Nat took a step back, wary.

"It was good." Nat said slowly. She was trying to think of a way to escape this situation. A seventh year passed between them and told Nat to put on her uniform soon.

"I'm glad to hear it." Malfoy said. Then he sighed and hung his head a little. "I just want to apologize. My actions last term were unacceptable."

"That's one way of putting it." Nat grumbled.

"Yes, well." Malfoy took a hand out of his pocket and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was hoping that we could start again."

"Start again?" Nat said raising her eyebrows. She took a step closer so she could whisper to him. "You think you can just "start again" after trying to rape someone?"

"I wasn't going to rape you." Malfoy said softly.

"Could have fooled me." Nat said disgusted now and walking away from Malfoy towards the washroom. "See you at school Malfoy."

Malfoy watched her go sadly. "Malfoy." He said softly in a growl. He punched the wall of the train and then turned to go back to his carriage.

* * *

**AN: Finally back at school!**

**Sorry the last chapters were so slow and boring. Ugh. Anyway, now the new term starts! **

**What is Malfoy up to? Jeez that guy *eye roll*  
**


	17. Team Ireland vs Team Ginger

After the welcome back feast a familiar wink and whisper from Seamus spread around in the common room. The invite was accepted of course and the girls went up to their chambers to change into their pajamas and get any snack that they had brought back from Christmas. After the prefects had stopped watching the hallway the group of girls: Ginny. Parvarti, Natalia, and Hermione scooted over to the boy's room. The silencing charm was cast immediately this time as the girls were greeted by a hearty cheer. The drinking had already started.

"Nice to see you waited." Ginny said switching her weight to one hip.

"Fiery goddess." Seamus said crawling on his knees towards Ginny holding up the bottle of whiskey like it was a baby. "Please accept this poor Irishman's humble apologies."

"I suppose." Ginny sighed dramatically and took the bottle. "This once, for such a noble and devote Irishman."

"The Goddess favours me again." Seamus laughed turning to his friends.

"Very lucky." Dean winked as Seamus retook his spot.

"Wait a tick." Ron said looking around, Hermione in his lap. "Where did the second bottle come from?"

"You're going to love this!" Seamus said as he pointed at Ron. "Neville!"

"Neville?" The girl's and Ron echoed. Neville blushed.

"It just. Seemed like the thing to do you know?"Neville mumbled. Seamus put his arm around his blushing friend.

"Noble man Neville. Very noble." Seamus said.

"Most noble." Natalia said. She somehow got both bottles and crawled over to Seamus. "Now, Irishman. Drink with me. First one to take their lips off the bottle loses."

"Crazy you are." Seamus grinned. Ginny got out of his lap and pushed him towards Natalia who was in the centre of the circle now. Everyone cheered as Seamus accepted the bottle.

"Try to lose quickly then Seamus." Harry teased. "So there is still something left for the rest of us."

"I've had just about enough of out Potter." Seamus said pointing at Harry who grinned.

"Ready?" Nat asked holding her bottle at the ready.

"This is bloody insane." Seamus muttered. He took a deep breath and then nodded. "Ready."

"Ready." Ginny said looking at the clock on the wall. She waited for the second hand to hit a easily measurable spot. "Go."

"Kick his ass Nat!" Parvarti cheered.

"No worries of that." Harry laughed.

"Breathe through your nose you idiot." Dean said to Seamus who was already turning red. Nat paused to take a deep breath and then kept going. Seamus got a bit redder and then pulled his lips off the bottle.

"Good lord Seamus." Dean groaned. "That was pathetic."

"Thrity seconds." Ginny said. "Nat is the winner!"

Nat took one more drink and then rose her arms in victory swallowing her last mouthful. She passed the bottle off to Hermione and then fell into Harry's lap. "That was a horrible idea." She sighed into his legs. "Why did you let me do that?"

"You didn't ask for my permission love." Harry laughed softly rubbing her back.

"Don't tank out now Drake!" Seamus laughed. "The party is only starting!"

"Good lord." Nat said rolling over and then pulling herself up. "Alright, I'm okay. What's next."

"Next?" Neville asked.

"Indeed my friend. Next." Natalia grinned. "How about a game."

"A game would be fun." Parvarti agreed.

"I assume you have one in mind?" Seamus said.

"I do. It's called "I Never." The rules are simple. Everyone has a glass of drink and starting with one person we go around the circle saying true things by saying "I've never". For example if I started I could start with something like "I've never been outside my home country." and everyone who had left their home country before would have to drink."

"Straight forward enough." Hermione agreed. "We just need glasses."

"Of course." Seamus said getting up and going to his trunk. He brought out eight shot glasses. "I've got eight so one person has to drink from the bottle."

"I'll drink from the bottle." Harry offered with his hand up. Seamus grinned at him.

"Don't go trying to catch up with your girl there Potter." Seamus said handing out the glasses.

"No worries of that Finnigan." Harry laughed. Nat was pouring everyone their shots carefully as they got their glass.

"Alright. Seamus, you go first and no taking my example!" Nat said as she finished pouring his glass.

"Alright." Seamus said and then looked up to think. "I've never set my self on fire in potions class." He and Nevile took a drink. "Lame!" called the others. "You didn't say it had to be something everyone did!"

"It's not. That was perfectly within the rules." Nat laughed refilling their glasses. "Just try and make them more interesting."

"Alright. I got one. Easy." Dean said raising his glass. "I've never gotten past first base."

Parvarti blushed into her shot as she drank it quickly. She went unnoticed as the others noticed Neville taking his shot.

"Who!" The boys shouted. "I demand to know!"

Neville blushed. "Hannah Abbott. She's in Hufflepuff. We've been dating sense last year. I thought everyone knew."

"Well shit." Ron said with a sigh. "I really was the last one wasn't I?"

"Yup." Harry said flatly taking his shot finally. Ron punched him and Harry laughed.

"Late bloomers are cute." Hermione said giving Ron a kiss.

"Right back on track." Seamus said. "Neville since you're the star of the evenin' now. Go on."

"I've never umm." Neville lifted up his glass. "Been late for class."

"That's a good one." Ron said taking his shot.

"Speak for yourself." Hermione sighed, she was left out this round.

"We'll get you." Nat said with a wink pouring the round again.

So the game went on with many more daring confessions coming out as the whiskey in the bottles was drained slowly. Some of them most interesting confessions revealing that Harry and Natalia's activities in the empty classroom at Halloween were not unique in nature. After the whiskey from one bottle was completely drained the group moved onto chicken fights. The boys dragged the pillows and blankets from their beds to make a ring in the centre of the room. They drew straws to see who would be which team. It worked out that Hermione would be Harry's partner. Ginny would be Ron's, Nat would be Seamus's and Parvarti would be Neville's. Dean was not allowed to be a base because of his ridiculous height would hurt too much to fall from. The first match was Ginny against Nat. With the help of Dean and Harry the girls got up on the shoulders of their partners and got into the centre of the pillow circle.

"C'mon now. Team Ireland verses Team Ginger!" Nat cheered.

"Hey!" Ginny and Ron said together. They wobbled and Ginny laughed. "C'mon you Russian half breed bitch."

"Oh hoh hoh." Hermione said covering her mouth as Nat's own mouth fell open.

"Oh you are so getting kicked in the vagina. C'mon Finnigan!" Nat said ushering Seamus forward.

"Alright, no hair pulling, no kicks to the nuts." Dean said playing referee. "If you fall to the ground the match is over. Start!"

"Go Nat!" Hermione and Harry cheered.

"Hey!" Ron protested.

"Go Ron!" Hermione added.

"Good." Ron said refocusing on the game. Nat and Ginny were pretty evenly matched as far as strength went. Ginny had a slight advantage because of her Quidditch playing. Ginny and Nat locked hands and tried to push each other off their base. Since Ron was taller than Seamus there was another advantage to the "Team Ginger."

"Seamus no no no no no – Ah!" Nat said as they started moving backwards. Ginny gave a laugh of victory as Nat fell off of Seamus's shoulders. Seamus tried to catch Nat as best he could. Luckily her head landed on one of the pillows.

"Victory! Team GINGER!" Ginny cheered. She gave Ron a weird high five from her pearch. "C'mon whose next?"

"The Fiery Goddess is all fired up!" Seamus said pulling Nat to her feet. "Who dares go against her now?"

"We will!" Hermione said putting up her hand. "C'mon Harry!"

With another round of cheers the next battle started. Hermione put up a surprisingly good fight and in the end she pulled Ginny down with her when she fell. "Who won that one?" Dean asked as the girls laughed and pushed at each other.

"Everyone." Seamus laughed. "Double panty bra shot on that one."

"I liked it." Nat said with a wink to Ron who looked about to complain. "New match. Seamus and I against Parvati and Neville."

So the night went on with match upon match, one turned into a funny wrestling match between Ginny and Natalia. ("Who says she didn't get Kasimir's sense of competition?" Harry thought.) After pulling them apart and doing another round of the whiskey they went back to drinking games until they found that the sun was rising. Hermione panicked and with some hearty giggles the girls ran back to their dorm before anyone woke up. There was no time to sleep – and no point in trying either. They just went for showers and changed into their uniforms. Hermione looked up the charm for the potential hang overs and cast it. It did nothing for their grogginess – which hit them at about lunch time. Harry went back to the dorm for a nap, Nat went to the library to try and catch up on the history of magic lecture she slept through just before lunch.

"Excuse me?" Nat looked up. It was a Ravenclaw first year. She had a rose in her hand and she held up. "For you."

"From you?" Nat asked softly with a smile.

"No, from a Slytherin. He gave me this too." The girl said handing over a note. With that she scurried off to her table. Nat looked around for the Slytherin she both hoped and dreaded the note was from. She saw him smile at her and then turn to leave the library. She looked at the rose like it was a wild animal and then opened the note.

_a·pol·o·gy__ –noun: a __written __or __spoken __expression __of __one's __regret, __remorse, __or __sorrow __for __having __insulted, __failed, __injured, __or __wronged __another. _

_I'm sorry. _

_And if I have to be sorry a hundred more times to be Draco again. Then consider this the first of one hundred. _

_Draco. _

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000167 EndHTML:0000004311 StartFragment:0000000454 EndFragment:0000004295

Needless to say Nat tossed out the flower and the note when she left the library to get to her next class. She was visibly annoyed by the encounter but any commentary about it was lost in the haze that was the first day of classes. When classes were over everyone went back to the dorm to sleep. It was a comfortable enough experience as the group decided to all go up to the boys dorm to lay around. No one was feeling very talkative. After about an hours sleep Nat woke up, feeling about as rested as she was going to and after leaving a note for Harry she retreated to the library again. She didn't want to annoy anyone with the sound of the quill on parchment as she wrote her notes and did her homework. She wasn't lucky enough to get her usual spot so she took a moment to find another table with a tall candle. She sat down with a huff and pulled out her History of Magic text.

"So my rose didn't go over well."

"Nope." Nat said too tired to be annoyed at the sound of Draco joining her. "So are you stalking me now?"

"I suppose you could call it that." Malfoy said folding his hands politely on the table. Nat looked up at him. "Just when you're in the library."

"I've relieved. Really." Nat said putting her quill down and folding her hands to mirror Malfoy. "What do you want?"

"I thought I made that clear."

"What? Sending me a rose?" Nat whispered. "How many roses do you think it'll take to make me forgive you."

"As many as it takes." Malfoy replied. "I won't give up."

"What does it matter to you?" Nat hissed. "Do you even realize how fucked up in the head you are?"

"It's been dawning on me believe it or not." Malfoy said. "I've...been thinking a lot. What I did was inexcusable."

"Among other things." Nat growled.

"I've made a resolution of sorts." Malfoy said leaning forward. "I want your trust again. It was mine and I tossed it away like it was worthless. I am completely unworthy of your friendship, but I would like very much to try and earn it anyway."

"I just don't get you Malfoy." Nat shook her head and started packing her stuff. "All this shit and now you want to reset?"

"Not reset. I wouldn't dare to ask you to forget what I've done. I just want another chance. I'm willing to get on my knees and beg." Malfoy said standing as Nat did. She looked at him.

"Let me leave here – unfollowed – and I'll think about it." With that Natalia turned and exited the library. Malfoy sat down and bit his thumb gently watching her go. Nat checked over her shoulder periodically. When she was just about to take the last turn to the Gryffindor tower she paused for a good minute. Waiting to see if Malfoy was following her. He wasn't.


	18. It's complicated

"Malfoy what?"

"Shush Ginny." Nat said looking over the common room to where Harry and Ron were playing chess. "He gave me a rose. He wants me to forgive him."

"Rubbish you will." Ginny hissed. "You weren't thinking of it were you?"

"Of course not." Hermione said softly. "Nat tossed out the rose and the note!"

"I just don't know what to think." Nat sighed. "He was so aggressive last term. Why would he change to these sneaky tactics now?"

"I don't know what goes on in that foul little ferret brain of his." Ginny said. "But it's no good Nat. I can't tell you not to go to the library anymore, but please promise me you will tell Harry-"

"So he can get in another fight?" Nat interjected. "Harry is going to get expelled if he keeps this up. Listen, I'm going to play this one close to the chest for now okay? Please you guys. I trust you more than anyone else. Please just let's keep it between us."

"Ok." Hermione agreed.

"Herm!" Ginny protested. Hermione put up a finger.

"I agree as long as Draco isn't hurting you anymore. If you think even for a second that he is going to try something physical again you will tell us. Okay?"

"I promise." Nat agreed. Hermione smiled and Ginny leant in to hug her.

"If tries anything this time I'm going to cut is balls off." Ginny said into Nat's neck. Nat smiled and hugged her tight.

"Thanks Gin." Nat whispered.

A week past with seven more roses from Malfoy in the library. All containing another apology and a number counting down from one hundred. Nat didn't know what to do. Keeping the roses was an impossible idea. Harry would wonder where they were from and that was just drama Nat was not interested in. As a result she spent more time alone between classes. Hanging out with Harry after class when she was safely in the common room. Malfoy didn't come over anymore, staying at his own tables. Often alone, but sometimes with others. There was a day when Nat managed to see Malfoy as she was entering the library and she turned quickly to leave, but she ran into someone and lost all her books in her arms.

"Govno." Nat cursed softly in Russian as she knelt to get her books again. As she was standing again a hand was held out to her. Shutting her eyes tightly she took it, and opened them before she was fully upright. "Draco."

"Natalia." Malfoy said with a smile. "Now did you mean that or did it just slip out?"

"Mean what?" Nat sighed walking out of the doorway.

"You called me Draco." Malfoy said softly. "Did you mean it?"

"Not consciously." Nat said stretching out her bottom lip her voice was dripping with sarcasm. As it usually was when she was around Malfoy now.

"I noticed you got your lip pierced. It suits you." Malfoy said with a smile. Nat rose an eyebrow.

"Thanks." She said looking over at him there was a pregnant pause. "I don't get you."

"I'm just trying to apologize." Malfoy shrugged.

"What makes you think that you even deserve to look at me anymore Draco?" Nat whispered harshly taking a step forward. "You think you can walk around attacking girls and still get to be friends with them?"

"Attacking? Listen!" Malfoy grabbed her wrist.

"See! This is exactly your problem! You're no different." Natalia said trying to pull her wrist free. Malfoy let her go and she turned to leave.

"Wait." Nat shook her head and groaned as she listened. She turned, and never again would she ever see Draco Malfoy looking so small. Draco hung his head. "It kills me to know that I could make you hate me so much. Natalia Drake. If there is anything humanity left in me you'd be able to see it. So tell me." Malfoy looked up looking hopeless. "Is there anything left? Or am I just another Malfoy?"

"I..." Natalia had a hard time pulling her thoughts together. The bell rang for next class. "I have to go Dra-. Malf-." Nat felt tears start forming. She turned quickly. "I have to go."

Draco watched her go. The last painful image of Natalia's face felt heavy in his chest. He rubed his forehead and then turned to go to his next class. Nat found it hard to concentrate in her next class. She took notes but her mind drifted to the lonely look that Malfoy gave her. She went throught the rest of her classes and supper like that.

"Nat." Harry said as they were walking back to the common room. "What's the matter babe?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Nat said flashing a smile. Harry pulled her to a stop.

"I know you better than that." Harry said softly. "C'mon. Tell me what's bothering you?"

"It's complicated." Nat sighed.

"I think I understand." Harry said. "C'mon let's go for a walk."

"Alright." Nat sighed and let herself be pulled away in whatever direction Harry wanted to walk. Harry ended up taking them to his favourite tower. The view was amazing.

"I meant to bring you here earlier actually. When it was a bit warmer." Harry confessed as they leant against the railing.

"It's beautiful." Nat said softly. The sun was setting, painting the whole country side in oranges and pinks and warm yellows.

"So. About what's bugging you." Harry sighed.

"Harry I-." Nat turned to look at him.

"It's alright Natalia." Harry said. "Look I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"What?" Nat asked. Harry took a deep breath leaning on the railing still.

"What do you see for us?"

"How do you mean?" Nat asked still looking at Harry.

"I mean. After this year. When you go back to Canada. Is that it?"

"I hadn't thought of it." Nat confessed.

"It's all I've been thinking of actually. Since Christmas."

"Christmas? Why Christmas?" Nat asked confused. She was furrowing her eyebrows.

"You dad mentioned something. It made me think." Harry still couldn't bring himself to look at Nat. "I talked to Ron about it. He thinks if I break up with you-"

"You're breaking up with me?" Nat asked softly. Her chest tightened so swiftly it almost left her breathless.

"No." Harry said quickly finally looking over. "I mean."

"What then?" Nat asked. Tears were collecting already on her lashes. The sight nearly killed Harry.

"We just. We need to think about what happens next." Harry said. Putting his hands in his pockets. He was starting to get cold. Nat looked unfazed. "I can't ask you to leave your family forever."

"And I can't ask you to leave yours." Nat whispered out. Her bottom lip quivered. "So we give up now? No hard feelings? No sense trying to work it out? You've made up your mind?"

"No Natalia. Fuck." Harry grabbed a fistful of his hair and then walked closer to Natalia. She didn't react even as he hugged her. "I love you but... I don't deserve you."

"We hardly ever deserve our happiness Harry." Nat said softly. "But it doesn't stop us from loving it does it?"

"No. It doesn't." Harry agreed softly. Nat put a hand on Harry's chest and pushed him away slowly. "Please Nat. I don't want to break up with you."

"Then what are we doing now?" Nat asked. She looked up at Harry who wiped away her tears.

"We're just talking." Harry said softly. He was starting to cry now. Nat felt her face twist into a expression of confusion.

"Talking." Nat said softly backing up. "Well. I'm done talking now. If you don't mind."

"Nat please." Harry said taking a step after her.

"No Harry." Nat said giving him one last look. "I'm _done _talking."

She turned quickly, but walked away at a normal pace. Harry didn't come after her. The more she thought he would come after her, and the more he didn't, the more she cried. She walked down through the school. Crying without a noise. People didn't really pay her much attention. If they did Natalia just wasn't with it enough to notice. She got all the way to the main hall before she looked up and around at her surroundings.

"Natalia?"

Nat turned and she felt a new wave of emotion pour out through her eyes. She took a step forward. "Draco."

"What's the matter?" Draco asked. He was wearing his heavy cloak and boots. Obviously just coming in from a walk around the grounds. Natalia didn't know what to do with herself. Every fibre of her just wanted a hug. But Draco Malfoy still wasn't in her top ten people she wanted to hug in the world.

"Oh god Draco." Nat sobbed. "I just want to go home."

"What?" Draco asked taking another step forward. Nat grabbed onto his arm as he held it out to her.

"What am I even doing here?"

Draco looked back and forth nervously. He made a face and then looked over at Nat again. "C'mon Nat. I know a better place for this conversation." With her grip still firm on his arm Draco started to walk into the castle again and to the seventh floor. To a familiar tapestry and after thinking hard he lead Nat behind the tapestry and into the Room of Requirement.

"What is this place?" Nat asked.

"Room of Requirement. Gives you whatever you need." Malfoy said walking over to one of the chairs and taking off his cloak and gloves. There was a fire going and Nat walked towards the fireplace to sit in front of it on the floor. Malfoy stood. "I asked it for a place to talk." Nat wiped her cheeks free of tears. "Can you tell me what's the matter?"

"Harry." Nat answered.

"Go on."

"He doesn't see a future for us." Nat said. "But he doesn't want to break up."

"Well." Malfoy exhaled heavily. "That's interesting."

"I love him Draco. I'd do anything for him." Nat said new tears forming. "Why can't he feel the same?"

"You don't realize how amazing you are do you Natalia?" Malfoy said softly coming over to sit by her. "Selflessness is not a common gift. Not true selflessness anyway."

"You think I'm selfless?" Nat laughed.

"Something like it at least." Malfoy smirked. "How is it that you forgave me?"

"I hadn't realized I had." Nat said pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them.

"You'd be in a secret room with someone you think would rape you then?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Troublesome amount of trust you have."

"I suppose." Nat said. "I just. I feel so stupid. How could I let myself fall so hard for him and not see that he wasn't really falling with me."

"I know a thing or two about Potter." Malfoy said making Nat look over. "He's not a quitter, and he doesn't give up on people. Look at me – he's managed to hate me for six years straight. That's dedication."

Nat laughed. "I had wondered about you two. Why do you hate each other so much?"

"My fault." Malfoy said raising his arm sarcastically. "I said some rude things. Managed to piss him and the ginger off. He's been hissing at me ever since."

"You've been hissing. We growl." Nat corrected.

"Smart ass." Malfoy shook his head. He was sitting with his elbows propped up on his knees, feet flat on the floor. "So what now."

"What?" Nat asked.

"Well I've manged to talk you out of crying." Malfoy said. "I suppose that means you can get back now and manage to talk to Potter without shouting. I bet he's ready to shit a brick."

"You're probably right." Nat sighed letting her legs stretch out.

"I know a thing or two about Potter." Malfoy smirked getting to his feet and then helping Nat up. She held onto his forearms for a moment after he pulled her up. He really was disgustingly attractive.

"Thank you Draco." Nat said and she tip toed up to kiss him gently on the cheek – daring close to his lips.

"Anytime." Malfoy smiled. Nat walked out of the room and back to Gryffindor tower. Draco sat down in one of the chairs and stared into the fire. Gently tracing his lips with his thumb, smirk on his face.


	19. You're a good friend Ron

"Hey Ron."

"Yes Harry." Ron said looking over from his book.

"Do you think you could punch me in the face." Harry said sitting on Ron's bed and pointing to his chin. "Just there would be good."

"What did you do now Harry?" Ron groaned putting down his book and sitting up.

"Fucked it up again." Harry sighed dropping his hands into his lap. "Maybe for good this time."

"Bloody hell." Ron said rubbing one side of his face with his hand. "What happened?"

"I thought the reason she was so quiet was the same reason I was." Harry sighed. "I was wrong. God. The look on her face."

"You told her that you didn't see a future with her?" Ron asked shocked. "Blimey Harry. What were you thinking? I told you didn't I?"

"I know Ron." Harry said holding his head. "Fuck I'm so stupid. How do I fix this?"

"Did you actually tell her you wanted to break up with her?"

"No." Harry said flopping back onto the bed and covering his face with his hands. "But I think that makes it worse. I've just confused her now."

"Yeah well. You're really thick." Ron sighed setting his book aside. "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Would you really?" Harry said looking over and lifting his hands off of his face.

"Yeah mate." Ron said with a laugh. "Can't do any harm can it? You two are good together and if I fix it I won't have to murder my best mate. So it kinda works for me."

Harry laughed and sat up. He gave Ron a half hug and then stood. "Thanks mate. It means a lot."

"Yeah well. Herm would kill me if I just let you sulk." Ron said picking up his book again. Harry walked over to his bed and let himself fall into it.

"I'm still going to sulk." Harry groaned. "At least until she forgives me."

"Wouldn't expect anything less of you." Ron laughed shaking his head. Soon the snores told him that Harry had fallen asleep. After a while Ron went over to pull off Harry's shoes and took off his necktie. He made a thoughtful face but left it at that. He pulled Harry's curtains closed and then went over to go to bed himself.

At lunch the next day Ron waved at Hermione who nodded in understanding as Ron ran after Natalia who was on her way to the library yet again. "Nat. Wait up."

"Hm?" Nat stopped and turned to look at Ron.

"I just. Er. I. D'wanna go for a walk. Talk for a bit?"

"Yeah." Nat said after a few moments. "Why not."

"Brilliant." Ron smiled. He was sure Nat was going to flat out reject him. He let Nat have a few moments to prepare herself for the conversation she must know was coming. Ron stuck his hands in his pockets. "So Harry's a git."

"Sometimes." Nat laughed. Ron grinned. Laughter was good.

"So this particular time." Ron went on. "How much of a git was he?"

"You know Harry Ron. He just doesn't think like us I think." Nat sighed.

"That's for certain." Ron agreed. "But he's been through more than us."

"Yeah that's for certain." Nat said tilting her head and raising an eyebrow.

"Look I don't know why Harry automatically jumped to having to leave you, but that's just what he does. He feels like he's trapping people so he's got it all in his head he has to deal with things all by himself. It always takes a good kick in the arse for him to see things sensibly." Ron looked down at his feet when he talked.

"A kick in the arse is right." Nat grumbled.

"You and Harry haven't been dating that long, but you go together." Ron kept on rambling. "I mean, anyone can see it."

"Sure seemed that way." Nat said softly.

"Listen Nat." Ron said putting a hand on Nat's shoulder pulling her gently to look at him. "I know I'm not that smart but even I can see how much Harry needs you. He's a roaring git, and some times dead thick but he's a good guy. He loves you and the fact that he made you cry is just killing him. He's afraid he's mucked things up for good this time."

"Ron..." Nat sighed.

"Listen Nat." Ron cut her off. "You love Harry Potter. Now he doesn't deserve you, not in a million years, but you love him."

"Yes." Nat agreed hanging her head a little.

"Then you owe it to yourself to at least talk this out with him." Ron said in a final sort of way. Nat looked up and gave a half smirk.

"Yeah." She said. "I do and I will Ron."

"Brilliant." Ron said with a grin. Nat gave him a hug. Her head just barely reached his shoulders.

"You're a good friend Ron." She said pulling away. "And not just to Harry."

"Thanks Nat." Ron grinned turning back towards the Great Hall. "Now. Back to lunch with me. I'm starved."

"I think I'll join you." Nat smiled and took some quick steps to catch up with his long strides.

When they returned Harry was gone already. Disappointed Nat sat between Hermione and Ginny and quickly fell for their contagious laughter at the banter between Seamus and Dean. Egging the boys on when the conversation got too friendly. After classes were done for the day Nat sought Harry out in the common room.

"Harry."

"Natalia." Harry stood up. Nat motioned with her head that he should follow and the two left the common room.

"So what do you think Herm? Did I do alright?" Ron asked pulling Hermione into a hug as they watched Harry and Nat go through the portal.

"You did very well." Hermione said softly. " I think they'll get through this. Harry is very lucky."

"Not as lucky as me." Ron said and kissed her forehead. Hermione closed her eyes and pressed into it. "I love you Herm."

"I love you too Ron." Hermione whispered.

Nat led Harry down the stairs and to a simple cubby by a window. She was holding his hand tightly but Harry didn't feel overly comforted by it. Harry let her lead the way to the Room of Requirement. After a moment of thinking Nat and Harry disappeared into the room and took off the cloak. It was a simple little room much like the one Malfoy had produced. Nat and Harry avoided eye contact for a moment while Nat collected her thoughts. She let out a sigh and then turned to Harry who was starring into the fire. "So where do we go from here Harry?" Harry stayed silent. "Do we make the most of the time we have now or just move on? Pretend it never happened?"

"I thought that would be easier." Harry said softly. "But now that I'm faced with it..."

"It hurts Harry." Nat said tears collecting . "It hurts that I can be tossed away."

"T-Toss?" Harry said the word with some difficulty. "No Natalia." He pulled her into a tight hug. Nat grabbed onto him tightly and shut her eyes tightly. "I'm done worrying about the future. Let's just worry about now okay? I love you. Forget I mentioned it. God I'm such a prat for even saying anything."

"But you said it!" Nat said pushing herself out of Harry's grip. "Now you have to fix it Har-"

Harry grabbed Nat in by the wrist and pressed her against him kissing her deeply. He held her head with both of his hands and kissed her with all the emotion that had started running down his cheeks. Nat let go of the sob she was saving until she was alone and grabbed a fistful of Harry's shirt with both hands. Harry looked down at her when she sobbed and used his thumbs to wipe away Nat's tears.

"I don't much care for a future without you in it Natalia Drake." Harry said. "But there is a lot that has to go on before we can be together forever. It's not going to be easy, but I'm willing to sacrifice to keep you with me."

"I-" Nat exhaled heavily. "I didn't expect it to be easy Harry Potter, but I wouldn't have expected it to be easy regardless of who you were."

"You know what I mean Nat. I'm not talking about drama from classmates." Harry sighed. "There is a lot of shit coming my way. I don't...know about anything. I don't even know if I'll make it out alive."

"Then Harry Potter." Nat said ignoring the huge crushing feeling in her chest. She looked up again at Harry. Her eyes were sparkling with tears. "We better get to living it up. Just in case."

"That sounds brilliant." Harry smiled at her. Nat tiptoed up and kissed Harry again. She pulled him in as close as she could. Such a careless confession from Harry but it fuelled a desperate need in Natalia. Faced with death, the possibility of being without Harry forever after this year. She pulled away and looked up at him running her hands under his shirt.

"We're not older." Nat said softly lifting up Harry's shirt.

"What do you mean?" Harry said brushing her hair back with his fingers.

"I thought we'd be older...before I wanted to do this..." Nat said. She started blushing. "Harry I want you...to make love to me."

"You serious?" Harry asked surprised. Nat nodded and Harry blushed a little. "I dunno how to-"

"Neither do I Harry, but I imagine we can figure it out well enough. Together." Nat said softly with a shy smile. "Do you want to Harry?"

"Of course I do." Harry breathed.

"Right then." Nat nodded. She was trying to act cool and collected but her heart was beating so loud that she swore Harry could hear it. "I'll get us started then." With that Nat pulled off her top layers, down to her bra. She tossed the sweater and blouse off to the side and kicked off her shoes. Harry didn't think his heart could beat harder, but it sure did. His breath caught up as he gently touched Nat's torso. Creeping down the soft muscle lines from the edge of her bra to her navel. It gave Nat goosebumps. "Your turn." She breathed reaching forward and pulling off his shirts as well. He lost his glasses in the motion. Harry's green eyes completely uncovered, his black hair hanging gently in front of them. Nat was overcome with affection she pulled them together and roughly kissed him, running her hands through his hair.

"I need my glasses." Harry said gently pulling himself away. He knelt and felt for them still on his knees he put them on and looked up at Nat. "There is no way I am missing this."

He walked on his knees to get close to Natalia and then kissed below her navel. Nat grabbed Harry's hair and made him look up. They stared at each other while Harry ran his hands up her legs and over her thighs. She wasn't wearing leggings today, just knee high socks. Nat trailed her hands down his shoulders and his arms to land on the buttons for her skirt. She undid them with shaking hands. Harry kissed the newly exposed skin and moved his hands so the skirt could fall. Harry stood, brushing himself against her as he did and then picked her up. Nat wrapped her legs around him as he walked over to the rug in front of the fire and laid her down, kissing her as he did. The kisses trailed down her neck and over her chest, down her torso to her legs. Harry kissed the skin that he uncovered as he pulled off her socks one at a time. When he lent in for another kiss Nat snuck her fingers under the waist band of his pants and ran them over his hip bones and around to his firm ass. Harry bit her lip when he was kissing her as the rush of excitement spread from the increasingly intimate touches.

"Ready?" Harry said softly after kissing her neck one last time. He sat upright on his knees putting his weight on his feet. "No going back after this Natalia Drake."

"I know what I want Harry Potter." Nat said leaning up and undoing Harry's belt. "And it's you." She pushed him back so he sat down on his butt and she took off his shoes and socks. Harry smirked at her as she gave him a wicked grin. Nat liked being in control. After his belt she undid his pants and then laid on top of him so she could kiss him. She trailed down his neck and torso much like he did to her, finishing with a kiss to his erection through his boxers. He fought a gasp and grabbed Natalia by the waist and lifted her up so he could roll them. With his pants undone the fell down a little with the motion. Nat's hand found their way under the fabric of his boxers to grab his ass again. Harry kissed her deeply sneaking a hand under her bra. The feeling of her breast in his palm excited him like nothing else had yet. He felt his whole body throb with the adrenaline rush from it he moaned into the kiss. Awkwardly Nat propped herself up enough to take the bra completely off and she tossed it away. Harry took both breasts in is hands gently. Savouring her it was like he was touching some fine exotic artifact – one that required the most careful touch. To get his attention back Nat pulled at Harry's boxers – exposing his hip bones and the most intimate and sexy skin on his body.

"Harry." Nat moaned leaning back she took his wrists and push his hands down off her breasts and too her hip bones, teasing him by pulling down her own underwear with her thumbs. Harry smirked at the invitation and obeyed pulling off his pants and boxers while Nat removed her underwear. Harry kissed her deeply and ran his hand up her leg to rest on her hip. He watched her expression carefully as he started to enter her. She shut her eyes and clenched her jaw but kept a firm grasp on Harry, making sure he didn't stop.

"That's fine?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes." Nat whispered back. "Keep going."

"Alright." Harry smiled and kissed her when he lent up he took off his glasses. "For you my love. I think just feeling this will be enough. This time anyway."

"I love you." Nat giggled out. Harry grinned and lent in to kiss her neck.

"I love you too Natalia." He whispered into her ear. She shuddered with delight grinning heavily.

When Harry had finished he rested on the chest of Natalia breathing heavily. Both of them were sweating and drunk on endorphins. Nat wiggled her toes and exhaled heavily, trying to get some of her sense back. She looked down at Harry who was starting to drift off to sleep on her chest. She smiled and touched his forehead gently. Loving Harry Potter wasn't easy alright, but it was defiantly worth it.


	20. No we couldn't

Natalia was at her usual spot in the library, this time joined by Hermione, Seamus, Dean and Parvarti. quidditch practises were back on so the remaining members of the troupe were out freezing in the quidditch pitch as Harry happily put them through after Christmas shape up training. Nat had already caught up on her notes from Hermione who was currently making a copies for Harry and Ron to share. With her free time Nat decided to write another letter to Emma.

_Emma Love,_

_Whew, what a crazy bunch of stuff to tell you. First thing, when I got back to Hogwarts Draco Malfoy came up to me again in the library. He said he wanted to apologize. I thought he was full of it, but he kept on sending me letters and roses. Roses Emma! Who does that? Anyway, so now I don't know if he is full of it or not. He seems so...different than he was. _

_Harry and I got into another freaking fight. Ugh. We suck. This time it was about whether or not Harry saw a future for us. I was being all quiet because I was so confused about Draco. Harry thought I was sulking because of something dad said to him. Something like that. Anyway, so Harry like almost broke up with me. I was so freaking sad Em. I wanted to just come home so badly. I ran into Draco when I was crying, he took me away and we talked. It was a normal conversation, like we had been friends all along. He got me to stop crying and I went back to the common room. (oh yeah, I might have kissed him...a little...on the cheek...close to his mouth...dammit. Don't hate me please. I meant it as a friendly kiss (you know how I get...) but I'm afraid that Draco might take it the wrong way.)_

_Then Ron talked to me and helped me understand Harry a bit better. I wanted to get back with Harry not only for me, but for Harry. He has some serious things do have to deal with. Talk to Bryan about Harry's history. Wizards everywhere know about Harry and his battles with Voldemort. (People call him "you-know-who" here. Must be different with the danger so close). Anyway so I talked to him, and I think that maybe this time, it will be the last time we fight. With so much out in the open now it's easier to understand Harry and how he thinks. I love Harry so much, it's painful to think of a future without him in it. Is that awful of me Em? I love Canada so much, but...I don't know. Part of me can see a life in England for me now. How can I think that? I love you guys so much and the idea of being away from you forever hurts, but I still see myself here. We'll see after next year. _

_My brain is so scrambled. _

_I tell myself there is no way I can leave you guys, but here I am getting myself more and more invested in England. In Harry. I wish I could call you. This seems all to intimate to write down. Harry and I made love. It was quite...amazing. I love him so much, he seems like the only future to me. _

_I guess I'm answering my own question and just ignoring my own answer._

_You and Bryan have been together for over a year now. What do you think? Was this foolish of me? Four months and I'm already considering throwing my life away for him...well "away" isn't right. Towards him? At him, giving it to him? This would be so much easier if it didn't feel so... right. _

_Man I could really use your advice Em. I'm kinda lost on this one. Coming here was supposed to make me a better wizard. I didn't plan for any of this to happen. _

Natalia looked up from her letter and sighed. This was not the letter she had planned to write to her best friend. She liked writing happy letters, with good news and funny stories. The only thing this letter would do was make Emma unhappy or upset her some other way4. Nat picked up the letter, ready to crumple it and toss it away but decided against it. Emma was the only person in the world that would be able to take the good out of it. With another sigh she set the letter back down. She didn't notice the group of quidditchers joining them.

"Our ray of sunshine is full of sighs today." Ginny said with a light smile.

"Sorry Gin." Nat said sheepishly looking up. "Just a lot on my mind."

"Not too much I hope." Harry said kissing her jaw as he sat down.

"Nothing a good shower won't cure." Nat assured him moving her letter underneath her work and smiling.

"Here are the notes you two." Hermione said finishing off the notes and passing them over to Ron and Harry who wedged themselves between Nat and Hermione.

"Brilliant." Ron smiled looking over the notes. "Thanks Herm!"

"Wasn't just me Ronald." Hermione said as Ron kissed her. "Nat helped too."

"Give her a kiss for me then Harry." Ron said with a hearty grin.

"With pleasure." Harry smiled and turned Nat's face so he could kiss her on the lips. Nat smiled into it.

After parting Harry gave her an extra kiss to the jaw and then went to work. Under the table he kept a hand on her knee. Nat smiled. Harry made her life so painfully simple as much as he was tearing all her careful plans to shit. She fought a sigh and then tried to get back to her school work. After the notes had been copied the group of Gryffindors made their way back to the common room. Nat let everyone else go in first. Something had been triggered in her, she felt reflective and introspective in the same instance. Watching the group that had become her friends, switching them as best she could in her mind with the Canadian's she missed. She found it hard. Where were the easy curses? The wild hair and the old stories.

"Natalia you coming in?" Harry asked. Nat took a step forward so the door would close.

"Sorry!" Nat said shaking her head. "I feel so strange. Reflective kinda."

"I know what you mean." Harry said softly pulling her into a one armed hug. "I get like that too."

"It's weird for me." Nat laughed Harry sat her down in his lap in a chair around the fire. Everyone was off in their own little conversations. "How do I keep on going like normal?"

"You don't...regret"

"Oh God no Harry." Nat said looking him in the eyes. "Not ever will I regret it. Not with you. Not like that."

"Well. Good then." Harry said shyly hugging her close and whispering. "I was hoping that it wouldn't be a one off."

"Play your cards right." Nat giggled.

"I seemed to have played them very well." Harry laughed in reply.

"How is that? You didn't get a second coffee date." Nat teased.

"They're so cuuuuute." Ginny kooed watching Harry and Nat whisper to each other.

"Oi. Potter. Get a room." Seamus called tossing a pillow at the pair.

"Ugh. Seamus you're awful." Ginny scolded. Seamus grinned and kissed at Ginny who shook her head.

"Don't tempt me Seamus." Harry said with a wink.

"Come off it Potter." Seamus laughed as Harry tossed the pillow back with some awkwardness as Nat was still on his lap. Nat laughed and moved herself to sit by Ginny on the couch. The group talked into the night until it was very much time for bed.

"_Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go. I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes. You'll see a side of love you've never known."_

"Now that is an invitation."

"Draco. Fancy meeting you here." Nat laughed looking up from her work at Draco who was getting into the seat beside her.

"Yes. Fancy that." Draco laughed.

"You know Harry has only gone to the washroom right?" Nat said raising an eyebrow.

"I thought it might be something like that." Draco sighed standing again. "Best not tempt fate."

"Probably for the best." Nat agreed. Malfoy started to walk away and Nat sighed. "Draco."

"Yes?" Draco answered turning.

"See you at the Quidditch game."

"Yeah. See you." Draco said with a dry smirk. He made it all the way to his seat before Harry came back, Harry didn't even seem to notice him. Nat looked over Harry's shoulder at Draco, he was concentrating on his work.

The Quidditch game created lots of buzz in the castle. First game of the new year and it was another Slytherin/Gryffindor game. Hermione and Nat worked with Dean and Seamus on flags that cheered for Ginny, Harry and Ron, as well as the rest of the team. Ron was in better spirits than his first game and was currently joking around with Ginny and the rest of the chasers as Harry went over some last minute game plans with the beaters.

"Oh captain my captain." Ginny said after looking at her watch one last time. "It's time to head down I think."

"Alright." Harry said with a sigh. He put the parchment he had his notes on down and after a kiss from Nat walked out of the common room, leading his team and the contents of the common room. Nat grinned as the cheers and whoops and hollers of the crowd made Harry smiled broader and broader.

When they reached the pitch the crowd that had already gathered roared into life. Slytherin was there already. Nat spotted Draco quickly with his blonde hair. He was scanning the crowd, either observing or looking for her. The Slytherin team mounted their brooms and did some laps around the pitch. The Gryffindor's jeered at them. Malfoy finally spotted Nat and grinned at her. She stuck out her tongue playfully and gave him a thumbs down. He scrunched his nose up at her playfully and then went along on his way.

"Natalia Drake were you just flirting with Draco Malfoy?" Hermione whispered pulling Nat in close.

"No way." Nat said immediately. "I'm just like that with friends."

"So you're friends now?" Hermione asked with a dark look on her face.

"Well yes...I guess." Nat said waving her "Go Harry" flag as the Gryffindor team came onto the pitch.

"Seriously?" Hermione said eyebrows high on her forehead.

"Yes." Nat said again not looking at Hermione.

"Does Harry know?" Hermione asked. Nat laughed at the absurdity. Hermione did not laugh. "Natalia what is wrong with you? This is serious! Draco freaking..."

"I know what Draco did Hermione." Nat growled in a whisper turning and looking at her friend dangerously. "I was there. Remember?"

"You're right." Hermione whispered back furrowing her eyebrows in anger. "Forget I said anything Nat. You obviously know what you're doing. I'm just over reacting."

"Oi girls. You'll miss the start if you keep gossipin'!" Seamus said cheerfully waving his flag. "GO GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione and Nat looked at the game, and didn't talk to each other for the rest of the game.

Gryffindor lost. Harry was sulking in the common room after the game. Hermione didn't tell Ron what was bothering her when he asked, so Ron was left looking awkward as he tried to cheer up his best friend and his girlfriend. "I'm going to go send my letter to Em." Nat said softly to Harry who nodded at her and then went back to his quidditch papers. Looking for what caused him the game. Hermione didn't look up when Nat stood. After retrieving the letter from her room and sealing it for sending she put on her cloak and left for the Owlery. It was chilly up in the tower, but Natalia always made an effort to pet each owl that would let her. She was petting a particularly affectionate barn own when someone else came up into the tower.

"Oh." Said the person. Nat turned, the owl jumped off her arm when she did so.

"Draco." Nat said unsure.

"Not to worry Natalia. I'm not stalking you." Draco chuckled and held up a letter. "Just sending mother word of my victory today."

"Yes. Your team played well." Nat smiled. "My hard head boyfriend is beating himself up about it of course."

"Of course." Draco said clicking his fingers at his eagle owl. It swooped down to him and landed on his arm. Draco pet it affectionately.

"I wonder who he belonged to." Nat said. "He's quite beautiful."

"Mother spoils him of course." Draco sighed walking over to the nearest open window and setting the owl down. The owl held out his leg immediately. "What brings you up here?"

"I was mailing a letter to my friend Emma back home." Nat said.

"In Canada you mean?" Draco asked tying the letter and then setting his owl out. Nat walked beside him to watch him fly away.

"Yes." Nat nodded. "She's a muggle."

"Oh..." Draco said softly like he was being let down. Nat looked over at him.

"You really hate them so?" Nat asked softly.

"I...well..." Draco stuttered, it was most unlike them. Nat shook her head and turned to leave. Draco grabbed her.

"Let me go Draco." Nat said in a monotone. She was terrified but was trying not to let it show.

"I'm sorry." Draco said letting her go and turning to kick the wall of the Owlery, some owls woke and gave him what could only be glares. "Fuck!"

Nat looked at him for a few more moments. She took a step forward to place a hand on his shoulder, but didn't end up following through. "Draco I want to be your friend, but how the hell could we ever get along?"

"I'm trying." Draco said softly leaning against the sill of the open window.

"Draco, don't change for me." Nat said taking a set back. "You should never change for someone else."

"I would give you everything you desire." Draco said turning to face her. Nat looked at him pitifully. She shook her head.

"The only thing I want is to feel safe again Draco." Natalia said. "I'd love to be your friend, but you have to accept that's all I'll ever be to you."

"Natalia I just..." Draco ran a hand through his hair. "We could be so good together."

"No we couldn't Draco." Natalia laughed. "You hate my best friend." Draco said nothing. "And...I've given myself to Harry."

"Given...yourself?" Draco said eyes wide in realization. "You mean...you...had..."

"Sex with him. Yes." Nat said. Draco looked at her, disgusted and horrified. Completely shattered. He put a hand over his mouth and then quickly walked past her. Nat watched him go. There might have been a world where they could have been friends, but that world was completely destroyed now.


	21. Worried Friends

"_Forgiveness is just accepting the fact that the past couldn't have been any different. So in that way yes, you can and should forgive Draco."_ Nat looked up from Emma's letter and made a thoughtful face. The other bits of the letter were easy to digest. She and Harry were in love, simple as that for Emma. The sex was just a side effect of that. As long as Nat was careful and safe there was no reason to feel ashamed. This helped Nat relax a bit, especially since she and Harry had made love four more times since Nat's letter was sent out. A potion a month would keep babies away and since Harry and herself were both virgins prior to this relationship STIs and STDs weren't on Natalia's "Shit to Worry About" list. Not much had changed about the pair. Harry grinned just a bit broader now, Nat giggled easier, and most of all, there was a new heat in their kisses.

However.

Even with Nat's complete happiness in her relationship with Harry she was not wholly happy. She felt a deep (admittedly misplaced) guiltiness when she saw Draco Malfoy. Her hardly looked like himself anymore, his eyes had deep dark circles. He was alone most of the time now as well. Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy still harassed and bullied but Malfoy took a back seat to it all. In the library Nat would see him staring into books but not really reading. She wanted to talk to him, make it better, but she also knew the sheer stupidity of wanting that. Harry was nose deep into his potions book, Nat knew she should be too with the test coming up. She looked over at Draco again, this time he happened to be looking back at her. They shared a strange moment of eye contact. The muscles around Malfoy's eyes tensed and Nat felt her eyebrows droop. She blinked, the moment was broken. Malfoy went back to his own potions book.

"What the hell is a philter?" Harry grumbled flipping through his book.

"A potion designed to enchant or charm the drinker." Nat said softly looking over at him.

"Man. I thought it was a ingredient." Harry sighed putting his forehead on the book. "I am rubbish at potions."

"You make potions very well Harry." Nat smiled rubbing his back. "It's just the terms."

"Uhn." Harry said sitting up and closing the book. "Let's get out of here Nat."

"We'll study more later?" Nat said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yah sure. With Hermione and Ron even." Harry smiled standing, he pulled Nat up and looked over at Malfoy who was looking over again. Harry grinned broadly at him. Malfoy glared at him and then went back to his work. Nat was packing up the books and Harry took both bags to carry back to the common room, arm around Nat's waist.

Hermione was a good friend. She was good at listening, keeping secrets, but she was also good at knowing when some secrets needed to be told. When Hermione had told Harry that Natalia and Draco were "friends" now he was understandably pissed. Rather than letting Harry storm out Hermione kept a firm grasp of his wrist and talked him down. She didn't tell him to piss him off, just so he knew to keep an eye on Nat in case her good nature got her in trouble again. Nat however didn't seem to be friendly at all with Draco anymore. Harry made sure to keep her close, and also made sure to make sure Malfoy knew that Natalia was _his._ However, Harry still worried about his girlfriend. She was naive, thinking that Malfoy was worth befriending? The subject was touchy however, and Harry was unsure how to go about bringing it up so he could forbid Nat from trying to keep a friendship with Draco Malfoy.

"There is our Gryffindor power couple." Ginny grinned at them when they entered the common room. The space in front of the fireplace was filled with parchment and books. Harry took off the two bags and set them down in a free space.

"I didn't know you guys were going to study in here. We could have just stayed." Nat pouted when she sat down.

"We weren't going to." Ron sighed propping his head up with his palm, he used his other hand to indicated Hermione with his quill. "That lady there is behind it."

"Of course." Harry grinned as Hermione gave Ron a stern look, he passed Nat her potions book and the notes she was working on.

"You know, you never did come up with a punishment for us Gin." Seamus said putting down his quill and crossing his arms.

"Your Herbology homework wouldn't have anything to do with this would it?" Ginny asked not looking up from her notes.

"Trouble with Herbology Seamus? Can I help you?" Neville asked.

"Sure, but seriously fiery goddess. You can't really expect me to believe that beautiful mind of yours didn't come up with anything." Seamus said inching closer to Ginny.

"Flattery, while earning you brownie points, will not convince me to look up from this book Seamus." Ginny said with a grin, but still looking over her notes and the book. Seamus let out a defeated sigh and flopped back into the couch. Ginny turned the page of her text. "I do have something in mind."

"Well then tell us woman." Seamus said with a cheeky grin.

"No." Ginny grinned and turned a page again.

"Fine." Seamus groaned and went back to his Herbology. Neville walked over to hover behind him and help. Natalia and Harry chuckled to themselves and Hermione finished setting up beside them so they could all continue their potions studying.

It was late now, and Harry had taken it upon himself to sneak down to the kitchens to grab some food. It was the evening after the test, mostly everyone had fallen asleep. Under his cloak and map in hand he was feeling pretty safe. The test that day had gone well, Harry knew he aced the practical portion and with the practical being worth 60% he passed, even with a shit score, it was still a pass. So he was on the hunt for something baked and sweet and a nice glass of pumpkin juice to wash it down with, there was a Quidditch game tomorrow and he wouldn't break his tradition.

"_Petrificus Totalus_"

The spell crashed into the back of Harry's head and knocked him forward hard to the ground. He landed on his face and his mind went blank for a moment from pain. He was kicked over, a masked and cloaked person stood over him. He couldn't make out a face until they pulled back their hood.

"You are so goddamned predictable Potter." Malfoy grinned under his mask. Harry felt his heart race, not in fear but in loathing. Malfoy kicked him hard in the side, because of the spell Harry couldn't cry out. "Imagine my surprise Potter, when she told me that you two had slept together. I never thought you had it in you. Hell I was surprised you even knew what do you." Malfoy kicked him again, this time across the face. "A big game tomorrow, who knows what sort of thing someone would do in the name of Quidditch." Malfoy kicked again this time hard on his chest. "Gryffindor without their superhero." Malfoy got in close to his face, Harry looked right at him. "And Natalia without her play thing."

Natalia was waiting impatiently in the common room for Harry to return. She was wearing her short shorts and one of Harry's old Weasley sweaters. She looked at the clock on the wall once more and then sighed and stood up. She would take her chances and go look for him. Harry would take her under the cloak as soon as he found her anyway. She headed for the kitchen, making sure to stay hidden as much as possible. Her socked feet made barely any noise. When she was close to the kitchen she saw a cloaked person walking away. She held her breath until they were gone. So that's what happened, Harry was stuck in the kitchen when that second person joined him. She smiled and got ready to tease Harry as she turned the corner to the kitchen. Her heart froze as she saw the body lying there, holding her breath as she walked closer. She exhaled and sobbed at once when she was close enough to see who it was.

"Harry!" she cried running to him. His face was bleeding and he was barely conscious. His glasses were broken on his face and the glass had cut into his cheeks and forehead. One of his eyebrows were bleeding and it forced his eye shut.

"Na-" Harry huffed out, he was breathing with difficulty and making awful whimpering noises when he exhaled.

"Harry Potter?"

Nat spun around at the voice. A house elf was there holding his hands nervously. "Who are you?" Nat asked.

"Dobby." The house elf replied. "Friend of Harry Potter."

"Dobby, please you must hide this and then go get the head master." Nat said offering up the invisibility cloak to the house elf who ran forward to take it and nodded. "And Madam Pomfrey. Oh God. Hurry please!"

"Y-yes." Dobby said and then disappeared with a crack. Nat turned back to Harry and held his face gently. His eyes had started to roll around randomly.

"Please just hold on Harry." Nat sobbed softly using a bit of sleeve to try and clean Harry's face.

Dumbledor arrived just before Madam Pomfrey, McGonagal following the nurse. Nat was pulled away gently by Dumbledor and handed off to McGonagal.

"What on Earth has happened here?" McGonagal asked.

"Now now McGonagal." Dumbldor said softly turning towards her, Pomfrey was starting to heal Harry as best she could. "Let's get out of danger first."

The next day at breakfast Dumbledor made an announcement regarding breaking curfew and attacking other students. Once breakfast was over the whispers started, who was attacked? Who got in trouble? When the Gryffindor Quidditch team were called into McGonagal's classroom, and people were able to narrow it down according to roster, it wasn't long until they figured out it must have been none other than Harry Potter who was attacked. Nat was in the library, trying to ignore everyone around her. She groaned when she heard someone sat beside her.

"I told you I don't know who attacked Harry! Please just-" Nat stopped talking when she realized who it was.

"I know who attacked him." Malfoy said with a sick grin.

"You..." Nat said standing.

"Yes." Malfoy said pulling her down roughly. "What do you think of his pretty face now?"

"You're fucking insane Draco!" Natalia hissed trying to pull her wrist free. "I'll scream if you don't let me go right now!"

"You could have avoided all this you know." Malfoy said not removing his grip on her. He placed his other hand on her thigh.

"You stop touching me right now." Nat said calmly, but her heart was pounding, panic was setting in.

"You could have just loved me instead." Malfoy said running his hand up her skirt. Natalia thrashed to her feet, knocking the chair back and making everyone look over.

"I said don't you fucking touch me!" Nat said loudly. Everyone looked over, looking anxious or nervous. Some prefects stood and drew their wands. Natalia ripped her wrist free finally only to be back handed to the floor by Malfoy.

"Hey!" Some Gryffindor boys shouted and took out their wands. Madam Price rose her wand and there was a loud crack and everyone was silent. Malfoy was on the ground stunned, Natalia was being tended to by some Hufflepuff girls in her year. One girl pressed a handkerchief to Nat's nose as she looked over at Malfoy who was out cold. Madam Prince was over at once to clear away the gawkers. Soon Natalia found herself in the Hospital Wing, her nose fixed, arms crossed and on top of her knees as she sat next to Harry's bed.

"Ms. Drake." Madam Pomfrey's kind voice brought Nat out of her thoughts, she looked over. "The Headmaster would like to see you."

"Of course." Nat said softly getting to her feet. With one last look at the sleeping Harry she left the Wing and went to Dumbledor's office. When she entered she announced herself.

"Natalia Drake. Please, come sit." Dumbledor said with a kind smile. When she sat she took one of the candies the headmaster had offered her. "Now then. How are you feeling?"

"Fine professor." Nat said softly. "Madam Pomfrey fixed me up."

"I wasn't talking about your nose my dear." Dumbledor said with the same sweetness.

"Yes well." Natalia sighed. "I'm sure I'll be fine eventually."

"You've had an eventful year here at Hogwarts haven't you."

"You could say that." Nat agreed. "But it's been more positive than negative."

"I'm glad to hear that." Dumbledor said. "Because I expect your parents will not want you to stay once they hear about this."

"No!" Nat said quickly. "Please professor, I want to stay. I want to finish my year!"

"I'm afraid that's no longer my choice. Mr. Malfoy will be held accountable for his actions, and Harry will make a full recovery. Let's hope that it is enough to convince your parents."

"I...yes...thank you sir." Nat said standing. "May I go?"

"Of course." Dumbledor said with a smile. "I expect you have some very worried friends."

"Yes." Natalia said. "I expect I do."

* * *

SORRY!

I'm sorry this update was so long coming. You understand, with university and blah and stuff. Next chapter may or may not be the last one, we'll see. Thanks so much for reading so far! I love you all!

Kazi.


	22. Saying Goodbye

_How long has this been going on? Natalia we are very sad that you didn't tell us about this. We understand that you have made some good friends there but that is no reason to subject yourself to attacks. Poor Harry, is he ok now? The headmaster has told me that the boy behind these attacks is being punished? The only way you can stay there is if that boy is expelled, simple as that. If we had our way you'd be on a plane right now, but I understand your studies there are important and it would be silly for us to interrupt your education. However, if anything like this happens again we are coming over there and pulling you out by your ear! _

_Love you very much._

_Mum and Dad. _

Nat wiped the tears from her face before folding the letter again. She was in the common room, Ginny and Hermione had rarely left her side since she had returned from Dumbledor's office. After she took a breath to calm herself she tossed the letter to the floor and curled up against Hermione who lifted her arm so she could wrap it around Nat. Ginny came from the other side and curled up on Nat using her hip as a pillow and wrapping her arm around her.

"This all got so crazy so quickly." Nat said softly. "I'm stupid aren't it?" Ginny and Hermione looked at each other but didn't say anything. Nat let the silence fill her for a moment before hugging Hermione tighter. "I don't want to leave."

"Dumbledor will find a way for you to stay." Ginny said softly hugging Nat as best she can.

"He won't let your studies stuffer." Hermione said playing with her hair. "You can be sure of that."

Hermione played with Nat's hair until she fell asleep, and then Ginny did too. Hermione was able to grab a book that was close to her, someone's school book. She knew most of the material but she was reluctant to move and wake her two friends. Soon the boys came in and sat around her.

"Fell asleep huh?" Seamus whispered to Ginny and lent in to give her a soft kiss on the temple.

"Yea, Nat got her parent's letter today." Hermione said in hushed tones pointing to the folded parchment on the floor. Ron picked it up. "They want her to go home."

"You can't really blame them can you?" Dean said as Parvarti curled up to rest on his shoulder.

"I don't want her to leave." Parvarti said sadly. Dean hugged her close with the one arm that was around her.

"She doesn't want to leave either." Hermione said stroking Nat's hair again. "How's Harry?"

"He's alert again." Ron said with a smile. "Seems to be mostly healed, Pomfrey wants to keep him just a little longer though."

"Malfoy really hurt him this time didn't he." Neville asked, he was sitting on the couch with Seamus and Ron.

"Yea, he really did." Ron said with a slight nod.

"He'll be alright, especially when he learns you guys still won the Quidditch game." Seamus grinned. "It'll all be alright. Dumbledor won't send Nat home this late in the term, doesn't make sense too. Malfoy had detentions for the rest of his life and he isn't aloud to go around without a teacher anymore. No way he could do anything else."

"I'd fucking kill him if he even looks at her anymore." Ginny said making everyone jump. She opened her eyes but didn't move from her spot.

"You're not the only one." Ron said with a dark look on his face.

"I'm sure the teacher is to stop us attacking him as much as it's to stop him attacking anyone." Hermione said with a raised eyebrow. "The Weasley anger is a bit famous." Everyone laughed, which woke Nat. Ginny noticed her move and sat upright. Nat blinked a few times as she righted herself.

"He-hey guys." She said with a little yawn.

"Hello there princess." Parvarti smiled.

"How you feelin'?" Ron asked standing up so he could switch spots with Ginny.

"Alright." Nat smiled shifting so Ron could sit on the other side of Hermione who was feeling particularly attached to Nat and as such refused to let them detach at the hips. "Is Harry?"

"Not allowed out yet." Seamus said with a sigh. "But he's awake."

"He's awake?" Nat said standing. "What time is it? Is there time for me to go?"

"Yes." Hermione said standing. "Ron and I will go with you."

"Okay." Nat said eagerly, and started walking out of the common room, Hermione right after her.

"Guess I'll be back guys." Ron sighed and then stood to follow the two girls.

"Aye. You owe me a game of chess when yah are." Seamus called back after him.

"Yeah right." Ron said with a wave.

Hermione and Ron hung back when they reached the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey nodded at them with a smile and offered them some seats as Nat walked over to Harry's bed. Harry was facing away from the door when Nat went over. She felt weepy as she got closer. Harry heard her sniff and then rolled over quickly.

"Natalia." He grinned as he sat up quickly.

"Ha-Harry." Nat sobbed and quickly buried herself in his chest, accepting the open arm invitation he was offering. He hugged her tightly and rubbed her back as she cried. "I'm so sorry." She said.

"For what?" Harry asked letting her go enough so she could look up at him. She realized he didn't have his glasses on and took them off the table beside the bed and put them on his face, holding her hands there as she looked at the dark spots of healing bruises. She ran a thumb over his lips, they were rough and there was still a split in one.

"For this." Nat said. "I should have listened to you."

"I'm beyond pointing fingers Nat." Harry said softly taking her face in his hands. "I played my part in this too. I'm just...so happy..." Harry's eyes filled with tears. "That he got me instead of you." Harry kissed her, a deep desperate, rough kiss of need and then hugged her. "I've been sitting her imagining if it had been you." He sobbed. "Oh God. He could have killed you."

"He could have killed you too Harry." Nat cried into his neck. Harry pulled back so he could kiss her again.

"I love you Nat, please. Don't ever leave me, at least not for forever." Harry said looking into her eyes.

There in that moment, teary green eyes looking into teary blue eyes Nat felt one of the cogs of her life slide into place, a forever type of decision and it just slipped off her tongue.

"I won't." She said gripping him tightly.

That evening Natalia wrote a letter back to her parents. She would be finishing her year at Hogwarts and she described in detail what would become of Draco Malfoy. For the rest of the term Draco could only look over as he watched Harry and Nat fall even more in love. Hang on to each other a bit longer, smile just a bit sweeter. When exams came Draco was confined to the library, on a table set up beside Madam Prince's desk, her keen eyes and ears keeping him in place. Then finally, the last lonely night of friendship, laughs, whiskey and making love as the year ended for good. Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup, but the house cup went to Ravenclaw. Heads heavy with hangovers, hearts heavy with sadness the gang walked down to the train. The train ride seemed too short, and it was all too soon when everyone was back in the Muggle side of Kings Cross Station

"Drake." Everyone looked over at the voice. Malfoy was there, dressed to impress, unguarded.

"What are you doing here Draco Malfoy?" Nat asked from her spot. "I thought you weren't allowed on the train this year?"

"It seems that the Malfoy name still has some sway." Draco said with a twitch of a smile. "I just want to talk. Please."

"Fine, but you stay there." Nat said walking over. "So everyone can see."

"I understand." Malfoy said softly. Harry, Ron and Ginny all glared at him as Nat walked over. Malfoy swallowed hard and seemed to shrink a little.

"So what?" Nat asked getting close enough to speak normally with Draco.

"I want to apologize." Malfoy said softly. "For real this time."

"You need help Draco." Nat said softly. "I don't mean that in a nasty way. Draco you are dangerous, when you drink you're barely even human anymore. Think about what would have happened to Harry if no one heard my screams? You could have killed him and then you would have killed me-"

"I wouldn't have."

"You don't know that Draco." Nat dropped her bags and stepped forward to give Draco a hug. He put a hand on her waist awkwardly. Harry felt himself twitch, Hermione saw it and put a hand on his shoulder. "You once asked me if I saw any humanity in you. I do Draco." She pulled out of the hug. "But you need help getting it out. Please."

"I've lost you though. What's the point?" Malfoy asked taking a step back and motioning with his head towards Harry.

"Because there is a part of me that will always love you Draco Malfoy. Despite everything. Please don't let her down." Nat said with a smile. She took Draco's hand and just held it for a moment, then turned and walked back to Harry.

"What did he want?" Harry asked taking her hand as Draco walked away hands in pockets.

"Just to say Goodbye. Like everyone else." Nat said softly watching Draco out of sight. "I don't know if I'll ever know what to think about him."

"Neither will I." Harry confessed looking back at Natalia. He took her face in his hands. "But I know how I feel about you Natalia Drake."

"I know Harry." Nat said softly. "But I can't promise anything. I mean I want to come back but my parents-"

"One promise." Harry said cutting her off. "Give me one."

"What is it?" Nat asked.

"You'll never forget me."

"Well. That one I can promise." Nat said softly tears forming in her eyes and hugging him tightly. She pulled away and she saw the Ministry of Magic official holding up a sign with her name on it. She exhaled hard and opened up her trunk. After a moment of digging she pulled out her wand and smiled at it affectionately. "Here."

"You're allowed with it this time Nat." Harry said softly.

"No." Nat said pushing it into his hands. "One day I'll be back for it."

"I'll hang on to it then." Harry said smiling through the tears that started to fall. "Until you come back...I still owe you coffee after all."

"Yeah." Nat laughed wiping her tears away. Harry laughed too and after he tucked the wand away neatly in his trunk he turned back to Nat who was avoiding his gaze.

"Natalia Drake." He said softly pulling her head up by her chin gently. She was crying openly. "Kiss me goodbye?" Nat sobbed once and then kissed Harry, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Hermione sniffed and wiped her tears away as Ron put his arm around her and shyly looked at his feet. Mrs. Weasley's voice was heard in the distance. Ron looked over his shoulder and saw her coming.

"There's mum." He said. "Time to go mate."

"Oh Nat." Hermione said latching onto her as soon as Harry had let go. "Promise me you'll write!"

"Every day." Nat laughed and hugged her tightly. When she parted she gave Ron a hug and then moved onto Ginny.

"You'll be back before long." Ginny smiled as they hugged. "You'll see."

"Yea." Nat said pulling away. Ginny wiped Nat's tears away and then kissed her gently on the mouth. Nat felt herself giggle as she pulled away.

"There's a smile." Ginny grinned. Nat laughed again and then they all picked up their bags. Nat gave a quick hug to Mrs. Weasley and then went over to the Ministry of Magic Official. She couldn't bear to look over her shoulder.

"Thanks Gin." Harry said with a smile. Ginny put her arm around his waist.

"It's better to remember a smile than a frown." Ginny said softly.

"Yes." Harry smiled. "It really is."


	23. Epilogue

_Hey Harry _

_I can't believe it's been five years since I've last touched you, you know I've been keeping track. I haven't given up hope though, even with all the set backs and being so close to having enough money and then some shit popping up...I know I'll get home someday. Your letters keep me sane like you wouldn't believe. Hermione's too, their engagement pictures are so sweet! She wants me to come and be a bridesmaid, but again...money. _

_It's hard to find work for witches here, even Dad is having a hard time keeping shop open. Everyone is going to Ontario, where the ministry can protect us more. I've found work as a muggle cashier and my job at the Potion's Pub is still holding strong. I've stopped smoking (yay), I'm on month two! I know you hated my starting...I just got so depressed you know. (ugh excuses, excuses) Bryan and Emma have almost finished packing for their move...to Ontario of course. Bryan got a good job there as professor. I'm so swiftly running out of reasons to stay here. _

_I miss Hogwarts. I miss the days when I laughed more than I cried. Everything was so simple then wasn't it? (well not really.) _

_I miss you more than I could ever describe Harry. _

_I love you. _

_Natalia. _

Harry read the letter with a heavy heart, lately Nat's letters have been full of angst and depression. He just needed two more pay cheques and then he could afford to fly her and all her things home. To him. He had been counting the days too. He needed to get her back in his arms before he forgot the taste of her, the sound of her voice. Before she gave up and moved on.

He looked at his watch, time for work. He drank what was left of his coffee and stood, passing the photo of Natalia as he picked up his keys and smiling at it. His flat in London was located pretty close to his work place as Auror. He pulled on his jacket and closed the door behind him. He mumbled to himself in another language as he walked. Soon enough he was recognized by one of his coworkers.

"Potter, still trying your hand at the Russian?" the person asked.

"Of course Langly!" Harry grinned.

"I don't understand. You kill the worlds most powerful wizard, take daily trips to life threatening situations without even breaking a sweat." Langly rambled as they walked shoulder and shoulder to their work. "Evil, no problem for Harry Potter. Russian? Damn near impossible. Why are you still trying?"

"Never you mind Langly." Harry laughed. "I've got my reasons."

"I'm sure you do." Langly leered. "Not many would obsessed over something for years without a very attractive reason. Am I right?"

"More than you know." Harry said with only a half smirk. Nat's smiling face flashed on his mind again.

Langly was silent for the rest of the trip to their offices. Harry set himself up with a coffee and a good stack of notes and letters requiring his attention. He had taken off his jacket, the air conditioner was broken today so the door was open. Because of this Harry didn't hear the person enter. He was just leaning forward to grab his coffee again when he noticed the person standing in front of him. He didn't even bother to look up. He had no appointment's booked. He sighed and went back to his paperwork to finish his sentence before speaking.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No." the person said. "Can I make one?"

"Yeah sure." Harry said digging out his agenda and a quill. "When are you free?"

He finally looked up at the person and his heart felt like it'd explode.

"I've got nothing planned for a while." Nat smiled.

"Natalia." Harry breathed and stood up quickly, knocking over a stupid amount of papers in his effort to take her in his arms. He felt the pain that he had been feeling for years finally leave his shoulders. He hugged her and he laughed as tears fell from his eyes. Nat was hugging him back just as tightly. "You said you didn't have the money." Harry couldn't help but cry in relief.

"I lied." Nat said softly. Harry laughed and pulled away to look at her face. He held it in his hands and stared into it for a few moments, and then laughed again.

"Am I really that interesting?" Nat grinned.

"I'll make it up to you." Harry grinned and kissed her deeply. Ignoring the claps, cheers, whistles and comments from everyone watching them he kissed her as long as he dared. Finally he pulled away. "Davay pazshenimsya!"

"Da. Vash aktsent uzhasno." Nat laughed feeling her heart fill with a painful amount of joy. "But I think you owe me a coffee first."

"Yeah." Harry laughed and pulled out some money from his pocket and held it up to her. "I do owe you."

"Blimey. Is that her Harry?" Langly asked cheerfully.

"Yea." Harry said not looking away from Nat. "This is her."

"Good on yah." Langly laughed.

Harry left work early that day, and took Nat to the first cafe he could find for coffee. Though they didn't stay in to drink it, Harry took her back to his flat and then the coffee's were forgotten on the kitchen table. A clothes trail would lead anyone who dared ask where they went. Harry's bedroom where the lovers, five years separated, did their best to make up for lost time.

A month later they were married and they spent their honeymoon in Ireland, visiting Ginny and Seamus. Nat kissed Ginny full on the mouth when she first saw her, and the two laughed and hugged with teary eyes as they made a scene in the train station. After their honeymoon they went back to London where they found a bigger flat, closer to Ron and Hermione's. Ron and Hermione would of course, a few years later, be godparents to Harry and Nat's children.

* * *

The Sequel to Hit it Off is now posted. Please check out "Against the Clock".

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. It's been a fun little trip.

Kazi.


End file.
